Expect the Unexpected (rewrite)
by Turtlegirl13
Summary: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles end up in Alexa's home. For Alexa this is probably the greatest day of her life! Since she was little she has been the biggest fan of the turtles. Let's see how happy she is that her dream came true. This is a rewrite of "Expect the Unexpected". Doesn't the title look familiar?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, so when I first wrote this, I was just writing and not checking my grammar. XP This is just a rewrite on the terrible grammar and the plot holes. I got bored one day and read the story…there was a lot of cringing and questioning why I posted it. XD Okay, without further delay, 'Expect the Unexpected' Take 2.**

Chapter 1

You know the one thing that scares me the most? Basements, cold, dark, and distant, basements. I always felt trapped in them, also, I always get that feeling that someone was watching me. Plus, I watch a LOT of horror videos Pewdiepie posts. (Yes, I'm a bro.) Sometimes when I got scared, I kind of act like Pewds. I don't know why, it just happens. He just jumps and I jump just because he jumped. There are a lot of times when I have to go back to see what was so scary.

The other day, I got my five TMNT DVDs from the 2003 series. I literally grew up with that series and it's been my favorite ever since. Unfortunately, I'm the only major ninja turtle fan out of my friends, but Kristen agreed to watch an episode or two with me. So, the two of us headed down the basement. At first it doesn't seem so bad because the stairs are neon green, like ooze (or mutagen, depending on which turtles you all like), and the walls are covered with movie posters and targets. Yes, my family and I go shooting every once in a while. Just a hobby. Anyway, we both walked down and turned the lights on.

So my basement has two main rooms, one is the TV room and the other is the Ping Pong and Air Hockey room. We walked into the TV room first because it's right next to the stairs, and started up the DVD. Kristen dove right for my hammock chairs, which are exactly what they sound like, hammocks in a hanging chair form. She took the red one and after the DVD was in the player I took the blue one. Next to the room with the two game tables is the storage room. That room creeps me out! It's dark and I have no clue what's back there. Shaking off the worry, I focused on the TV.

"After we have to finish that song, okay? We keep getting distracted." Kristen told me that just as she wandered off to mess with something else.

"I think it's YOU who's the one getting distracted." I called after her.

I could tell she was glaring at me and I gave her a BIG smile. She rolled her eyes and returned to her hammock. Of course, it took her about ten minutes to get the stupid thing to face the TV. Once she got the hammock how she wanted, which involved her shoving her feet into mine and peeking through holes of the hammock.

"Comfortable?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks for asking." She smirked.

Kristen was about to say something when the theme song of the TV series went on and I jumped out of my hammock and started singing along.

"'I LOVE BEING, oh, I LOVE BEING, yeah, I LOVE BEING A TURTLE!'" I belted and Kristen laughed. "What?"

"Really?" She laughed.

"Oh come on, you have that Captain America song on your phone." I countered and she pouted at me before smiling.

"It's catchy and you know it."

"Yes, I do know it." I shook my head.

A loud crashing sound made us both jump with a high pitch scream from Kristen. I stared at the blinds that acted as a door for the storage room with 'deer in the headlights' eyes. Kristen looked at me and started laughing. I was seriously freaked out. Then Kristen decided it would be a great idea to go and investigate. Yeah, great idea Steve, GREAT FREAKING IDEA! (I call Kristen, Steve, because she loves Captain America.) She headed for the back and I followed her, not letting her go by herself.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just looking, Buck." She shot a smile over her shoulder. (Bucky as in James Buchanan Barnes. Yup that's me)

"We'll need some sort of weapon. We can't go in empty handed." I argued with her and she just crossed her arms waiting. My eyes scattered around and I found a set of plain wooden drumsticks. I chuckled nervously and handed her one.

"Ya, this'll help if they have a gun." Kristen laughed.

"You're insane." I shook my head.

"That's why we're friends."

Taking a breath, we moved in and yanked the string that was attached to the light, to turn on the lights. I looked around and found nothing. Okay, that was good, right? Wrong. Kristen wasn't convinced, so we had to look through the many shelves that were back here and see if we could find anyone.

One thing to know about Kristen, she loves mysteries. So this was her chance to pretend to be a secret agent finding who killed, I don't know, three people.

"You're not in a crime show, let's just go back to the show." I whined at her. "Nothing's here."

"Nothing, yes." She said in a scholar voice. "Nobody? That's under investigation."

I high-fived myself in the face, and helped her so this would be over with. Once we went through everything, we did it again, just to be sure.

"You find anything?"

"No." I answered. "You know what would be awesome?"

"Hmm." She started to go through the stacks of cassettes I had.

"If it was the turtles down here."

Kristen groaned. "You got problems."

I gave her a shove. "I mean how cool would that be? You and Mike would get along perfectly because of your love of food."

"Which one's the smart one?" She asked.

"That's Donnie. Donatello has the purple mask." I explained to her.

"The bo staff dude?" She asked and I hugged her.

"Oh, you make me so proud."

Kristen just laughed and shoved me away, but we quickly grabbed for each other when the lights went out.

"Okay, Steve, knock it off."

"It's not me." She said in an equally frightened voice.

We both stood and Kristen spoke again. "Now, I'm wishing it was the turtles."

"Me too! Leo would know what to do if it would be the Foot. He'd have the perfect plan, but Raph would think it's stupid. This would make Don have to hack into someone's system before the real fighting could start." I rambled.

"What about Mikey?"

"He'd yell 'Cowabunga'."

Then the lights flashed on making us shield our eyes for a moment.

"How do you know our names?" That voice…Leo?

My eyes were finally focused and a smaller version of the 2014 movie turtles were standing right in front of me! My heart started beating a hundred miles an hour and I started gasping for air that I couldn't get into my lungs quick enough. Oh my god, they were here!

"Alexa. Oxygen. Breathe!" She shook me.

I looked at her and took a shaky, but excited breath. My heroes were standing right in front of me! How was I supposed to stay calm?! My eyes met with Kristen's blue eyes again who showed that she was in as much of shock as I was, then I stared back at the turtles.

"In da middle of nowhere an' people still look at us like were freaks." Raph huffed and crossed his arms.

My eyes snapped to his golden ones. "You four are nowhere, nowhere, near freaks. NO matter what people say, you are human. You save the helpless and ask for nothing in return." I ran my hand through my hair. "You know what, that really annoys me, when people do that to you guys." I stomped up to the hot-tempered turtle and jabbed my finger into his, surprisingly smooth, plastron as I spoke. Raphael gave me this look that was a mix of anger and shock. "I don't know how you four ended up in my basement, but I promise you, I am no threat to you. I DO NOT work for the Foot or Eric Sachs or the merciless Shredder! So don't stand here and give me the stink eye!" I pulled my hand back and rested them on my hips as I glared.

The three brothers looked at Leo for directions on what to do, and Leo just nodded. That silent communication thing is freaking awesome. Then Leo looked at me. "That doesn't explain why you know who we are."

Oh boy, "I think it would be better if I just showed you." I led them out of the creepy storage room to the TV room where my DVD was still playing, and explained to them that they are actually famous. Mikey was all over this, but Leo, of course, was worried about still being seen. Heck, I didn't blame them. They still couldn't be seen because they are supposed to be fictional. "It's your decision for what to do next. I could tell my parents and sister you're here or start sneaking down supplies and think some more." I told them, but added. "It's a lot roomier upstairs and no one other than my family will see you."

Again the brothers had their silent conference, before Leo nodded. "As long as you're family keeps our secret, we will go upstairs."

 **So how was this version?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, Moore98Luke! Thanks for the fav and follow!**

Chapter 2

When I brought the guys up to meet my parents, it was chaos. My stepdad, Jim, tried to beat Raph over the head with a baseball bat, and my mom dragged me away from them, with Kristen with me too. I had to give the quickest explanation ever before Raph turned Jim into a bruise peach. After everyone chilled, and had a clear mind, my mom talked Jim into letting the guys stay. Jim was like Leo with the safety stuff. He'll give the guys the cold shoulder for a while before warming up to them. Donnie was standing calmly in front of his hot-headed brother and pushed up his big nerdy glasses. I couldn't help but smile. It was so cute in the movie when he did it. Everyone thinks the glasses was kind of a 'throwing it in your face' thing that Donnie is a nerd, but I thought it was a good addition.

We all sat in my small kitchen table and everyone got quiet. Kristen was looking at me, begging me to say something so we're not just sitting here, but I didn't know what to say. To avoid her begging, I looked over the guys and put my hand behind my back to play with the edge of my hair. Hmm, I wonder if the guys were like how they were in the movie. As if on cue, Raph cracked it neck, Don was at his glasses again, Mikey was petting my white mix terrier, Max, and Leo was watching all of us. Yeah, they seem really close to the movie. Man, I can't believe they're actually here!

"What are you thinking?" Kristen glared at me for ignoring her.

"How the shell did this happen?" My smile went away and I slide my hand down my face. How were they getting back to New York? "Wait, Splinter, where is he?"

The brothers got quiet and looked away. Even Mikey stopped petting Max and his brows furrowed. Max scurried off because Mikey stopped petting him and I looked at Leo, who's jaw clenched and his fists turned a light green. I shook my head. I wasn't a crier, but I was close to it right now.

"He, Splinter's okay, right?" No one answered. "Right?"

Leo closed his eyes and focused himself. "We lost him after the battle with Shredder."

No! My hand went to my face. No, he was supposed to survive that! I fought the tears and took another look at the four brothers. Raph was fighting his emotions, Don was staring blankly at the table, Mikey was in tears, and Leo, Leo's was like a brick wall. He was hiding all of his emotions, which only means that he's putting himself responsible for it. I went down to where Mikey was and pulled him towards me. I lost someone close to me and all I wanted was someone there to do this. Out of the four, Mikey always was like the baby to me, and even if it was the others, I hate seeing him hurting like this. The orange masked turtle held onto me tightly and shaking, as tears soaked his once bright mask and I checked on the others again. They were the same as the last time I looked at them. My mom was confused, but Jim knew Splinter was their father and had his hands folded in front of his face.

I hated the Shredder for this! I've always despised the Shredder, but now it was personal, and he's going down for it. One look at Mikey made that hate go away when I focused back on him.

"I'm so sorry." I told him as I rubbed his shell. "I'm so sorry this happened."

That's all I said because what else could you say to someone who just lost their only family? Kristen came over to the two of us and put her hand on Mikey's still shaking shoulder.

"Come on, Mikey. Let's go pick out a videogame to play." Kristen gently got Mikey to stand and let go of me, as she led him back into the basement.

My parents went into the office around the corner and Taylor, my twin, was in her room, oblivious to what was happening. Eh, she'll find out later.

"Is there anything I could do?" I asked the remaining turtles, looking away.

No one answered. No one even made eye contact with me. It was as if they weren't mentally here. Like they were just in their own little world of sorrow. That's a far too familiar place.

"I just lost a friend, who was like a brother to me, he'd tease me and always have me buy his lunch, but he always had my back. He died a few months ago, and, I just want you to know…I understand what you're going through. I know it's different because I'm dealing with a friend and you're dealing with a parent, but I'll help." I put my hand on Leo and Raph's shoulder. "You're not alone in this." A tear ran down Donnie's cheek and I moved my hand from Leo's shoulder to Don's. Raph shot out of his chair and stormed downstairs. Leo went to comfort his brainy brother and thanked me for trying to helo them with a pat on my arm. Before I could say anything else, Don got up calmly and went into the basement.

Once he was out of sight, I turned to Leo. He had his mask on, and I don't mean his signature blue one, this one is the one for emotions. This was a famous face of Leo. He was taking the blame. I looked up to him.

"Don't do it." He glanced at me confused before staring back at the basement door. "I know what you're doing." He still stayed quiet. "You're blaming yourself." His jaw clenched. "Leo, there was nothing you could've done."

"You weren't there." He went to leave, but I kept him from leaving. I know that trick. Try and leave so you don't have to talk about your feelings. Yeah, I know that one…all too well. It was one of my tricks I learned from him.

"Not physically, but it was in the movie, and if I'm right. You, Donnie, and Mikey were taken by Karai and her Foot soldiers." I said. "Am I right?"

Leo nodded.

"He knew if he didn't keep the Shredder's attention that he would go after you four. Now Raph, is buried in a bunch of rock, but he was okay. Anyway, Splinter pulled the level to seclude him and the Shredder so you all would be safe. Splinter was just being a father, trying to protect his sons, and unfortunately, it cost him." I paused. "This was the Shredder's doing, not yours." I had so much hatred in my voice when I said "Shredder". All of the pain he's given to my turtles, I could just rip the metal monster in half! I pulled Leo into a hug. I know what is this, hugfest? It's just how I help. "It'll be hard, I know it will, but you still have your brothers." I smiled as Leo relaxed into the hug. "I understand the responsibilities of being the leader and it is the total opposite of being the hero. There's dealing with your team and changing your plan so everyone stays alive, but Splinter picked you because he saw that fire to protect and determination to succeed. I know he's proud of you and that he made the right choice." More tears fell from my eyes, as I finished and I honestly couldn't believe I was crying. I mean, Splinter was Leonardo's father, not mine. I just felt so bad for him, always having to pick up the pieces. "You're not alone, Leo. You have your brothers and now, you have me. I want to help in any way that I can. Master Splinter wouldn't want you to dwell on what happened, and neither do I. This happened in one season of the TV show, and you wound up distancing yourself. You just weren't you. I know this is hard, but he's in a better place." We pulled away and I noticed he let out a few tears of his own, but he quickly swatted them away. I blushed slightly because I noticed I was starting to ramble.

"Thank you, Alexa." He held my gaze before retreating to the basement.

I followed and joined the others. Mikey and Don were in a better mood as Mikey played the video games. Mike was playing my Transformers game, and the goofball got past the level I was at. He had his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he flew across Cybertron taking out all of the Decpeticons and he was swinging the controller like it was the Autobot he played as. I giggled at him. Kristen was smiling that Mikey was back to himself and the sound of the punching bag in the back pulled my attention to the storage area. Oh yeah, I forgot that was back there.

Over by the Ping Pong and Air Hockey, my sister, brother, mother, and I were able to paint on a wall. Naturally, I painted the turtles, but of course, my brother wanted to draw Raph. So he drew him on our wall of handprints, spoiler, we had to paint over Raph.

Leo was admiring the decorated walls as Kristen came up to me with her guitar. We sat on the green leather couch and got situated.

"Ready?" She asked.

I peeked up at Leo and swallowed hard. Oh boy. "R-ready."

We continued our writing session and actually get half the song done. I told you we get distracted easily! After that span of success, it was all downhill. We got nothing done and Kristen left. She had her license so she drove. I reminded her how important it was that this was kept between us. My friend, Sarah, was a fan, but not as a big of a fan as I am. Still I told Kristen to keep her out of it. Leo's request.

"You promise you'll stay quiet on this one?" I asked.

"I promise, Bucky, relax." Kristen hugged me and grabbed her guitar.

We finished saying our good-byes and I waited for her to leave my view down my ridiculously long driveway.

"Hey, dudette!" Mikey smiled.

"Hey, Mikey." I shut the front door and turned towards him.

Leo walked up to us and asked. "Where are Don and Raph?"

"If they aren't in the basement or in the house, then my parents must've taken them for a tour outside. They're going out later with friends so I guess they were taking extra precautions for your guys' safety." I answered.

"They left without me?" Mikey shouted as he bolted outside. Leo smiled after his baby brother and followed.

I was in my yoga pants and my favorite ninja turtles shirt. I sat off to the side while I tried my hair up in a ponytail as the guys started their training. It was so amazing to see them in person. Their movements so much smoother and quicker. The awesome part was how each brother's style made their fighting styles different. It's amazing how different they were, but so in tune with each other that they all knew how to assist the other without speaking. I watched a little while longer before heading out for a quick jog. A good lap around the property would be nice. Plus, it shouldn't take me too long. I told the guys I was heading out as I hopped up into a jog.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Don't like blood?...Skip this chapter.**

Chapter 3

At the school I attend, I am taking personal fitness. Basically, it's a study hall to work out. At the beginning of class, we would take a lap around the building. We could walk, jog, whatever we want. I liked it because it helps me wake up for school, surprisingly. It always was one way I cleared my head. Especially near my house where nature can echo in my ears. Ah, it was so relaxing. Plus, I felt like I was on patrol with the guys. Actually, right now wouldn't be a bad time to see how my endurance has improved. Taking a quick look around, I kept jogging. I didn't really know where I was. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, which isn't the best idea.

As the sky darkened, I searched my pockets for my phone. Oh wait, yoga pants DON'T have pockets. So now it was getting dark and I had no communications with anyone. PERFECT! I started to head back when a bush rustled near me. I stopped. Probably not the best idea, but like I said before, this was because of my many times getting scared watching Pewdiepie videos. Heck, maybe it was Mikey trying to prank me.

"Hello?" I stepped closer, but it wasn't Mikey! Instead it was a silhouette of a man! I spun around to run, but was tackled by my pursuer. I kept fighting against the man as he used his weight to keep me down. I cried out for help. "Leo! Raph! Mikey!" My nails dug into the ground as I was pulled away from my home, from safety. "Donnie!" Help!" I kept my screaming going and kicked about frantically. Even as the man's hand went over my mouth, I kept up the fight. I was not going down like this! It was obvious that that he was getting annoyed, and proved it when he tossed me to the ground and yanked me by my hair to get my in a kneeling position. More men showed up and it finally hit me who they were…the Foot. My heart stopped when I heard the clanging sound of metal and found myself face to face with Ch'rell, Oroku Saki, the Shredder.

"Hello, little girl." His Japanese accent was thick and pretty hard to understand him with the amount of panic and adrenaline rushing through me. "What are you doing out this late?" He asked with sarcasm. "It is foolish to go out by yourself. I should teach you a lesson of what could happen to you." He stepped closer.

HE KILLED SPLINTER! I grabbed a rock closest to me and pulled away from the soldier and charged at the metal villain. I cried out when pain exploded in my stomach. I looked down to see that I was pretty much impaled! The closest Foot soldier pulled me back to the ground.

"Foolish girl! You think you can beat me?" Shredder grabbed me by my neck and threw me to the ground, hard. I gasped for air. Yeah, that's gonna hurt later on, if I make it that long.

"Help!" My voice was caught as I received another hit.

I held my stomach where blood was now oozing out and I tried to crawl away, but I was being herded 'like a sheep to the slaughter' like Shredder said in "Shredder strikes back". After getting throw a couple more times, my body was trying to decide whether it wanted to be numb or hurt like hell. Then I hit a tree and a loud crack sounded from my chest. That was it for the oxygen that was left in my system. When I hit the ground, I clawed at the ground. I had to get away! I wanted to go home! Once again Shredder had me by my neck and laughed as I used the remaining energy I had to pull myself up and get some air.

"Where are they?" He jolted me. "Where are the turtles?"

I lifted myself up high enough to get some air and I spit out. "Go to hell!" He shook me harder and the world spun.

"Let her go!" Leo's voice boomed.

I have never left so much relief in my entire life. Note to self: Take your phone with you!

"As you wish." Shredder threw me like a ragdoll back into that stupid tree.

I cried out and grabbed my chest. These freaking trees! I fought to get air in me, and started to tear up from the panic and pain. With my now blurry vision, I saw a blur of green flash in front of me.

"D-Donnie?" I tried to blink away the tears as he gently poked at my ribs. "Ow!" I hissed.

"Sorry, and yeah, it's me. Leo, hold her steady, I've got to stop the bleeding." I felt his hand go to the one on my stomach. "Alexa, move your hand." He ordered and I whimpered as I tore it away. Donnie made a face at it and got started with a quick wrap. The fight was over and Mikey and Raph were standing on guard.

"Donatello, I can't breathe." Leo was sitting my up and I cried out again.

"Take it easy. Do as I do." Leo made me look at him, and copy how he was breathing. "There you go."

"Ah, Don, tell me you're almost done." I whined.

"This'll have to do 'til we get back." He told me before turning to Leo. "Leo, carry her."

Leo picked me up bridle style and called Raph to follow. I wrapped one arm around his neck and focused on the warmth that radiated from his body. I just survived my first ninja turtle fight. Sweet, but man, I'm gonna look like a zombie. Donnie then told the group to hurry up so I could get stitched up, and they broke out into a jog. My other arm went around my stomach and I tried to relax as my head leaned onto Leo's shoulder.

They saved me.

Leo held me close to him as I took in his warmth. How did they know I was in trouble? I may never know, but they did. Was I really that far away from the house? No one could've heard me. The sound of my back door shutting, told me we were back and the guys put a sheet on the table and Leo gently put me down and unwrapped me. I saw Mikey and Raph go for supplies and Donnie adjusted my shirt so he had plenty of room to work, but still keep me covered. Raph came into my view with a needle which he stuck in my arm. I was confused by what it was, but the sleepiness that hit me told me what it was. Everything was started to become mush. Donnie was shouting out orders, Taylor was shouting, and the hand I didn't know I was grasping onto fell from my now limp hand as everything went black.

When I woke up I was in my room. My mouth was dry and god I was sore. I was laying on my back staring at the ceiling. This was weird, I never sleep on my back. Peeking to the side out my window, I saw that it was dark, but starting to get light. Maybe it was morning?

"You're up." I looked over to see Leo sitting in my rolley chair at my desk beside my bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." I carefully moved to my side.

I had met the Shredder last night. The MONSTER that MURDERED Master Splinter and hurt the turtles so badly. My anger flamed up again, but stopped when Leo picked up a cup and pill. Could I somehow protect them? Leo turned to me and helped me with the pill. It was about time, my stiffness was starting to hurt.

"Thanks." I looked around again. "Where are the others?"

"Sleeping. We're taking shifts to keep an eye on you. It was your parents' idea actually." He told me and I stiffly nodded. "What's wrong?"

"How is the Shredder here?" I was angry at the Shredder, but I was no match for him, obviously. "How did he know where you four were?"

"Don's trying to figure that out. He was up all night trying to figure it out. The only thing we have to work with is that it was the same way we were brought here." Lines of concentration etched into Leo's face. "I finally got him to take a break and go to sleep." There was some silence and anger and fear flashed in Leo's eyes.

"Thank you for saving me." I put my hand on his. When our hands touched, there was a burst of warmth that shot through my arm and Leo took my hand to give it a soft squeeze.

"You're welcome." He smiled that slight smile that drove me insane. Oh, why was he so attractive? Shut up, I think a mutant turtle is attractive, get over it.

It wasn't bright enough to see his face clearly, but I could still see him, and I felt safe and secure. We stayed like that until Raph came in to take over watch. I said bye to Leo and watched as Raph took Leo's spot in the rolley chair and crossed his arms. Typical Raph.

"Hey, uh, thanks for before." I said and he just rolled his eyes. "You kick some serious shell." I smiled as a laugh slipped out.

"Don't mention it." He shrugged and started to play with his Sai.

"My older brother, Frank, was gonna get a pair of Sai, and eventually teach me how to use them." I watched Raph with amusement.

"Yeah?" He said unamused.

"Mhm, but the knucklehead never got a pair. I'm still annoyed at that, but whatever. We did spend an entire night practicing some other weapons, most your brothers weapons. He wanted to learn them so then he could teach me because I really really wanted to learn. Frankie thought it would be cool to learn a video of Mikey using his chucks and found one from one of the movies. It was ridiculously difficult, but somehow my bro got most of the moves. (I think it's impossible for anyone to do that one move where Mikey has the chuck spinning on his finger) I suck at chucks."

"Ya any good at da othas?" He asked sounding tired and bored.

"Bo staff was okay, but the katanas were my best. I hope we get a pair of Sai, though. I want to learn how to learn them so badly." Hint, hint, TEACH ME.

Raph looked at me with slight interest in what I was talking about. "When ya get betta I'll teach ya a few tings, aight?"

"Okay." I smiled as he started to look around my room. It must be pretty weird with a bunch of picture of him and his brothers being in a teenage girls room, or anyone's room. He picked up my '03 Donatello action figure from my desk. Raph just shook his head and a smile crept on his face as he put it down. "My stepbrother got that for me, he lost the staff though."

"Fascinating." Raph sighed, but continued to look around.

He was still really buff and I was afraid he was going to get stuck in the chair! I'm afraid because I'd be laughing too hard to try and help him.

"Ya should get some sleep, Donnie will be in 'ere next and is gonna wanna check those stitches." Raph told me probably cause he didn't want to talk. This was a kind way of telling me to 'shut up'. So proud!

"Okay, night, Raph." I closed my eyes and felt my weariness kick in.

"Night, Kiddo. Ya did good today. Thanks fer not tellin' tin head 'bout us."

"You're welcome." I yawn as I said it, before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After a few weeks of recovery, Don gave me the 'okay' to get out of bed and move around. For my mom, this meant I was back to school. None of the guys thought this was a good idea, so when Raph was teaching me some things about the Sai, Don was hooking my phone up with a panic button. I was overjoyed when he said he was installing it. With the Foot roaming around, I'm glad I could have some back up now.

Lucky for me, Taylor was able to get all of my books, and the school has a website to get the assignments. Donnie helped me with a majority of it, such as the Math and English work. It was pretty amazing how he knew all of this, and he was only seventeen!

Now, with my phone having the panic button, I got all of the guys' numbers, and Taylor and I headed to school. We don't have a car yet so we took the bus. WORST ride EVER! It was so bouncy and loud and it hurt like hell. I bit my cheek the entire ride as we finally pulled up to the school. Letting out a breath of relief, I got off the bus and went right to my locker. I was too sore and cranky about waking up early that I shuffled to my first block class: personal fitness. Once I got into the gym, my short blonde friend, Jessica, shouted from across the gym.

"Alexa's back!" She met me halfway and embraced me in a tight hug.

I flinched. "Ouch, uh, Jessie, I'm a little broke. Could you let go?"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. What happened?" She let go and walked with me to the rest of our class, which was like four other people.

We all knew that people would ask about why I was gone for multiple months so we came up with a quick and simple story. It wasn't anything too complicated so I'm gonna roll with it.

"I was climbing a tree, and I lost my footing. After sliding down half the tree, I noticed the gash on my stomach. Right after, I got a hold of the tree, I fell again. Broke a rib." I shrugged but flinched.

"Oh my god!" Yeah, that's her favorite line.

"What?" Asked another student.

Jessie filled him in on what happened and two other students came into the conversation. "Wow that sucks."

Ya, but the good thing is I don't have to participate in class." I smiled and tried to sit down without hurting myself. "I feel like a log in this thing. There so much wrap that I can barely move." I whined.

"Why don't you loosen them?" One of the girls asked like it was the most obvious solution ever.

"Cause my doctor will murder me." My doc is Donnie, but I'm not going to go around saying a ninja turtle is my doctor or a renaissance scientist is my doctor, I'm gonna try and avoid what my doctor's name is. If I did get out of this crap, Don would be chasing me around the property swinging his bo like a madman! I almost started laughing just thinking about a crazed Donnie running rampant. Oh my god and if it ended up on TV, 'Breaking News, teenage girl runs from what appears to be a teenage mutant ninja turtle…' that would be bad, but hysterical!

"Alrighty, are we all ready for another exciting day of exercising." Yeah, my teacher really loved his job. When he saw me, he was surprised. I don't blame the guy, I was gone for a long time. "Alexa, you're back."

I slowly stood and handed him the note Donnie wrote. "Kind of sort of. I'm out of action for today, Mr. Barry." He adjusted his glasses.

"A tree?"

"Um, ya, working on my arm strength." I rubbed the back of my neck, which yanked at my side. Ouch.

"Well, you're doctor wants you to at least walk. You get to catch up on your exercising, so you're taking the lap."

I pouted as I waited for everyone to get into some gym clothes. Me, I've already committed to gym clothes since getting attacked. It didn't take too long for everyone to come back to the group and we headed outside. First, of course, we stretched and the others jogged off, while I walked. I had my phone with me and put my headphones in. We were going on a new track which was a long track around a grassy area. There were trees that lined a section of the track. Oh yeah, my favorite…not! So when I got to that section of the track, I picked up my pace, which wasn't too comfortable. Sorry, I don't feel like risking a repeat of the last months, and just my luck a Foot ninja jumped out of the bush that was rustling before. This time I screamed when I saw him and it got one of the students' attention.

It was Lillian, and her big brown eyes widened as I struggled to quicken my pace. "Guys! Help!" She called to the rest of the class in front of us. She did gain their attention and the three guys of the class ran back while Jess went to get Mr. Barry. The guys kicked the shell out of the Foot that appeared and had them retreating. Man, the Foot were getting bad if high school boys can get them to retreat.

By the time the Foot disappeared, Mr. Barry was with the crowd of scared students, but it wasn't because I was almost kidnapped. I looked where everyone else was staring and noticed my stitches came loose and possibly popped, again. Ugh, this is the second time!

"What happened here?" He exclaimed.

One of the guys took care of this. "There were a bunch of thugs who tried to attack Alexa and Lilly."

"Yeah, but we kicked a – I mean, we got rid of them." Said another kid.

"Alright everyone inside." Mr. Barry instructed.

"Can I call someone to pick me up?" I asked.

"Yeah, go ahead."

I called Leo and held onto…I think his name is Patrick, as we slowly made our way back to the school. After the second ring, Leo answered.

"Alexa, are you okay?" Geez, it was as if he knew already.

"Kind of, they were at the school, and my class is outside. They tried to finish what they started a few months ago."

"Where are you now?" He rambled out.

"Heading inside the building. Some of the guys in my class got them to back off."

Leo muttered something along the lines of 'I knew this was a bad idea' and sighed. "Jim's on his way."

"Thanks Leo." I smiled.

"You're welcome. Just hurry and get inside, I don't want another close call." He paused. "Be careful"

"I'll be safe inside the building, but thanks. You too." With his thanks, the call ended and we were back in the building heading to the main office. Sorry I didn't like the nurses here. Okay, so one day I was really really dizzy, and you know what they told me? Here's some Tums and an ice pack, go back to class. Aren't high school nurses the best?

When Jim arrived, he helped me into his truck and drove off quietly. He had a frown glued to his face and his knuckles were white from gripping the wheel so hard. Poor steering wheel. I don't know if it was he's mad at the guys or he's mad, but glad I'm okay. The ride wasn't too bad compared to the drive we had to make going down my driveway, which was the roughest road you could ever drive on, and Jim didn't try and make it comfortable. He just like the truck jolt me around as I bit into my lip. Okay, maybe he was mad at me for something. Who the hell knows? But as the truck pulled to a stop, I rushed out of the truck. Well, I rushed as much as I could. Then Leo raced out of the house and guided my into the house and on our 'new' operation table where Don was waiting with all of his supplies ready. I got up on the table, Don got started on re-stitching me back up.

"How'd they know where to find you? Why were you outside?" Leo shot questions at me.

"How they found me? Good question. Why I was outside? That's a part of my personal fitness class, we take a nice run outside around the school." I shot back at him.

Leo rubbed his eyes with his index finger and his thumb before sliding his hand down his face. "That's it. You're not going back to school until the Foot are gone. It's way too risky. Got it?"

"Got it." I had one arm draped over my face and the other held up a thumbs up.

Taking a glance at Leo, who was now frantically pacing. Don shook it off for a little, until we noticed Leo wasn't going to stop.

"Would you stop your pacing?" Don snapped. "You're going to wear a trench into the floor."

"How were they able to get to her?" Leo was furious.

"Right here." I waved.

"I don't know, Leo." Don told Leo.

I could tell that bothered Don. Donatello does not like to be in a situation he can't control or figure out a solution. That's how the smart turtle has always been. The frustration was radiating off of him as Don helped me sit up.

"Well, we wouldn't have to worry so much for my safety, if I knew how to defend myself against at least five people. I'm only saying enough so I could get away." I piped up and the brothers looked at me before looking back at each other.

They knew it was a decent idea, but then that would mean there's more of a possibility Leo wouldn't be able to talk me out of leaving the guys to go into a fight on their own. Well, maybe that'll happen, but I'll be safer than I am now. Oh, oh, will Leo train me? That would be awesome, especially since he took Splinter's lessons to heart the most.

"Fine. When you're off of bed-rest, we'll start training." Leo sulked out of the room and I rolled my eyes.

"God, he can be as bad as Raph sometimes." This brought a smile to Donnie's as he let out a soft chuckle. "Don't tell him I said that."

"Secret's safe with me."

After, I was sent to my room to rest, but I wasn't tired and I'm sick of this bed. Leo stayed with me for a little while to keep me from getting bored, and luckily, the turtle calmed down. He stayed for about two, three hours before telling me I needed to sleep. So, when Leo left the room and shut the door, I yanked out my drawing notebook to sketch out a few things. I couldn't go to sleep and I couldn't just sit here. I'll convince my doctors who are getting to the point where I'm going to claim them stalkers, that it won't hurt me if I draw. It was the next time Don came in with food that I convinced him to let me draw or read. Leo was easy to persuade when I had Donnie on my side, and so the vigils started. Almost every hour, I had one of the turtles with me. Mikey was the one who came the most, and let me tell you, he's very very chatty. Oh boy, this was gonna be a LONG recovery.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Summer was about to get started and I was back on my feet. During my recovery, I felt like I gained two more mothers. Don and Leo were starting to get on my nerves from checking on me every five minutes, that's if they're late. They refused to let me leave my bed, on the exception of needing to use the bathroom. The only thing that was allowed was school work, reading, and drawing. The day that Don came into my room and said I was cleared to walk around, I got out of bed and went downstairs to see my dog. Then I noticed, I haven't been downstairs for weeks! I took a few days to really get used to being able to walk around before Leo and I got started on my training.

"She's betta den Mikey." Raph laughed.

"Hey!" Mikey whined.

I was in the barn with the turtles practicing blocking with my new sensei. Taking a quick look at Raph and Mikey, I lost my concentration and Leo got my arm.

"Ow!" I knew what those knuckleheads were doing! They were forcing me to test my focus!

"Focus, Alexa." Leo ordered.

That's it. I blocked the others out and focused on Leo's strikes as they went from high to low and at different paces. Each one I met, I smiled with glee. Leo started to strike faster and faster, and I kept up. Hey, it was like we were dancing in the ancient art of Nin –

"Ah!" I shouted as Leo tripped me and I landed onto the thick layer of hay we spread out to act as a mat. Leo bent down over me as we tried to catch our breaths. I smiled. "How'd I do?" He had my hands pinned over my head and my legs trapped underneath him. I think I knew the answer, but I was wondering how well I'm progressing.

"You're trapped. You can't get out. If this were the Foot, this would be bad. Now, how'd did you do?" He asked me.

"Bad." I looked away from his amazing blue eyes.

"If this was in a real situation, then yes, you did bad." He got up and pulled me along with him.

I sighed. I hated messing up and having to do this over and over and over again. I didn't want him to think that I couldn't do this. Why can't I just get this right? Why do I keep failing?

"But," Leo said, "you are improving well." He dropped down into a fighting stance. "Now, your turn for some payback."

My eyes widened, but I got into my fighting stance. "You?"

"Yes, me." He smirked and charged at me.

I yelped, but dodged the punches that were coming at me with incredible speed. The others were watching intently as Leo put his all into this. Oh shell, oh shell, oh shell! Okay, I had to stop running and get into this fight. As Leo's fist went for my face, I dropped to the ground to try and get him off his feet, but the freaking 'master of knowing his environment' leapt over my leg. We both paused, circling each other as we planned our next attack. How was I supposed to do this? When it comes to fighting, Leo is always four steps ahead of his opponent and so well balanced and focused, but so was I. My balance comes when I'm horseback riding. We always have to stay in tune with our horse. Feeling for any tension or panic, and then testing to see how well you know the horse you're riding to get them to relax. If we don't stay completely focused, we lose this feel. Now, how was I supposed to do that with Leo? He lunged at me and I just barely got out of the way. Okay, let's see what happens if I punch…now!

Leo caught my fist and found my opening. His eyes were smiling at the fact that I tried to attack him. Quickly, before the chance was gone, I grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his shell. Then I took out his knees by hitting the back of them and now he was on his knees. I applied more pressure to his arm and he went down to the ground. The guys didn't like to have their arms behind their shell because it was too uncomfortable. When he was on the ground he used his other hand to tap out. He shook out his arm as he stood to look at me.

"Better?" I smiled.

"Better." Leo nodded.

Mikey ran up to me and tackled me into a hug as he spun me around. "Dudette, how the shell did you do that?"

Mikey kept rambling about how epic that was as the others came to me to give me some pointers or congratulate me. After we all relaxed, I went up to Leo.

"So…..can I have me weapon now?" I gave Leo a big and cheesy smile as he led me over the a few weapons I've already started to train with.

When the guys showed me the weapons the first time, I was surprised. How the shell did they pay for all of this, but then I found out that they made it themselves. Jim gave them all of the supplies that they would need. It took a while, but as you can tell, Jim has warmed up to the guys.

The weapons I've been training with are the katanas, the Sai, the bow and arrow, and one Leo suggested, the Kamas. Kamas literally looked like small hockey sticks, but instead of the face of the hockey blade being wooden or plastic, the Kamas have a real blade. I had fun training with all of these weapons, but the Kamas were my favorite. I picked up the familiar weapon and spun them.

"You want those?" Leo asked.

I nodded. "What do you think?"

"I think it needs more color." He said as he tossed me a roll of bright blue fabric. "That's your favorite color, right?"

"I think you just want me to match you." I teased and then thanked him for the wrap.

We went through some more practice with the Kamas before heading inside for lunch.

"How was training?" Mom asked as we walked in.

"Great, and check it out, I chose my weapon." I showed her my Kamas as the guys took their seats around the table.

"Those look safe." She said sarcastically as she passed out sandwiches.

"Yeah, says the person who takes me and Taylor shooting every week." I countered.

"Alright, you got me." Mom put her hands up in defeat. "And I know the turtles will keep you safe." She came over and kissed my forehead.

We all chatted about today's lesson until the doorbell rang. I blinked and the guys vanished as my mom answered the door.

"Hello, is Alexa home?"

It was my friend, Sarah.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen. Come on in."

Sarah walked into the kitchen and I waved at her. "Hey, Barton."

Remember how I said I called Kristen, Steve because she likes Captain America? Well, Sarah is a BIG fan of Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye.

"What up, Barnes. How's the metal arm doing?"

Ha. Ha. Pick on the character who lost his real arm.

"Eh, you know, still rusting up a bit." I rolled my eyes.

She sat at the table with me and I nervously glanced around to see that the guys hid pretty well and took my Kamas with them. Phew…

"Great! So when are you coming back to school?"

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"What do you mean you don't know? Didn't your doc tell you?" She asked.

"It's a long story and," Oh please don't let her kill me, "I can't tell you it."

"Why not?" She leaned back in the back of the chair and glared at me.

Oh my god she reminded me of Raph there. I fought back a laughed, which I failed at.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, it's just, you're just like Raph." I lost it.

She tossed her bag at me and I caught it still laughing my ass off.

"Don't change the subject!" She wound up starting to laugh to.

"See you are like Raph, throwing things at me!" I laughed and saw Raph peeking into the kitchen and shook his head.

"Fine, fine, I'm okay with that. Raph, does kick some serious shell." She finally stopped laughing.

"Yeah, but the others do too." I pointed out.

"Eh, I guess." She shrugged.

"They do! Okay come on, take Donnie for example. The wide range for the staff keeps the Foot away, and Mikey's goofy behavior makes his enemies lose their focus." I explained.

"Look at you explaining all the ninja stuff. Leo would be proud."

I blushed a little. I hope he was.

"Well, we know it's not the weapon. Remember what Splinter said, 'it's not the weapon, but rather, the ninja who wields it'."

Poor Splinter.

"Hey, Buck, you alright?"

"Uh, ya, ya. I just wish I could've met him." I said honestly.

"Ha, could you imagine meeting Splinter? The turtles?" Then she punched her fist into her hand as she frowned. "Make the Shredder pay for what he did to them in 'Exodus'."

"And what he did to Splinter." I was talking about reality.

Sarah frowned, but the smiled as she started tapping out the beat to the elevator scene in the new movie. I couldn't help but laugh.

"MC Mikey." I said and Sarah laughed as she tried to keep up with the song and laugh. "MC, rika rika." We failed at our little jam sesh and stopped. "We need more people."

"Word." Silence covered us. "Is everything okay?"

"Uh ya, why?" I said too quickly.

"At school, Steve's gotten really quiet and now you're blanking out on me." She studied me. "AND with your injuries you should've been back to school by now."

"Family issues."

"Buck, don't lie. You're terrible at lying."

She waited for me to say something, but I didn't so she got up and went to leave. I ran out after her. "Sarah, wait!"

"Dude, you know what, you and Kristen are my friends, and you're not supposed to keep stuff from me." She kept walking, but stopped suddenly.

"Sarah, let – "

"Shh!" She snapped.

We both quieted and listened. It was quiet, besides for the wind blowing at the trees. Anybody could use that as cover to move closer. I yanked Sarah behind me as we both backed up. I slid my hand into my pocket to click the panic button on my phone. Sarah was beyond confused because you can say that I'm the cautious almost scaredy cat of the three of us. My Kamas were tossed next to me and I quickly grabbed them getting a glimpse of Raph hiding near the house. I picked them up and got ready to protect my friend who was beyond confused right now.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"You wanted to know what Steve and I were up to. Well, I have a feeling you might find out." I jumped out into battle with a Foot ninja who jumped out of nowhere, but I had everything under control. The moment I knocked him out with the bottom of my Kama, two more ninjas came out then two more, and a couple more. I saw Raph give me a nod, and I rammed my Kamas into my belt and stepped back as Raph came storming in. Sarah got quiet and I looked to see her mouth hanging open. I knew how she felt.

"Alexa, get da two a ya back inside da house. We got dis." Raph shouted as his Sai collided with a sword.

I nodded and dragged Sarah away from the fight. Mikey passed us and waved as I kept us moving. I didn't stop until I was inside the house with the doors locked and made sure Sarah wasn't hurt. Then we both sat at the table to take a breather. I waited for her to collect her thoughts and put together what just happened. When I thought she was calmed down she yelled.

"WHAT?" Her hands flung up and she hopped up to start pacing.

"We can explain everything when the guys get back. Hopefully, Shredder's not out there with them." I peered out the window before adjusting the curtains to fully block the window.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Shredder's here? What about Splinter?"

I looked away. It was because of HIM that Splinter isn't here or alive. "He's dead."

"What?"

"SHREDDER KILLED HIM!" Rage whirled through me, fueling my outburst.

"Hell, if Shredder's here and he killed Splinter, I'm going out." She went to leave, but I stepped in front of her.

"NO." I said with such authority, it scared me.

"Alexa, he killed Splinter. Tin Man's going down."

"I know you're mad, but this won't change anything. He'll still be gone." My vision blurred as I remembered Mikey sobbing for his father. Damn, how could this happen to them?

"How are the guys taking it?" Sarah's voice softened and we returned to the kitchen table.

"It hit them so hard. Sarah, he was their FATHER. He raised them, taught them right from wrong, loved them." I slouched into one of the chairs. "Raphael is doing what he usually does."

"Going at the punching bag, sulking?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"And Leo?"

"I talked to him about it, and I'm trying to keep him from shutting everyone out. He's been doing great so far." I smiled at how happy the guys actually seemed these last few months.

"Word. Leo's pretty stubborn, and for you to get through to him is great." Sarah smirked.

"Well, the Ancient One got through to him and Usagi tried."

"Yes, but he still wasn't a hundred percent, you know? From the sounds of it, it seems like this was immediate."

"Barton, what are you getting at?"

"I think a certain leader in blue likes you, and I'm not talking about Captain America."

I scoffed and shook my head.

"There's something about him that stands out to you. You see past the green." She smiled. "Talk to him and maybe you'll be surprised by what you find out."

"Sarah, they aren't staying here." God, it hurt to say that. "Even if I want them to. Raph will go insane if he's out of the city for too long. Plus, if I do, you know, go out with Leo, saying good-bye will be even worse than it already is gonna be."

"So you're not denying you like him."

"NO, I like him a lot." I blushed.

"Aw Barnes, you got it so bad."

She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh along. Then a knock at the door made us stop laughing and I pulled out my Kamas. I put my finger to my lips, telling Sarah to be quiet.

"Guys?" I called out the door.

"Yeah, it's us." Leo was the one to call back.

I sighed in relief and let them in. They all piled in and I looked over them all before they could drop onto the couch. Good, only minor scratches and bruises. Donnie laughed.

"What?"

"You're getting as bad as me. We're fine." Donnie said just as Leo nearly shoved him over and went up to me.

"Are you okay?" Leo looked me in the eyes and I felt my knees get weak.

I smiled and nodded, but turned and glared when Sarah snickered. Everyone looked at her and I glared daggers at her.

"What's so funny, you two?" Mikey asked.

"Nothing." I answered before Sarah could say anything. "Right, Barton?"

I did see her eyes linger on Raph as he sat on the recliner. Haha, payback's a bitch, Barton. As if she read my mind, she shook her head.

"Don't even think about it, Barnes."

I laughed and looked at the two of them. Hmm, Sarah and Raphael? Eh, maybe.

"Come on, don't leave me hanging guys." Mikey whined.

"We were talking about you guys while you were out having all the fun." Sarah said. "That's all."

"Like what?" He urged her to go on.

"Oh same ole Mikey." She rolled her eyes.

"You expect them to be different." I laughed, but Mikey kept at it. "Hey Raph."

Raph looked up from his chair and I nodded at Mikey. He smirked and got up. The two were chasing each other around the house like lunatics until there was a loud SLAP! We all snickered and laughed as the two brothers made their way back to the table. Then we got Sarah caught up on everything and told her that Kristen knew to. The whole time I was explaining this with the guys, I felt a pair of eyes on me. Taking a lucky guess that it was a certain blue eyed leader because he was being really quiet and Sarah kept smiling.

"Okay, so since the Shredder's here, doesn't that mean that Bishop, Hun, or Stockman could be here too?"

"Who?" Raph asked.

"Uh, they wouldn't know who they are. Wrong movie." I reminded her.

"No, but if these turtles could be here, can't the other versions?"

We all looked at each other. Ah snap! If this was true, we were going to be in BIG trouble. The guys gave me a concerned look.

"Let's hope that's not the case, I don't want to meet Bishop, and I want you four as far away from him as possible." I shuddered. I don't know a lot about Bishop, but I do know he's insane. All I know is he really wants to dissect the guys and make a mutant army. Oh and dissections were going to be done with them alive. My stomach dropped. This could really happen to them. This wasn't some fictional TV show where the main character never dies. I put my hand on the table for support. "He can't be here."

"The dude's nuts." Sarah agreed.

"Who is he?" Leo asked.

Sarah answered this one. "He's a crazy scientist that wants to dissect you guys."

The turtles didn't like this.

"Do NOT mess with him. If he's not causing problems just let him alone. The things he would do to you four are worse than what Sachs did to you." I was staring at the table.

"If we do cross paths with him, we'll make it through." Leo put his hand on mine.

"I hope you're right." I squeezed his hand.

Picturing them strapped to a metal table with a saw going at them made me tense, so did Sarah. It probably hit her what could really happen.

She swore. "I didn't even think about that," her hand slid down her face, "he could really hurt you guys now."

"Everything's changed." I sighed as Leo knelt next to the chair and hugged me.

Sarah was smiling. "Told ya, Barnes."

I ignored her and returned the hug.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey guys!" Donnie came bolting outside.

We all turned to look at Donnie, who came running into the barn. Donnie was excused from training today, and Leo had me stuck sparring with the practice dummy.

"What's up, Don?" Leo asked as we stopped our training and surrounded an over excited Donatello.

"We can go home!" Don shouted.

Home? The day I feared would come was unfortunately here. I went into my little world of shock and I remembered the guys were in front of me and forced a smile on my face. While they celebrated, I went to the house. Once I was inside, I ran for my room as the tears ran down my face. My chest ached and shut my door, which accidently slammed. Diving onto my bed and clutching a pillow to me, I curled in a ball and let my emotions out into the pillow. After a few minutes of this, I took a breath to stop. This wasn't right. They were going home I should be happy, right? God, I was gonna miss them, and this isn't like a friend or family member moving. The turtles would just become fictional again, it would be like this never happened, and I'd go back to my mundane world. I choked up a cry again and yanked my ninja turtles throw blanket around me. A knock at the door made me silence my tears.

"Who is it?" I covered my sad voice.

"It's Leo, can I come in?"

I couldn't answer, so I pulled the blanket closer to me. The sound of my door opening then closing and I kept my back to him. I sniffled.

"How you doing?" He asked.

I just shook my head, not trusting my voice. He sighed.

"Alexa, can you face me? I want to talk to you and not your back." Leo almost chuckled.

I wiped at my face before sitting up and turning towards him. "I'm being selfish."

Leo's hand went to my cheek as his thumb gently caught the tears that streamed out of my control. "No you're not."

"Yes, I am. I don't want you guys to be out of my life, but it's not my right to keep you here." I rambled.

"But we don't want to leave, but we know we have to. We've brought our enemies here and it's bringing harm to you. It's too dangerous to be friends with us." Leo told me.

"You don't think I know that." I looked up at him and his hand fell from my face. "I know what happens in your life, as creepy as that sounds. There's always that constant threat, and the possibility of one of you not coming back home. I know that, Leonardo, but it doesn't matter to me."

"I can't risk your life like that." He said in a stern voice.

"You won't be, it'll be me." I argued and silence grew over us. "When are you all leaving?"

Leo looked at my clock. "In a few, we should go down."

I nodded stiffly and followed him down, and found Sarah and Kristen in the yard where a contraption similar to the portal in "Back to the Sewers". We started on our good-byes. Mikey came charging at me and literally lifted me and spun to keep balance. He had my arms pinned under his as he dramatically blubbered about never forgetting me stuff. I patted his shell.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Mikey." I smiled as Donnie separated Mikey from me and he gave me a hug.

"Be careful. I won't be able to stitch you up on call."

I giggled and nodded. "I'll try, Donnie." Then we stepped back from each other. "Stay safe."

"Always am." He waved and pushed his glasses up.

Raph and Sarah were hugging so I just waved good-bye to Raph. My eyes met Leo's and that bubble of emotion was fighting to explode. I jogged up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I let that bubble have a little air hole and cried as he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. Mikey cleared his throat and we turned to see the others waiting in front of the portal. It took all my strength, but I let go of Leo.

"Good-bye, Alexa." He said and walked towards his brothers.

This was it, in a few minutes they'll be gone forever, and I never got to tell Leo how I felt about him. My lip trembled. "Leo, wait!" I ran after him.

He turned and I wrapped my arms back around his neck and pressed my lips to his. If he didn't like me back then I wouldn't have to face the embarrassment, but to my surprise, he kissed me back and held me closer! He pulled back to speak.

"Damn, you're making this harder to leave." Leo told me at a whisper.

"It was hard to let you go without letting you know that…I love you."

His eyes reflected happiness, and he kissed me again before letting me go. Leo turned away and returned to his brothers. My eyes never left his as a bright light flashed and they were gone, but we weren't alone. Bishop stood before me. No…

"Get out of here!" I shouted at Sarah and Kristen as I had my Kamas in my hands and fought the agents that fought me. I used everything the guys taught me, but it didn't get me far as I was knocked out.

My head was pounding and regained consciousness. I tried to move, but found I was restraint to a table. I busted my eyes open, chest heaving, and frantically looked around. Where the hell was I? A bright light shining down on me. I was starting to hate the freaking light as it made my vision spotty. I went to go tug at the restraints, but Bishop came into my view. I tried to glare at him.

"I have come across something fascinating that is becoming a danger to me. You know what that is?" He picked up a remote and admired it as he asked me the question.

I just kept my glaring up.

"Don't like talking, huh?" He sighed with a head shake. "Don't worry that's fixable." He sneered. "As I was getting at. Those creatures you call your family, that's what I found out. They seem to have invented a complex trans dimensional portal. That could be really useful to me." A smirk was etched on his face. "That is why I took you. You will be my bait to get those pathetic beings to hand me what I want. You could make this easy for me and tell me where they are." He noticed that I wasn't going to answer. The remote in his hand was waved in front of my face. "Empty answers will have some punishments."

"I don't know where they are." I glared at Bishop even though I was freaking out on the inside. This guy scared the chiz outta me.

"That's not the right answer." He chuckled. "Sorry, sweetheart."

As he pressed the button and electrical currents zapped through my system. I bit down on my tongue to try and keep myself from screaming, but a loud shriek escaped my throat. He asked again and again where the guys were and I gave him the same answer, which resulted in the treatment. It felt like ages, but he finally stopped. Bishop knelt next to the table I was on.

"You know you could just end all of this by telling me where the turtles are." He said in a welcoming voice.

I looked away from him and he finally gave up. More guards came in and took me off the table before roughly dragging me down a multitude of confusing halls and tossing me into a cell. The cell was small and I held my burnt and sore wrists close to me as I leaned against the closest wall.

"I want to go home." I whispered to myself as the feeling of loneliness and hopelessness took over. Slowly, I laid down and tried to sleep. I was so tired and I missed my bed, my family, and most importantly I missed the guys and Leo. Were they home safe and sound? Did they know I was held captive right now? Will they save me? My eyes started to close when a voice echoed in the long hallway.

"Alexa?"

Startled by the voice, I sat up to look at who it was. It sounded familiar, and standing there with his katanas in his hands was Leonardo. "Leo?" I crawled towards the door that separated us. He looked beyond worried, but hardly moved. He just stared at me with his sad blue eyes. I reached my hand between the bars, and he disappeared. "Leo?!" I called out as panic bubbled up again. "Leo, come back." I curled in a ball before I fell asleep from exhaustion, but I was kicked until and after I woke up to be strapped back down on that cold table and the shocks started.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Leo POV)

"How is she?" I stepped forward into Alexa's room where Donnie was checking to see if she would wake up today. An IV was stuck in her arm and her face was twisted in discomfort.

"No change." My brother rubbed the back of his neck before sighing and standing.

She was collapsed in the yard after Don told us we could go home, but we did find a dart in her arm. Unfortunately, what was in the dart is a mystery. Don walked over to me and laid his hand on my shoulder.

"She'll pull through this." He told me before walking out.

I sat on her rolley chair in front of her desk and took her hand. Her skin was so cold and her hand was trembling. The images of how my brothers and I found her flashed in my mind. If I could've got there sooner. If I could've told her…

"I'm so sorry, this happened." My hand brushed her cheek, and that knot of worry strangled me. I needed her to wake up. At times I was able to get that knot down, but it was always there, like it was trying to take me down. I knew the only way it would be gone was if Alexa was well again.

My thoughts were pulled to Alexa as she started to thrash about and screamed. That screeching sound was filled with so much pain, that I thought I could almost feel it. I sat on the bed and held her close as I tried to comfort her through her attack. Unfortunately, this was beyond painkillers. They wouldn't work. I hated this, not being able to do anything.

"Alexa, you're okay." I whispered to her trying to get her to calm down and make myself believe it.

"Leo!" She cried as she gasped for air and tried to rip away from me.

I held her still as the shock of what just happened hit me. She spoke! She was coming around.

"H-help!" Alexa sobbed.

"It's going to be alright, I'm here." I told her before turning my head to call Donnie, but found him already rushing in.

"Leo!" Alexa belted out again.

Even though she sounded like she was in agonizing pain, she was going to wake up.

(Alexa POV)

I heard him again! Leo called for me again! Where was he? Was he escaping? That doesn't make any sense though because I watched them all die. Bishop murdered them right in front of me, just hours ago. Maybe this was some sort of trick, right? It had to be. I shut my eyes and pressed my curled body into the cement wall of the cell I was locked in. Leo's words got louder and clearer as I focused.

"I'm here." His voice was calm and reassuring.

"Leo!" I called out and waited for him to answer, but none came. "Where are you?"

I pulled into myself further and tried to hold onto that tiny bit of hope that was slipping away. I've been here for months.

"Please, wake up. There's nothing to be afraid of. We're all here, your family, waiting for you." Leo said again, but I couldn't hear him. "Just open your eyes."

Oh man, I'm losing it, but I continued to follow his voice. My mind raced as it got quieter and the smell of the place changed. Now I felt a soft bed beneath me and sweat on my forehead.

"Come back."

He sounded so sad. Wait, was he crying? I just focused harder and fought harder until I felt Leo's arms wrapped around me. Was I home?

"Leo?" My voice was hoarse and quiet, but Leo heard it and adjusted himself so he was next to my bed.

"Alexa, Lexa, you're awake." A smile lit his face as his hands held my face gently.

"What do you mean?" My brows furrowed. I was with Bishop and he murdered the turtles…Leo was supposed to be dead. With that thought I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried. How was he alive? Donnie was pealing me off of Leo and I gave him a hug too. "How are you guys alive?"

"You were unconscious for almost an entire month." Donnie started.

I shook my head. "No, Bishop had me, he had all of us. It was just a little while ago that he murdered you four."

"It didn't happen." Leo told me.

"It did. I watched as you four slowly died and…" I couldn't even explain what I saw; it was too terrible.

"I can prove that it was all just a bad dream." Donnie said.

"How?" I asked not believing him.

"What did Bishop do to you?" He asked. "Any wounds that would be on you?"

I took a look at my wrists and then my shoulder, they were okay. Not a scratch on me. All this reality mumbo jumbo was seriously screwing around with my head. "How?"

""It was the dart that hit you. It had a serum in it that, in simpler words, traps you in your worst nightmare." Donnie explained.

I shook my head. "No way, I swear it really happened. Bishop was trying to track you guys and somehow he was able to find you guys. I don't know how he did it without me telling him anything. Honestly, I did everything I could to keep you four safe and, and, I failed." I rambled as Leo pulled me towards him and I rested my head on his plastron.

"It's over." Leo told me and I nodded.

We all got quiet for a moment while I thought to myself. Everything seemed normal here. I was in my room and I had my ninja turtles nightgown on. Hmm. Maybe I was really back. I sighed into Leo's embrace and heard someone running up the stairs making me jump and sit up. Mikey appeared at the door allowing me to relax. Raph was right on his tail and grabbed Mikey by his bandana tails.

"MOVE IT!" I heard Sarah's voice boom as she and Kristen shoved their way past Mikey and Raph. They literally tackled me with a hug and I could tell they were trying not to start their waterworks.

"Hey, guys." I smiled as I hugged them back.

"I was afraid that you were gonna pull a Bucky." Kristen laughed.

"Well for starters, I still have my arm so that's a good thing. Also I'm glad I was out for a month and not seventy-some years." I countered.

"We're just glad you're okay." Sarah said as she started to snicker.

"What?"

"Nice PJs." She pointed at my nightgown.

Mikey finally got away from Raph and hugged me. I answered Sarah as I hugged Mikey. "My mom got it for me. I say it's the only dress I'll wear."

Mikey let go and yanked at the cape that was attached to the back. "It's got a cape?"

I swatted his hand away. "Of course it does!" Donnie came back into my room with my parents. When did he leave the room? I shrugged it off and hugged my parents. HUGFEST! XD

"I'm so glad you're safe." Mom smiled as she and Jim hugged me.

"I'm allowed to get out of bed now, right?" I asked Donnie. He nodded and, with Leo's help, I got out of bed. I felt a little wobbly and lightheaded, but took a few breathes and made myself move. After we were down the stairs, I was okay to walk by myself. "When did you guys get back and how?"

"Alexa, we never left." Leo said.

"But, I watched you go into the portal." I told Leo, I loved him.

"That was the reality serum." Donnie walked ahead of us before returning with the assumed dart that trapped my in myself.

"It doesn't make any sense." I sat at the table and put my hands on my head.

"Dudette, I know it seems really really confusing, but we made sure you didn't go anywhere." Mikey gave me a worried look.

I studied everyone's face. They all seemed to believe that I was never with Bishop, and it was all in my mind. My mom placed a bowl of chicken broth in front of me and I slowly slurped it. Everyone's eyes were on me and I met each one, but someone was missing.

"Where's Taylor?" I asked.

"New York." Mom answered and Jim frowned.

Jim and I weren't fond of my father, I mean, my sister's father. "Oh I bet he asked if I was alright." I scoffed.

"No, he didn't." Jim said darkly.

"Why can't she see what he does?" I mumbled to myself.

"You know how she feels, Alexa. She wants her real father to be in her life, like he should be." Mom said.

"Why can't she see that he doesn't want us! When did he willingly say, 'I'm taking the girls this weekend to spend time with them.' When? When did he do that without you begging him to see us? You know better than me that he won't do anything unless it benefits himself." I shouted making my voice crack. He just aggravates me. Always having Taylor and my brother put me down because I don't talk to him. They're just brainwashed. Programmed to protect him, and for what? To have a picture perfect family? Ha, they wish.

"Why would you say that about your father?" Mikey asked.

"Michelangelo, you four were lucky that you had Splinter. He was always there for you all and loved you. I didn't have that. I had someone who didn't want anything to do with me because he didn't want children to begin with." I looked into his confused baby blue eyes. "He reminds me of the Shredder in a way, just less intimidating." Mikey flinched at the Shredder being brought up. "He was abusive, mentally, and tried to drill into our heads that we would need him to walk us through everything. It didn't work for me because I had you four. He couldn't break me because I'm stronger than he is."

"He sounds like an as…..a jerk." Raph said struggling not to curse. I guess my mom started to hit him for his potty mouth. She does that to my sister and brother. Mom gave an approving look to him as he let out a sigh of relief.

"He's more than that." I muttered and received a whack in the back of my head from my mom. "Ow!"

"Unfortunately, he's still your father." She argued even though she wasn't a fan of him either. She tried not to talk bad about him because she didn't want to persuade us from going to his house.

"Do we have DNA testing to prove it?" I rolled my eyes before putting my finished bowl of broth in the sink. Then I turned to see my mom glaring at me. I held her glare for five seconds before looking away. NEW RECORD! "Okay, I need a reality check. What really happened?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

"Don told us that he found out a way to bring us home, and you went down." Mikey started.

"We brought you inside and I started studying the dart and took some blood to figure out what he hit you with." Donnie explained.

"We decided to stay longer because obviously the Foot or Bishop were going to leave you alone." Leo finished.

"Steve and I found out when Raph called and drove down here." Sarah said.

I shook my head. "So Bishop never captured me."

"No." Leo answered.

"And the Foot are still here?"

"We're tryin' ta figure dat out." Raph said.

"Okay, just to make a list, we have a definite on Bishop, a maybe on Shredder, and still nothing on Hun and the Purple Dragons?" I looked at everyone and Sarah nodded. "Perfect, we need a plan before we lose them. We can't afford to be hit off guard again. So what's the plan?" I looked at Leo.

"Scout out the area, and look for any signs." He said and Mikey snickered.

"You sound like Leo." He chuckled.

"Well, that's not such a bad thing." I stood and leaned against the counter.

Sarah smirked and Mikey got control of his chuckling as the eminent threat popped back into my head. The Foot could be in our backyard, just like in "Wedding Bells and Bytes", it was Casey and April's wedding day and the Foot attacked. Don't worry they still got married and it was picture perfect.

"Search the forest as far out as we can cover during the night." Leo started.

"We need to keep this without the fighting. The important part here is to locate threat and prepare for what may happen." I added.

Leo nodded.

"I say we go in groups." I grabbed a piece of paper and started to do a quick sketch of the plan. "If it's agreed that Sarah, Kristen, and I could go, we'll have three groups." I looked at Leo for his decision and he nodded. "Okay, group one, Leo and Mikey take the right section of the forest. Group two…Don and Sarah you two take the left. Finally, I will go with Raph and Kristen. The three of us are going to go straight back." I drew up everything. "Everyone agree?"

Mikey raised his hand as if he was in school. "Yes, Mikey?"

"Why doesn't Kristen come with Leo and I?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Then they'll be one of you three in each group."

I smiled and shook my head. I swear he had to be OCD or something. "Okay, Kristen will go with you two."

"If anyone comes across something of interest, contact the rest of us." Leo ordered.

Nods and response of agreeance was passed around.

"When do we start?" Raph spun his Sai in anticipation.

"Once it's dark." I answered him as my hand went to his and he shoved his Sai away.

Sarah and Kristen went to go call their parent and tell them that they were sleeping over and I jumped in the shower quick before changing and returning downstairs. I had on a pair of shorts and my Iron Man T-shirt. Sounds of Mikey playing video games and Raph going at the punching bag echoed upstairs. In the kitchen Donnie was tinkering with some sort of circuit board. "Where's Sarah and Kristen?"

"Downstairs with Mike and Raph." He answered without taking his eyes off of his project.

I nodded and went to Leo, who was meditating in the family room. "Mind if I join you?"

He opened one of his eyes and smiled. "No, go ahead." He answered before closing his eye again.

I sat down next to him and went into a half lotus position and quieted my mind. I closed my eyes and "threw away" all of the negative thoughts I was having or came into my mind. At my school, we have a meditation class. Kristen tried it, but could never get herself to relax. I loved it! The teacher would talk in this calm voice about the meanings of all of the colors, and how we needed to embrace the colors. She also would have us make up a "happy place". Basically, it was an imagined place where you felt calm and at peace. She would say it could be your room or a faraway garden that didn't exist. What I always thought up was the same thing every time. I was in a field surrounded by trees. The wind would be blowing softly and the long grass would feel soft and would tickle my arms. The sun would be out, but wouldn't burn my eyes as I looked up at the sky. If I would sit up, there would be a passage that led to a small beach. Breathing in, I would smell the salt water and feel the mist as the waves would crash into the shore. Goosebumps would cover me and I'd return to my spot in the field. The golden sun would warm me and I would add Leo in my paradise. My heart raced against my chest as his eyes connected with mine. His hand reached out to touch my cheek. Wow, this was different. Usually, we'd just stare at each other. Never had he moved and surprise me like this.

"Hey Alexa." Mom's voice echoed in the field and Leo's hand left me.

My eyes opened as I jumped.

"Oops, sorry." Mom laughed.

I looked over at Leo and he had a slight smile on his face. Then my eyes went back to my mom who had her hands behind her back. "Whatcha got behind you?"

"Here." Mom revealed a small box and smiled. "I hope you like it."

She told me as I opened the box to see a sterling silver turtle hanging onto the matching thin chain. The turtle had intricate detailing on its shell and a ring was on its nose that held it onto the chain. Instantly, I took it out of the box and put it on. "It's beautiful."

"I've been holding onto it for a while now, and I was hoping you'd wake up so I could give it to you." Her face was clouded with worry.

I hugged her tightly. "It'll be okay, mom."

"It's dark! Let's get da shell outta here!" Raph shouted and I laughed as he went outside.

"Go teach those goons a lesson." Mom smiled. "Be careful."

"I will." I meant that to both. The Foot and Bishop would pay for what they did. As I headed out towards Raph, I saw my mom having a quiet conversation with Leo. Hmm. I wonder.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Remember, if you see anything call the others." Leo was in complete leader mode right now as he reminded us all what the plan was.

After separating, Raph and I seemed to be on the same page. The two of us had our weapons out and at the ready. Sure, this was basically a stealth mission, but we could always be spotted and attacked. We weren't going to risk being caught off guard. Once we entered the forest, I had my senses on full alert, listening to anything that sounded off. I looked at the ground for footprints, while Raph looked at the trees for any hidden ninjas. Honestly, I was freaking out, but I had to try and forget my worries so I could complete this mission. If I slip up then I'm putting the others in danger. Maybe that alternate universe was a vision of the future! That thought just gave me an even greater reason to focus. The sound of Raph's phone buzzing made me get ready to attack, but stopped myself when I noticed what it really was. Raph and I hid in an area of bushes and long grass for cover while he took the call.

"Mike, whad'ya find?" Raph's eyes narrowed and a growl escaped his throat. "Did you call Don?" Raph got up and started pacing. "Okay, head back ta da house." His fingers were turning a light green around his phone. He didn't even tell me what was going on as he started for the house.

"What happened? Is someone hurt?" I asked as I jogged after him.

"I have a feelin' you'll find out in a sec." He started jogging and I almost had to pick up my pace to a sprint to keep up with him.

"What does that mean?" I almost shouted, but he ignored me.

Minutes later, my house came into view and the lights were on. I ran inside the house with Raph behind me. Everyone was by the table with sad faces. Kristen came up to me and hugged me while Mikey was at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. "What happened? Where's Leo?" I pulled away from Kristen.

"We were ambushed." Mikey said sadly.

"And Leo?" I asked. Why was everyone ignoring my question?

"Bishop has him." Mikey said.

My heart stopped. "No." I shook my head and tried to get away. "Don't lie like that to me."

"I'm sorry, Bucky." Sarah said as she tried to get me to stay still.

Leo could be strapped to a metal table, unconscious. I bolted for the back door, but Raph was there before me. I fought the tears and shouted. "Get out of my way! I need some air!" I tried to push past him but he held me tight so I couldn't. "Let go!" I started to cry. "Let me go!"

Raph made me look at him. "Hey, I know you're scared fer 'im, but dis cryin' crap ain't gonna help. Ya need ta calm down and be apart of dis team. We need a plan."

I stopped my struggling. He was right, this wouldn't help anyone, but I'm sorry I wasn't trained for this. I sighed. I have to try to stay in control, for Leo's sake. Slowly, Raph let me go. I didn't even notice my parents staring at me and Raph as Don started to explain what was going on.

"I'm guessing that's a bad thing." Mom said.

"Yes! It's bad! Bishop doesn't hand out freaking pizza parties to the ones he captures!" I shouted.

"Bishop ain't gonna be able ta 'urt Leo, we're getting him back, tonight." Raph crossed his arms.

Don agreed and looking at me and my family. "You, your friends, and family are going to have to go far away from here until we have it secure."

"How far are they?" Jim asked.

"About a mile." Mikey answered.

Jim automatically started to pack and make arrangements at a nearby hotel for two nights. I went over to Mikey and put my hand on his arm. We both were feeling the same thing; fear. We were scared for Leo. Kristen and Sarah starting to help throw clothes into my turtle shell backpack and I followed them. I don't know why, but I couldn't leave. There was something nagging at me in the back of my head.

"Guys, call me crazy, but I can't leave."

"Bucky, don't be stupid." Sarah rolled her eyes and took the small pile of clothes in my hands.

"If you stay, no saying they can save you again." Kristen added.

"I can't let them do this alone. They don't know what Bishop is capable of." I tried to reason.

"Hey, we're talking about the NINJA TURTLES, they can take care of themselves." Sarah shrugged.

I just kept quiet until they left, taking my time to pack when they were here. So down the stairs I went without my shell backpack to show my defiance. Mom was on the phone, maybe with Taylor telling her she had to stay with her father longer. Kristen and Sarah were home and Jim finished loading his and my mom's bags. Raph and Jim both saw me without a bag.

"Where's yer bag?" Raph asked.

"Upstairs. I'm not leaving." I argued.

"Yeah, yer are." Raph pushed me towards the stairs.

"No, I am not." I shoved him back.

"Yer makin' it very hard ta keep Leo's orders." He groaned and picked me up over his shoulder.

"Raphael, put me down!" I punched his shell as Mikey actually laughed at me! Oh he was so gonna get it! The big bonehead ignored the many threats I sent at him and literally tossed me in my room. I yelped and got up to race out again, but he shoved me back in.

"Finish packin'." He ordered.

I put my back on and sulked past him. Walking down the stairs, I walked up to Donnie. One last try.

"I need to help, Donnie." I begged and even went to the extent of adding puppy-eyes.

He sighed and put his hands on my shoulders. "Raph's right, it's way too dangerous for you. I'm sorry, but you can track our signals. You'll at least know we're okay, and when we get Leo we'll call."

"So you're tracking Leo, right?" I asked.

"He's phone was destroyed, so no, we're not." Donatello frowned.

"Alexa, time to go." My stepdad called from the garage.

My emotions were tearing me apart like a tornado. I didn't want them to fight Bishop on their own. Donnie was right, unfortunately. I wasn't trained for this, but they were running in blind. Plus, they were my family, whether they like it or not. Nothing was getting to them though. Ugh, why were they so stubborn?

"Go on, we'll get him back." Donnie said before grabbing for a bag nearby. "Oh, and here's a bag for your Kamas." He handed me a small suitcase looking bag. "I don't think hotels are friendly to weapons."

I put my Kamas in the suitcase. "Thanks Donatello." I held the suitcase tight and turned towards the door. Quickly taking a peek back, they all had faces of worry. They were all nervous, I know they were. "Please, be careful." I told them before getting into my parents car.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Once we were settled into the hotel, my parents dragged me to the hotel restaurant to eat something for dinner. Couldn't they see that I wasn't in the mood for eating? I just wanted to go up to the room and stare at the little blimps that represented the guys. I would've brought my phone, but I like my hands in one piece. In my household, it's rude to have your phone at the table.

To keep my parents satisfied, I got a small salad, which I just poked at. My parents got their food moments later and I admired the paintings around me. They were water colored with people kind of blending together into a perfectly blended color of happiness. Lucky. There was another painting with people, friends, surrounding a campfire smiling and singing. The envy in me bubbled. Right now, I was so worried that I could throw up. There was so much danger, but that's how the turtles' lives went. But that was how it was in the TV shows and movies, but that was for storyline purposes. They couldn't die in the shows or movies, but now this is real life. Now, they could really die. That was the scariest part of all of this. I could actually lose them. If anyone would hurt them, I don't care how, but I will avenge the turtles.

The energy from my adrenaline and the long sleep was getting low. I'm gonna need to get some sleep, but what if the guys call?

"Is there anything I can do for you?" A teenage boy around 18 asked with a big cheesy smile.

"This should be good for now, thanks." Jim answered.

"Call if you need anything." The boy turned and walked off.

I stared at the bowl like it insulted me and forced some down before pushing the rest of it in random directions to make it look like I ate something. Both of my parents kept quiet and finished their food, and I tossed my napkin on my plate. Finally, our waiter gave us our check and we headed up to our room. My parents found out about some show and I told them to go without me. I really wanted to check on the guys. Hopping onto one of the beds, I pulled out my phone and pulled up that app that had the tracker on it. The three blimps popped up and shown in the color of the corresponding turtle. From the look of their location, they just left. Coming up with a plan without Leo was probably difficult. Their blimps kept inching their way to their destination. My eyes kept falling shut, I was so tired. The last thing I heard was the door opening signaling that my parents were back.

My eyes opened and found myself back in the cell. I sat up quickly and backed up until my back hit the wall. My lungs were working in overload trying to get air into me, but it was harder now that Bishop was standing in front of me.

"Finally you woke up." He smirked. "I thought you weren't going to make it through the first test."

What? Wait, no I was in a hotel, sleeping. What was I doing back here? Yeah, none of this was real. I was safe. Leo told me I was safe. Since it's my dream, I could control it. I just have to think about home and picture me walking into the house. My eyes busted open when Bishop's knee made contact with my stomach. I fell to the ground coughing.

"Leave her alone!"

Leo? Bishop turned and I saw Leo chained to a wall. He was bruised and all of his gear was off, including his mask.

"You better be silent, Leonardo, or else." Bishop sneered. "I will return for you." Bishop left.

"Leo?" I dragged myself towards my door ignoring the throbbing pain in my stomach.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. How are you?" I looked him over and saw nasty bruises all of him.

"I have to get you out of here." His voice got quiet.

"No, Leo, I'm not really here. I just have to wake up and tell the guys where you are. Oh, where are we right now, by the way?" I asked.

"Alexa, you're not dreaming. This is the reality." Pain screamed in his voice. "What truly happened was when we were leaving, we saw Bishop. Immediately, Don was trying to figure out a way to get you back. So we searched and search, but only found your phone in a million pieces. That was the only thing that would've made finding you possible. So I went back out and searched for you, but ran into Bishop's troops. There were too many." His eyes met mine. "I'm sorry, but Bishop has captured you."

This whole time I thought I was safe, I was actually fighting for my life. They told me that Bishop didn't lay a hand on me. Leo's head fell onto his plastron and his breath evened out; he fell asleep. So I was right from the start. Bishop had me and now he was hurting Leo. Who was next? My door opening scared the thoughts out of my head and I was dragged away. Yet again, I was tied down on the cold metal table with that annoying light blinding me.

"You cannot fight this." Bishop stalked around the table. "You know it would make both of our lives easier if you just told me where they are."

Here we go again. I rolled my eyes, but instantly regretted the action as a scalpel went into my shoulder. I cried out as the pain exploded in my shoulder.

"Alright, hard way it is." Bishop smirked as a syringe plunged into my shoulder.

I felt the substance rush through my veins and I blacked out.

"Alexa, wake up!" Mom was shaking me.

My eyes snapped open and I gasped for air. She noticed me and pulled me into a tight hug. Her tears fell from her cheeks and onto me as she rocked me.

"M-mom?" I shakily wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay. You're safe. Don't worry, nothing's going to happen." Mom rambled.

After I caught my breath and tried to focus on what I just saw moments ago. Okay, so I was back with Bishop and Leo was captured. I shook my head, no, Bishop was playing a game with me. I pushed away from my mom and shakily went for my phone. Raph's name illuminated the screen alerting me of the text I got from him two hours ago! Quickly, I opened the text and my heart snapped.

'He's got Donnie.'

"No, no, no, no…" I mumbled as I called Raph's phone. It rang once…twice…three times…voicemail.

'You have reached the voicemail of 'Raphael'. Please leave a message after the tone…*Beep*.'

"Raphael, call me when you get this message." I practically shouted into the phone and hung up as I stared at the phone.

"What happened?" My mom sniffled from her crying.

I just shook my head and glared at the phone. Why won't it ring? Just as I thought angrily towards my phone, it rang. "Raph?"

'Alexa, we got surrounded. There were too many and they separated us. I think they got him with a tranquilizer.' Mikey rambled.

"Mikey, breath. Are you and Raph okay?" I tried to stay calm, for Mikey's sake.

'Yeah.' He answered as his voice shook.

"Mikey, I need you to sit and breath. You have to try and calm down if we're going to help the others." I told him and I heard him take a few slow deep breaths.

'Okay, what do we do?'

I tore through my head for something to help the others, but I was stuck. "Um, do you have his tracker signal?"

'No, we lost it when we lost sight of him.'

Shell. "Where's Raph?"

'Going at the punching bag.'

Of course. I rubbed my eyes. "Get him upstairs, we need to figure out what to do."

'Hold on.' I heard him put down the phone followed by Raph yelling and Mikey's high pitched screech. 'He's not coming up.'

My hand slide down my face and sighed. "Okay, let me get Barton to call him. Maybe she could get through to him."

'Hurry, dudette! He's coming upstairs!' Mikey screamed again and he hung up.

Quickly I called Sarah and she answered on the first ring.

'Bucky! How are they?' She shouted.

"Bishop has Donnie now, but Raph may be killing Mikey. So call Raph, now!" I shouted and she hung up.

While I waited, I practiced my Kamas and just told my parents to let me try and think about everything that was happening. I closed my eyes and went through some katas as my thoughts raced. A soft snore made my eyes open and I turned to see both of my parents fast asleep. I closed my eyes again and thought. Okay, so if I fall asleep, Bishop tries to get me to reveal to him where the guys are. That's typical bad guy stuff, right? Also dreams can turn out to be a reflection of stress in your life, so I'm stressed about the guys' safety. Therefore, I dream about Bishop having the turtles. I stopped my kata and sighed. It felt so real being captured and never have in any of my dreams that anyone looked the way they did in real life. Ugh, this was so confusing!

My phone ringing snapped me out of my thoughts and I answered.

'Hey, Buck, you okay?'

"I'm trying not to go insane. How's Raph?"

'He's not trying to kill Mikey, so okay, I think.'

"So do they know what they're going to do?" I tried to keep my voice down so my parents could sleep.

'They're going out again. I didn't get any more info.' She answered sadly.

"They don't have a plan." I groaned. "That's what happened the last time, most likely."

'I know, but we can't waited much longer and Leo isn't here to come up with a plan.'

"I hate all of this waiting." I punched my pillow.

'I know how you feel.'

I have to tell her about before. "Barton, I need to tell you something, but you're going to think I'm insane."

'Okay…'

"Before I was really tired and took a nap."

'Alexa, you're human. You're allowed to sleep.'

"No, that's not it. Seriously, listen. So when I fell asleep, I dreamt I was with Leo. He was in a cell chained to a wall. Guess who else was there?"

'Bishop.'

"Yes, I think that this here is a dream or I don't know some sort of alternate universe." I rambled.

There was a long pause. 'You're right, you do sound insane, but I can't help you here. Sorry Buck.'

"Gee, thanks for the help Barton." What if I fall asleep again and Donnie's there? That would tie the knot! "Okay, I gotta try something. Bye Sarah!"

'Alrighty, careful Bucky.'

After I hung up, I didn't even bother changing out of my shorts. I dove into bed and squeezed my eyes shut. Thinking about the possibility of my guess being real scared me. Maybe this was better than what reality really was? Oh well, I had to do this for the guys. I opened my eyes at my parents.

'Good-bye' I mouthed to them, just in case I wouldn't come back. Then I shut my eyes and relaxed.

Pretty soon I was falling into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and favs! I really wasn't expecting them. Now to answer some questions**

 **Bethani: He's close to how Leo acted in the 2K3 universe. As for a continuation...count on it! I'm in the process of writing the sequel. :D**

Chapter 10

Pain exploded in my body and I gasped for air. I curled into a ball to try and breath through whatever happened to me and saw Leo in the cell chained up, staring at me.

"What?" I choked out.

"When you're knocked out, you look like you're dead. Your skin turned almost white, you get completely still, and when your eyes are open, they're empty." He paced, since he was now only chained to the floor, but the chain was long like a leash.

I frowned at the chain. Bishop won't get away with treating them like this. Wait, Donnie!

"Leo, is Donnie here?" I slowly got up as the pain turned to an annoying throb.

Leo looked surprise that I knew, but nodded sadly. "Yeah."

"Where?" I pressed my face between the bars and tried to look around.

"He's not in the cells right now."

Anger burned through me. "Leo," He looked up at the sound of his name, "we're gonna get out of here. I know which place is reality."

Before Leo could respond, a door at the end of the hall opened then shut as Donnie was shoved into a cell next to Leo. Don stumbled and his brows were pinched together, his glasses were gone. Taylor took Donnie's glasses one day and he ran into everything. I was surprised at first, but i found out that the turtle was almost blind without them. I banged loudly on my cell.

"Hey, give him his glasses back!"

The bulky guard glared at me as he went right up to my door. He was bald with dark eyes and had a cigar sticking out of the corner of his mouth. He blew the smoke in my face and I coughed. Dude! What the shell? I have asthma, and I don't think they have a rescue inhaler for me.

"You better keep your mouth shut." He warned, but smiled at me choking.

I knew I would regret this, but I'm not gonna let them do this to Donatello. "Not until you listen you, blockhead."

He growled and puffed more smoke at me as he threw my door open. "One last chance, girl!" He shouted as he cracked his knuckles.

Leo and Don, who just figured out I was here, were trying to get me to stop talking. I looked the guy dead in the eye and did the stupidest and most childish thing ever. I stuck my tongue out at him. The guard roared and it became a chase of cat and mouse. To my surprise, he was too slow, but my hair was really long and he saw this as an opportunity. He took a handful of my brown locks and yanked down, hard. My head hit the ground and stars exploded my vision. Note to self: cut hair. I tried to blink the bright spots away and focus. Leo was shouting and yanking on his chains as the guard kicked my in my side.

"Charles!" Bishop's voice rang.

The big guard picked me up and tossed me into the back wall. I cried out and gasped for air as Bishop walked in.

"Hello again, Darling." He smirked.

"Don't call me that." I panted and I felt my asthma kick in. Great.

"I will call you what I want." He stood tall, towering above me. "I think he need to have a little talk in private."

I glared as he grabbed me roughly by my wrist and Leo was still trying to free himself from the chains.

"Leo, stop, please." I begged. He was doing so much damage to his wrists right now.

Before he could answer, I was dragged away. The hall were lit brightly and white, burning my eyes, since the hall with the cells were dimly lit. Keeping my eyes shut, I stumbled to keep up with Bishop, and moments later, I was in a chair. It was a simple wooden chair with metal cuffs on the arms of it. The lights dimmed and Bishop spoke.

"So did you figure out what is going on?" He asked.

"Yeah, the alternate universe crap. It's a blast." I answered with sarcasm rolling off my tongue.

"Not exactly, but you are close. In simple terms, it allows the host to experience reality from two different viewpoints. I made some changes to the serum. You see, I wanted to know what you were seeing so when you were in the 'other reality', I would see, hear, and know everything." He laughed. "This helped make my mission so easy."

"What?"

"Darling, you brought the turtles to me." He smiled at me. "You did exactly what you would rather die than do."

NO, I would never turn the guys in. I looked up at him with frantic eyes. It makes sense because once one of the turtles were captured I would see them here. I shook my head. "No…"

"It's an amazing piece of work, and now I can start my little experiments." He patted my shoulder, making me flinch. "Thank you so much for your help."

I couldn't think. The guards dragged me back to my cell and I went into the farthest corner, pulling my knees to my chest. Leo watched me and Donnie looked around dazed. I did this to them. Tears spilled over my cheeks. They were here because of me. That Charles guard guy returned to my cell and pulled my into the center of my cell before shoving me onto my stomach. Roughly, he yanked my arms behind me and chained me to the floor. My head hung low as I stared at the concrete floor that was already putting scratches on my knees. I waited for the guard to leave, but I received a harsh slap to the face before he spoke.

"Next time, shut it." He slammed the door shut and was gone.

My heart was pounding, my head was pounding, and my face was starting to bruise. Bishop knew where to find Mikey and Raph because I was stupid enough to think I was safe at home. The thought made me shake in fear and cry. "I'm sorry, guys."

"This isn't your fault." Leo spoke and I just shook my head.

I looked up and looked through my hair that fell in my face. "You don't understand. The serum was the reason you two are in here, and why Mikey and Raph are joining us."

"Alexa, this his was he wants. He's trying to break you, make you feel guilty." Leo tried to rationalize with me.

"It makes sense though, what he said." I whimpered.

"Don't listen to him." Leo turned his head in Donnie's direction. "Don, you okay?"

"A little dizzy, but okay." Don's voice was quiet too.

I noticed I had a hospital gown on with white shorts on underneath, the guys didn't have anything not even their masks. Bishop was taking everything that made us, us.

"What do you think he wants with us?" Don asked.

I didn't know who he was asking, but when Leo didn't answer, I did. "It may be something with genetics which may lead to mutagen. That's why he needed you four, your DNA fascinates him." I didn't watch all of the ninja turtle episodes in a while, but this is what I can remember of Bishop.

"So he's using the mutagen in our blood to do something to you or just use you for something else?" Leo thought out loud.

"I don't know." I whispered.

The rest of the day we were pretty silent. Leo nor I moved much, but Donnie wouldn't stop. I think he was trying to figure out where he was and if there was a chance of escape. Later that day, we were given a tray of food. On it was a slice of bread and a small cup of water, and all of it had to be finished before someone returned to retrieve it. This sucked. I ate my dry bread and washed it down with the little water I had. Our trays were taken away and we returned to our silence.

What felt like hours later, the door at the end of the hall opened and Raph's voice echoed making us all bolt to our feet. Raph was beyond pissed and I didn't catch a glimpse of Mikey.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Raph passed my cell. "Where are my clothes?"

"Such up, freak." Charles shoved Raph into the cell next to me before smirking into my cell. "Did you learn your lesson from before?"

I just dropped my gaze and he laughed.

"Nothing to say? It's about time. I have to admit, you're a quick learner." He slammed the door shut and Raph shouted.

"What the hell is going on? Why aren't' you guys fighting back?"

"Because Raphael, we don't know what we're up against." Leo argued calmly.

"Lexa should know! She knows what this goon does."

"Raph, not now." My voice was quiet, and he growled.

"What do you mean? We gotta get out of here!" He punch something in his cell.

"Raph, knock it off. She's trying to figure out for herself what's going on." Leo defended me and Raph kept quiet.

Literally five minutes later, the door opened again and a young boy with wavy blonde hair went in front of my cell. He was in a lab coat and scribbled down in his clipboard. He unlocked my door and opened it. I didn't even move.

"I need to check how you're reacting to the first test." He came closer to remove the chain from the floor. "I don't want to hurt you." He just kept staring at me, but I never looked up at him. "Let's do this. I'm Dr. Jackson, and you are?"

I gave him the silent treatment. He sighed and adjust the big glasses he wore.

"I know it's hard to trust anybody here and I'm not asking you to trust me, but this is critical to your health."

"I don't care if my health is good." My voice startled him.

"It is important for the test."

"Exactly." I said coolly.

Jackson looked at the turtles then back at me. "You care about their wellness, don't you?"

I finally met his eyes and he nodded. "Okay, I'll make a deal with you. If you cooperate, I'll get your friend's glasses back."

I nodded and he disappeared for a few minutes before returning and handing me Don's glasses. Jackson took the other end of the chain and walked me over to Don's cell like I was a dog. You have no idea how much that irks me.

"Give them to him." Jackson nodded towards Donnie, who looked in the direction our voices came from.

I walked in and knelt in front of Donnie. He had his eyes squinted and even shut them to try and relieve his eyesight. "Donnie." I unfolded his glasses and guided his hands to them. Once they were in his hands, his breathing picked up with excitement and a smile spread across his face as he put his glasses on. I smiled at him as looked around.

"Thanks, sis." He held onto my hands and his gaze snapped to Jackson who was waiting now, impatiently next to us, and Jackson tugged on my chain. Donnie frowned and I looked at Mikey, who now watched me with equally sad eyes. I followed Jackson and stood, waiting patiently for Jackson to lock Donnie's cell. I kept my eyes to the ground and refused to make eye contact with Leo. If I would, I'd probably cry. This was all my fault, and I wouldn't be able to take seeing him hurt. Once again, I was walking down the extremely bright halls and into, what looked like, a doctor's office. I was instructed to sit on the examination table as the chain was attached to the table. Jackson put an ice pack on my now swollen cheek and tried to make a conversation with me, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Alright," He crossed his arms, "this needs to stop because what this test progressing, I will need you to tell me everything that you feel."

"Why so then you can kill me?"

"No because I want you to come out of this test alive."

I rolled my eyes.

"You may not believe me, but I was where you are right now, a lab rat. Tests were done to me to be able to sense other people's emotions." He explained how he knew I have feelings for Leo.

I wanted to believe him, but it was obvious the relationships I had with each brother. They all meant the world to me, but Leo had a special spot in my heart.

"Now, during your time here, I will try and make it as stress-free as possible, but please don't ask questions." He came closer to me with a syringe.

I flinched.

"You need to be asleep when I give you your checkup." He said and I had no choice but to let him do his job.

I felt the substance enter my bloodstream and I went out like a light.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you Snow Fun and KrakenPie for the support!**

Chapter 11

When I woke up, I was on the floor of my cell and still chained to the floor. I sat up and went to stretch, but my stomach was still sore from yesterday's lesson. Rubbing the sore spot, I forced myself to stand as I looked around. Leo was gone, Donnie was sleeping, and Mikey and Raph was either gone or sleeping. Sighing, I started to pace as I waited. Donnie started to stir in his sleep, so I stopped moving for a second until his breathing evened out. Once I was sure he was sleeping again, I went back to my pacing. Man, I could really go for an hour or so listening to my music.

The door slammed open and Donnie's eyes snapped open. Raphael was being dragged back to his cell, and was dripping with sweat and was panting. I watched with horror as they passed my cell.

"What did you do to him?" I ordered.

There was a young girl with black hair and eyes. She stood in front of my door and rolled her eyes. "That's none of your business, and it will be fine. We didn't hurt it."

"Why are you calling him an 'it'? He's a person, and obviously you did hurt him." I argued.

"I'm calling it what it is, and that's not a person." She answered calmly.

"Why because he doesn't look like you?" I asked, anger fuming from me. "Or is it because him, and all of us are lab experiments? So am I not human?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "No because its DNA is alien."

I scoffed. "Their DNA is only alien to you because you're too stupid to understand it."

She stormed to my cell to and threw the door open. She had one goal and one goal only; beat the shell out of me until I'm unconscious or possibly dead.

"Veronica, leave her alone." Dr. Jackson's voice came from the end of the hall. "You know her role, as well as the reptiles. Leave them all be for now."

Veronica growled and sulked away. Dr. Jackson stood in front of my door staring down at me.

"What roll do I have in this? What's going on?"

"What did I tell you before? Don't ask questions." And with that he left.

Silence covered us again and I went down onto my knees and leaned into the bars of my cell. The chain wasn't that long so the top of my head was the only thing that could reach. Then I peeked up at Leo's cell, he still wasn't back. It was hours later when we got our food that the others started to get nervous for their older brother. I was pacing again and started to hum some songs. Some of them weren't real songs, just random melodies, but I stopped when the door opened. Bishop walked in and faced me. He smirked at me.

"Time for your next test." His smirk grew and my urge to slap him grew.

Before I could talk myself out of not hitting him, I was dragged out of my cell and tossed in a dark room. There was a small light in the center and I noticed I wasn't here alone. The scent of blood hit me and I looked around frantically. At the edge of the circle of light, I spotted the tip of a green hand. I rushed over and took the hand. It was limp and cold. My heart stopped.

"Leo?" I panicked as I pulled him carefully into the light.

A trail of blood followed him and I gasped. Taking in the horrific scene in front of me, I quickly tried to locate his pulse. The light pulse made me start crying because he was alive, but with the amount of blood there was no way he could survive. Why was I brought here? I held onto Leo tightly and tried to find the source where all the blood was coming from.

"It's your decision if you want him to live." Bishop's voice echoed throughout the room.

Anger, frustration, and anguish rushed through me like a tornado. "Yes, I want him to live!" I screamed and my body shook from my sobbing. "Please, I need him alive."

"Then I suggest you cooperate." Bishop said as the speaker hummed and two guards came in followed by Dr. Jackson. One was Veronica and the other was Charles.

Veronica tore me away from Leo, and I went into total madness. I screamed, swung my arms and legs, and even tried to bite her.

"Leo!" I screamed. "I wanted him to live!"

Dr. Jackson stuck some suction cup looking things with wires attached to them, and then went over to me and stuck them on me too. I glared at him as I stopped my crying. Veronica let go of me and Dr. Jackson led me over to Leo. Carefully, I put his head on my lap looked up at Dr. Jackson.

"Well?" I snapped.

"Okay, just focus, focus on him being well." He instructed.

"What? I can't heal him." I said confused.

"Yes you can. Now close your eyes and picture him happy and healthy." I did as I was told and focused until I felt my hands heat up. "Good, good, you're doing great." Dr. Jackson said. "Nothing can hurt him. He is completely safe and happy." Leo's breathing felt less strained and he was warming up. "Heal him."

A moaned came from Leo and I felt his hand take mine, and I opened my eyes.

"Leo?" I cried as he opened his eyes and slowly sat up.

He looked around and I couldn't contain myself. I threw my arms around him and sobbed into his neck. His arms went around me and pulled me close, but pulled back a second later and his thumb gently went over the bruise on my face.

"I'm okay. How are you feeling?" I held onto him as he answered.

"I'm fine." I felt him tense as Jackson stepped closer.

"Wait a minute." I put my hand on his plastron to stop him then looked at Jackson. "Why'd they let you help me?"

"I convinced them that the test would be a fail without any guidance. I'm sorry that it took long, but I did what I could."

"Thank you." I looked at him with shock. Jackson has earned my cooperation and some trust, and he will have this until proven otherwise.

"You're welcome." He turned to the door. "Someone will be in here to collect you two."

Once Dr. Jackson left, Leo asked. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure myself, Leo, but I think I can heal others." I stumbled my words.

"We'll figure everything out." Leo's hand went to my face and I pressed into it. It felt so good to have contact with him right now.

The door opened making us both tense up. I was scared and I didn't want to leave Leo's side. The guards roughly grabbed us and pushed us down the halls. We were being brought back to our cells, and I saw Mikey being pulled out. Leo and I were returned to our cells and I was now painfully aware of Leo's blood drying on my gown. I wanted out of this gown and this nightmare. Leo looked at me with worry and Donnie had a face that matched.

"What happened?" Don asked.

"It's a long story, but we're both okay. Right?" Leo answered and I nodded.

Don nodded and the door opened again and Dr. Jackson walked to my cell with a syringe in his hand.

"I'm just gonna give you your daily dose in here." He said.

I just nodded.

"Alright, lay down for me and relax."

I slowly did as I was told and my eyes never left Leo as I felt the pinch of the needle and flinched. The familiar feeling of the unknown substance ran through my veins and I fought to keep my eyes open.

"You need rest now." Dr. Jackson said before leaving.

My eyelids got heavier and heavier, and before I knew it I was out cold.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: QUESTION TIME!**

 **Snow fun-**

 **Your first question was if Alexa was living in two different dimensions. The answer is no. She's just being show an "alternate universe". The one where she's captive is the real deal, and the one where she's at the hotel is the engineered one. It's kind of a brainwashing tool to confuse the victim of what is reality.**

 **Question #2: Is Alexa a mutant?**

 **No she is still a human being. Remember in the newest movie, the mutagen was used as a healing agent rather than an actual mutation substance. Does that make sense?**

 **Well, I hope I answered your questions. : )**

Chapter 12

According to Donnie, we've been here for about a month. We were all tired and confused, but I did get answers from Dr. Jackson, well some answers. Supposedly the guys were having their DNA taken and tested and I was receiving important injections, which I already knew. He didn't explain what they were for or why they were important. On the bright side, Donnie, Mikey, and I didn't have to be cuffed anymore because we didn't give the guards a hard time, but Raph and Leo do. So they still had the cuffs and chains. I never fought because I didn't see a purpose to anymore, I think it was the same for Mikey and Don. Leo only lashed out when they would take me or hurt me, and Raph just lashed out at anything that moved that wasn't us.

We never talked about too much because we all had the suspicion that Bishop was listening. The only thing to do was sit or stand in silence, even Mikey stayed quiet. Honestly, I don't think anyone talked because no one wanted to talk about what Bishop was doing to them. This behavior gave us more leeway. Now the guys were able to train together, I wasn't allowed.

I shivered at the cool breeze that made its way into our hall. Maybe they bumped up the air or it was getting close to fall and winter. These temperatures were killing us. Last night everyone was awake shivering and trying to find warmth. I was given a new gown and it was warmer, but still didn't stand a chance against the cold currents. They kept me in that bloody gown for an entire week. It drove me crazy. It just brought up the memory of what happen and how I almost lost him.

The door opened and Dr. Jackson stood in front of my cell. "You haven't been sleeping."

I just stared at him. No shit Sherlock, I was being held captive with my family (Yes, I considered the turtles my family) and I have to sit and watch them suffer. To top it off I have no idea what's going on. He squatted down to my height and studied me. I backed up. I don't like to be looked at like that, like a specimen in an experiment. I kind of was that now, wasn't I? Leo was on his feet and watched us as he got ready to fight. I glanced at Leo before returning my gaze back to Dr. Jackson.

"You're gonna get sick if you don't sleep." He didn't react to my lack of words. "How are you feeling?"

Like crap. Like I was going to throw up and burst into tears. I kept my stare blank. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed heavily. He had some dark bags under his eyes. Hmm, not the only one not able to sleep, huh?

"I need you to tell me. It's really important for your health." He pleaded.

I could handle being sick. I'm not talking. His mouth was set in an annoyed line and stood.

"You're lucky that you have me looking out for you're here. If I wasn't then you'd be dead by now." The least you can say is 'I'm okay' or 'bad'." He crossed his arms waiting for my response and added. "I can drop the protection at any moment."

I let my eyes drop and look at my hands. I sighed.

"Once last chance."

"Bad." I looked up and he came into my cell with some cuffs and put them on.

Even though we didn't have to wear the cuffs in our cells, we had to wear them if we were taken out. For them it was to assure them that we wouldn't escape. Dr. Jackson helped me up and a wave of dizziness hit me. I stumbled, but was caught by Jackson. I closed my eyes to try and ease the motion sickness as Jackson led me to his office. This time my cuffs were removed instead of being attached to the table. So as they were removed, I hopped up onto the table and held my head as the dizziness faded.

I laid down and sighed at the soft sheet that was placed over me. Dr. Jackson had put it over me and motioned at the trash can, and said it was in case I threw up. Then he pulled out my usual needle, and I couldn't help but flinch. He stopped and reassured me it was just the usual. I was too tired for all of this anyway and nodded. Not long after, I was passed out.

As I woke up, I was on a bed. Hmm, weird. I looked around and saw that I was in my cell. Shell, my behavior must've been great if I got a bed, well it was just a thin mattress, but I don't care. It was so comfortable and I didn't move. This was like a piece of what used to be. Shell, I never thought I'd miss my bed this much. But when the door opened at the end of the hall, I was snapped out of my daze as the guys were pulled out one by one. Okay, what was up? I pulled my knees to my chest and waited, since that was all I could do. I don't think it was time for training, so why were they being pulled out? Bishop appeared in front of my door and I shuddered.

"You can thank Dr. Jackson for this." He came in and tore me from my cell and yanked me to a new part of the building.

When he stopped me in front of a door, I noticed where we were. The door opened and revealed the dojo. Was he letting me train? He pushed me into the room and I tripped over my feet and fell. I blew my hair out of my face and looked around. It was just a plain room with padded floors. There were more doors around the room and they opened. I quickly got to my feet and got ready to fight, but my hands fell when the guys walked out. I ran towards them and hugged them all. When I got to Leo, I surprised him with a kiss. Don't ask me what made me do that, I just needed to.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

Don, Raph, and Mikey looked confused, but nodded. Mikey's mouth twitched a little. He wanted to crack a joke so badly, but something was holding him back. I went over and hugged him.

"Come on, I know your holding one back." I smiled.

"What about my kiss?" He smiled, but didn't sound like his usual self, which upset me, but I laughed at his joke.

I giggled and shook my head. How did we get this treat? What did we do? Whatever it was I hope Raph doesn't screw it up. As our laughter calmed down, we got comfortable on the padded floor. I curled myself into Leo's side and our fingers were intertwined.

"Don't worry about us." Donnie offered a smile.

"I will worry." I said stubbornly.

"Come on dudette, whatever they throw at us, we can take it." Mikey smiled.

"Why do I get the easier route?" I grumbled.

They all shrugged.

"I want to know what they are planning on doing to us." I sighed.

"We all do." Leo said softly.

"Are you conscious when you're with Dr. Jackson?" Don asked.

I shook my head. "He tells me it's for the good of my health." I shrugged.

"And you believe him?" Raph crossed his arms.

"Does he ever tell you anything about what he's doing?" Don asked trying to pull my attention away from a very angry Raph.

"No," I furrowed my brows, "that's what scares me."

As if on cue, Dr. Jackson came in and my heart started pounding. Was our time together over? The guys made a wall around me as Jackson kept walking closer even as Raph growled. He just strolled on over like he was walking through a park, but no one fought, yet. Dr. Jackson step a little closer and stopped when he was within a few feet away from us.

"I need her." He told us.

"No." Leo snarled.

"Listen, I understand your aggression towards me, but trust me when I tell you, I am trying to help her." He put his hand over his heart for effect.

"Why should we trust you? If you want our trust tell us what you're doing with us." Leo spoke and his voice was dark.

Jackson took a deep breath and searched for something in his pockets.

"You four won't understand, but she will." He said as he pulled a golden medallion from his pocket. "Trust me."

My eyes widened at the medallion. He was a guardian!

 **Love getting all these questions! Write what you're confused about in the reviews or PM me : D**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Oh my god." I took the medallion and got a better look at the medallion. Yup, it was definitely from the utroms. "How?"

"Time out, I'm confused." Mikey said.

"He's a friend." I looked at Leo. "This proves it." I looked back at Jackson again. "Do they know?"

"Yes, Mr. Mortu sent me. The council sensed something was wrong with our friends and was sent here. When we found out it was Bishop, I was told to earn his trust and go along with his plan. I've been trying to do that while keeping you five alive." He explained. "When you were released from the serum, I thought you were an enemy, but when you stuck up for Donatello, I knew you were a friend. I returned to the council and informed them about you and their decision was to have me protect you as well."

"Is it just the council and you who know about us?" Don asked.

"The council is always watching. I'm not sure if the turtles of my dimension knows of the situation. They are close allies so I wouldn't be surprised if they found out. Hamato Splinter, however, was there when I was transported."

That's just like Splinter, being concerned for his sons no matter the dimension. I smiled at the comment and Mikey looked like he was thinking.

"Then why can't you take us to your dimension and transport us back home?" He asked.

We all looked at Mikey with shock. He was right.

"I can, but I have been instructed to see through Bishop's plan to the end. Plus, transport would be dangerous for Alexa at this time."

"What? Why?" I asked, getting really annoyed with the whole 'I can't tell you' mumbo jumbo.

"I already told you, I can't tell you. Now, guards will be in to return you to your cell." Jackson told us before putting the medallion away and walking out of the room.

Seconds later, a group of guards stormed us and brought us to our cells. The guys asked so many questions about the utroms and I tried to answer them all. I explained that the utroms were an ancient alien race who crash landed when transporting the most powerful utrom across the universe. That utrom escaped and became known as Oroku Saki, the Shredder, or as he is called among the utroms, Ch'rell. Some chosen humans knew about this alien race and agreed on protecting them, one of these guardians was Splinter's master, Hamato Yoshi. The guys were all happy that Leo's counterpart friended a guardian and made the utroms our allies.

"So this was in that series you watched?" Mikey asked.

I nodded. "Yup, that's why when I watched your movie and didn't see Yoshi, I was mad. The whole conflict with the Shredder was because he killed Yoshi and Splinter made it his mission to avenge his Master, but never told you four until you figured it out because he didn't want your training to be tainted by the hurt and hate he felt towards the Shredder."

"Hm, wasn't there a Yoshi in the lab we were at?" Raph asked.

"Oh ya, he spent a lot of time with Splinter." Don stated.

"So we did have a Yoshi in our world, he just wasn't in the movie." Leo added.

"Okay that makes the movie make sense, well kind of."

A few more weeks passed and the guys have been left alone and the tests were less annoying. Lucky for them, as for me, I was constantly sick. I was starting to think that they changed my living quarters to his office. Whenever I asked Jackson about my condition, I got the same response as the first twenty times I asked. As I was being walked to Jackson's office, I got to the last straw with my patience and backhanded the guard because…uh…because he worked with Bishop. I was surprised when he didn't try and get revenge, but instead made me continue my walk to the exam room. When I got there I sat on the table and heard the door locked. My stomach was feeling upset again so I quickly grabbed the garbage can and empty my stomach into the tin can. Ugh, this was every day now, and I even gained some weight. How is that possible? How could I barely keep any food down and gain weight? It was like I was pregnant or something. My eyes widened and put the can down. No, I couldn't be. I laid my hand on my stomach and felt a little bulge. My breathing picked up in a state of panic. My mom was going to kill me.

"Sorry to keep you-"Jackson stopped when he saw my face. "I was going to tell you."

"But I never, I didn't."

"It was the injection, the first one that did it. The others were to keep you babies and you alive. You're body isn't made to carry these children."

"Wait, children? How many are there?" I asked.

"There were four, but one was lost very early." He frowned at my lack of words. "Everything will be okay, that's why I couldn't have us leave. This dimension has the technology to work with the mutagen to heal and not transform."

"S-so how far along do I have?" I asked still shaking.

"I say four months, give or take. The babies are growing at an incredible rate and I check daily to make sure they are alright."

"So the healing mutagen is what was knocking me out?" I asked.

Jackson nodded. "And unfortunately, you need another one." He help me lay down and I let the mutagen do its job."

When I woke, Leo was resting his eyes. I sat up and shook my head. This can't be real. My head went in my hands as I thought about what I was going to do with this situation.

"What happened?" Leo asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Huh, uh, oh, n-nothing." He gave me a skeptical look as I bit my tongue.

"Alexa." His tone changed to serious.

"I-Leo, I can't say right now." I hated hiding this from them, but I needed to understand and come to terms with this myself first.

"Why not?"

"Because I just found out what they are doing to me and I have to figure out how to deal with it." I rambled.

Donnie became interested in our conversation and butted in. "We can help you understand."

I started crying and I moved closer to my door.

"Lexa, what's wrong?" Mikey asked.

"I-I'm pregnant." My body shook. "They plan on doing something with the babies, and I don't know what. All I know is that there are three of them and I lost one."

"You're-? Okay, calm down. Everything will be okay, so try not to get stressed out." Donnie rambled. "It's not good for the babies."

"I'm not ready for this." I covered my face again.

"Hey, you're not alone with this." Leo said.

I nodded and calmed myself down. The guys let me think and we ate our dinners in silence. Afterwards, I crawled into bed and tried to get some sleep. Today, was definitely a day that will change my life forever.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I'm going to distinguish the different turtles by keeping the nicknames with the movie turtles, and the full names for the 2k3 turtles.**

Chapter 14

As the months went on I got bigger and bigger, I thought I was going to pop. All I really did was hang around my cell and with close supervision, work out lightly. I sat on my little mattress as I thought about when I allowed the guys to bombard me with questions.

" _What? How? By who?" Mikey shouted._

" _How: Jackson told me it was one of the first injections." My face turned red as I had to explain the contents. "It was sperm in the needle and some mutagen. Obviously the sperm is what did it, but the mutagen is keeping the four of us alive. That's the big reason why we have to stay here longer. The universe we'll be transported to doesn't have the technology to extract the healing agent from the mutagen. As for whose: I don't know." I felt the red from my face cool down and I hoped I wasn't red anymore._

" _So, it's just like what Sachs wanted with us." Leo concluded._

" _Basically, except you know what your blood is being used for." I shrugged trying to see a bright side to this._

" _Does Dr. Jackson know how far along you are?" Donnie went into 'Doctor Donnie'" mode and asked._

" _A few weeks? According to his guess, I'm due in four months." I told Don. "The mutagen is making everything different."_

Yup that was an interesting day. I had a feeling today would be too because Dr. Jackson said he'd let me know what the genders were, but honestly, I wanted to be surprised. We'll see if my curiosity takes over. Jackson led me to our usual check-up room, and waited to be told what to do. As usual, Jackson made sure the babies were doing okay, and gave me my mutagen shot. Something that started happening a week or two ago, I started to be able to stay conscious after receiving them. Doc, said it was because my body was building up an immunity or something to it. The only thing I was worry about was if I started growing a shell, then I was gonna beat the crap outta him. I got up after my shot and was led back to my cell. Once Jackson was gone, Mikey's mouth started.

"Are they boys or girls?" And a trillion other questions came.

Oh Mikey, I love you, but where's the damn off switch?

"Mikey, some parents don't want to know and the fire of questions isn't going to help her relax enough." Donnie butted in and I sent him an appreciated smile.

"Alright then." Mikey pouted.

In that day, I was in Jackson's office about ten times. He thinks I should be having the babies soon, but told me the babies were mutant turtles and should only need four to five months. I just smiled and nodded. One annoying thing was Leo and Donnie would be so annoying and ask how I was feeling every hour. Seriously I was able to keep time now! So here I was yet again in Jackson's room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Good, thanks." My feet were swinging as he went through the usual. When he was done I asked. "Do you know who the father is?"

Jackson looked up at me. "It could be any of them."

"Dr. Jackson, are you saying that any of the turtles could be one or more than one of my babies' father?" I asked.

"Yes, and please, call me Phil." He smiled.

"Okay, um, Phil, thanks." I followed him back to my cell.

Just as he left, dinner came rolling in. Perfect timing. I dug in and when I finished, I slid my tray under the door. The guys were all in their cells and I decided to take a short nap. So I lowered myself down and closed my eyes. I don't think it was even ten minutes that a sharp cramp snapped me out of my nap. Gasping, I rubbed my stomach. Calm down, just breathe. Soon the pain was gone and I saw that Leo was stirring in his sleep, and woke up.

"Leo, I need Phil now." I told him and he bolted to his feet and started shouting and banging on the door and walls.

"Hey we need a doctor in here!"

The others woke up from Leo's shouts.

"What's going on?" Raph asked, not being very calm.

"I think I'm going into labor." I said as I waited for another contraction. Phil ran into our hall minutes later and the next contraction hit. "Ow, ow, ow, ow."

"How're doing?" He asked.

I glared at him. "Really? You're going to ask me that?"

"Yes, I am." Phil answered and helped me up as I followed Phil's instructions to breathe, and honestly, I was going to hit him if he said breath one more time.

Finally we made it to his office, and he confirmed, I was having these babies today. That's when it really hit me, I was going to be a mom! These kids were going to be mine and I would have to raise them. They would depend on me to keep them safe and scare away the monsters under the bed. The contraction passed, but now I was trying to breathe through the shock of everything. Phil had left to get the guys because we were leaving. The guys got finally got into the room and Phil talked into his watch and Leo rushed to me. I grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"As good as I can right now." I gasped and looked up at him. "I'm scared."

"Everything's gonna be okay. I'm not leaving you." Leo tried to comfort me as Phil announced our transport.

A bright light flashed from his watch making us all shield our eyes and when it dimmed we were in the center of TCRI, aka Utrom headquarters. Leo held me up and Mr. Mortu and Donatello ran up to me. Let me tell you, I was star struck. They helped me to their delivery room and I made them let Leo stay with me. My Donnie look so confused as Donatello started shouting orders and shooed the others away.

(Mikey's POV)

"Mikey, get them to the waiting room until we're done." The smaller Donnie told…well me…no not me, um the Mikey wanna be?

"Got it, bro!" He called and I got even more confused when he sounded like me too. Then the smaller Mikey ran to us. "Okay, you three, follow me." He told us and led us to a room with a bunch of chairs in it. "Don will let us know when we can go back."

"So where are the others?" Donnie asked.

"Um, Leo should be on his way, Raph, I don't know." He scratched the back of his head. We all got quiet for what felt like hours.

"This is awkward." I chuckled, breaking the silence. "Are you me?"

"Dude…" We both said.

"Alexa, tried to explain it to us before." Donnie butted in. "This is just a different universe. Different universe, different turtles."

"That makes no sense." Raph grumbled.

"And us being real made no sense to Alexa." I added. "I have a feeling this is going to seem pretty normal soon."

Raph rolled his eyes and silence covered us, but I did notice Michelangelo staring at me. That was weird. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he just stared and stared. Dude, what was his problem? I just fiddled with my fingers and sat in one of the chairs. Being quiet is not my favorite thing to do, that was Leo's job! I was just so excited for the babies to come, and so weirded out by this little Michelangelo staring at me. Shell, we didn't even have our masks or clothes, I feel naked! I turned to talk to Donnie to get my mind off of my lack of clothes.

"How do you think she's doing?" I asked Donnie.

The sounds of babies crying made my head snap in that direction and a smile spread on my face. They were here!

(Alexa's POV)

Two of the three of my babies were crying and as I calmed myself down, or at least tried, I stared at Donatello to see if the baby was okay. My head was resting on the pillow and Leo was watching Donatello too.

"Is he okay?" I asked as the other two were wrapped in a blanket.

"He's breathing, and we're running a few tests to make sure there's nothing wrong." Donatello answered. "I'll go get your brothers." He told Leo.

An utrom came over to me and Leo and handed the two health babies, one boy and one girl. I held the two carefully in my arms and smiled at their small green faces. They were in color coded blankets, pink for the girl and blue for the boy, and as I spoke to them quietly, they drifted to sleep.

"He'll be fine." Leo told me as the others walked in.

"I want to see the babies!" Mikey yelled and the girl started crying. Don yelled at Mikey, quietly, and I got the boy to relax. "Sorry," Mikey whispered, "what are you going to name them?"

Hmm, I know one was going to be named Yoshi, and I want their names to mean something. Oh, but I really like the names Ethan and Damon. What about a Japanese name? "How about Yoshi for one of the boys?"

"I like it." Leo smiled.

"Um, for the girl now…" I looked down at her and all I could think about was how beautiful she is. The guys started teaching me some Japanese and I always looked up different names for characters in my fanfictions. "Kiyomi."

Mikey walked over to me and smiled. "It fits her."

(Kiyomi means pure beauty in Japanese.)

"Now the third one."

"Where is the little guy?" Mikey asked.

"Right here." Donatello said as he into the room with my third baby in his arms. I pulled my knees up and Donatello set him in between Kiyomi and my third baby. "He's perfectly healthy." He smiled as he left the room.

"Donnie." He turned his head. "Thank you." I smiled and looked down at the three. "Are there any names in Japanese that mean something along the lines of peace or a peaceful person?"

"Yasuo." Donnie said.

"I know what I want to name them." I told them. "The oldest boy is Yoshi, the girl I want to name Kiyomi, and the one who gave me a heart attack is Yasuo."

"Can I hold one of them?" Mikey asked.

I laughed. "Sure, but be careful." Mikey came over. "Who do you want?"

"I want to hold all of them, but let's start with Yoshi."

I past him to Mikey and the others took their turns holding the babies.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After everyone left, I got time to rest. It was a nice little nap, but then I remembered where I was. With a big yawn, I stretched and turned towards the three cribs next to my bed. I smiled at them and looked around the room. In the corner, there was a chair with some clothes and a note. It was probably from Leo or one of the guys. So I shuffled on over to the note and picked it up.

'Good morning, I went to talk to our counterparts to, hopefully, get some answers. I'll be back soon.

Leonardo'

I put the note down and got into the sweatpants and t-shirt before leaving the room. The room I was in was in a long white hall, and my nerves spiked up as I hesitated from leaving the room. I backed up a step, but an utrom walking down the hall eased my nerves. As I continued down the hall, I noticed this wasn't TCRI. If I was in danger than Leo would've come for me, yeah, he wouldn't keep me alone while we were in danger. I shook off the feeling and went to find Leo.

"What do you know?" A very angry Raph shouted as, what sounded like, a shell hit a wall.

I bolted down the hall his voice rang from and found my Raph slamming Raphael into a wall. Raph did not look happy. I ran next to him and grabbed his arm. He growled at me. Really, Raph, really?

"Raphael." I saw Leo step closer as I kept my eyes on Raph. "Raph, let him go."

He growled again and shoved me away. My clumsiness got the best of me and I fell. His eyes widened as he looked at me realizing he shoved me. I got back up and made him let go of the smaller Raphael who was glaring at Raph. Once Raphael was freed Leonardo pulled his hot-headed brother away. I could tell that he was struggling to calm down.

"Say something." I made him face me, but he just glanced around. I sighed and dragged him to my room. I shut the door and crossed my arms.

"I don't need a lecture on my behavior." He whined.

"I wasn't going to do that. What I was going to do was ask what the shell happened?" I asked.

"They brought up Splinter." His head bowed.

He didn't have to say anything else. Raph was hurting, he missed his father. I sighed and hugged him, but he just tensed up. "Raphael, we've been held captive for over five months, you need a hug." Raph scoffed, but hugged me back. "We're safe now, and everyone is okay. We'll find a way home and everything will be normal again, or at least as normal as our family could be." I chuckled, and Raph nodded.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as sniffles sounded from him.

"It's okay Raph, we've all been through a lot." I pulled back. "Now, let's go back to the others and figure out what's going on, and I won't ever speak of this again." I smiled and got ready to leave.

"Thanks." Raph nodded his gratitude.

As we entered the room where everyone was talking, I noticed Raph vanished. Probably wanted to go blow some steam.

"What happened to your shell dude?" My Mikey shouted.

Leonardo was silent, but had a haunted look in his eyes.

"Karai happened." I answered for him feeling the struggle he dealt with like I did when I watched him in the TV show. Leonardo's head snapped in my direction and Michelangelo murmured a 'dude'.

"They weren't kidding about her." He told his brother.

Okay, I guess our whole situation was explained. Leo came next to me and put his arm around my waist.

"What do you mean 'Karai happened'?" He asked.

"The Shredder had a plan of domination over the entire universe, and was starting in his Utrom homeland. The guys and Splinter refused to let that happen and hitched a ride onto the ship. All five of them were trapped in a room and were attacked. This included, the Shredder, three mutant clone Shredder guys, and Karai. The brothers and Splinter found themselves in a fight of their lives when…" I stopped as I looked at Leo. I couldn't say the rest, it wasn't my place.

"Karai and I were fighting when the Shredder intervened. I was focused on him and Karai saw an opening. She drove my katana right through my shoulder." He answered not sounding completely distant.

"That would explain the damage to your carapace." Donnie thought out loud. "When our shells are cracked the shell has an incredibly high chance of dying." He explained. "Whoever took care of you and your family saved your shell from dying."

Everyone nodded, but I was studying him. Watching to see if he kept quiet and to see if that glimpse of anger and regret still lingered. "How are you doing?"

He smiled slightly as I asked, understanding that I knew what he was going through. "I'm better, thank you. I've already visited the Ancient One."

I nodded and took my Leo's hand. As our conversation closed, the doubles watched off. The Mikey's, of course, went to find somewhere to skateboard, the Don's went to look at all of the Utrom tech, and their Raphael was off to do what my Raph was doing. That left Leonardo to follow us back to my room.

"The three little ones are yours?" He pointed at me and Leo.

I glanced at Leo. "Actually, we're not sure who the father is,"

"But, I'm willing to take the role as their father, if Alexa agrees." He looked at me questioningly as he spoke.

I smiled. "Then, yes, I guess they are ours."

"Congratulations." Leonardo smiled as he watched the three turtles sleep. "I do have one question,"

"What's that?" I said.

"The agent that brought you here hasn't been seen. Did he say he was leaving somewhere or when he was coming back?" He asked.

I shrugged. "No, he didn't."

"Okay, well, we'll keep an eye out." He nodded.

One of the little ones started to stir and I looked to see who it was, it was Yasuo. I smiled and picked him up, cradling him in my arms. Leo's arm was behind me as he leaned over to look at Yasuo. Leonardo cleared his throat.

"I'll leave you all some privacy." He said as he went for the door.

"Wait," I called out quietly and the ninja turned.

"Yeah."

"Would you like to hold him?" I asked.

He suddenly appeared nervous. "Uh, I, um, I don't know."

"Oh come here." I laughed and showed him how to support Yasuo's head and whatnot. Once Yasuo was in his arms and I got him to relax, the two were very content just sitting there. "See nothing to worry about." I smiled, but it slowly fell to a frown.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Mom's gonna murder me." I didn't take my eyes from Yasuo as I said it. "How am I going to explain this to her?"

"We'll figure it out." Leo said as he tried to comfort me. "One step at a time."

Leonardo then turned to me as Yasuo got fussy and passed him back to me, then Leonardo went off to find his Splinter. I calmed Yasuo down before setting him back in his crib. I'm really glad I had to watch me nieces and nephews when they were first born. The thought comforted me as both Leo and I watching over our children…hmm…I guess I have to get used to being called 'mom'. I almost giggled at the thought. Our vigil was put to an end when an Utrom came into our room.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we need to speak with everyone."

We followed the utrom to a room that seemed insanely close to those meeting rooms in all of the movies. The others entered as we waited for Mr. Mortu to explain the reason for the meeting. Once everyone arrived and was seated Mortu spoke.

"As everyone knows, we need another transporter to return our new friends to their home, but someone destroyed ours." He started and let what he said sink in. "Unfortunately it takes quite a while to rebuild this machine. So it is advised for our new guest to stay with our dimensions Hamato Family. This will allow the newest additions to grow and for you five," Mortu glanced at me and my turtles, "the chance to recover both mentally and physically. We will assist in moving the newborns to the turtles' lair and we wish you the best of luck." Mortu then jumped when he scrambled for something. "Oh, I almost forgot," Multiple bags were handed to my turtles, "your wardrobe."

Mikey lept out of his seat and dug through his bag. "Yes! Finally!"

I laughed at Mikey's drama and watched as the others went through their bags smiling at seeing their clothes and weapons. Of course, each turtle quickly put their mask back on and sighed with relief. I've seen them without their masks for so long that it was actually weird seeing them with their signature look.

"I know, it's kind of weird now." Mikey said reading my mind.

Leonardo stood up, pulling our attention to him. "It would be an honor to give you a place to stay with us."

Our Leo stood up too, and bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Now that that's settled," I smiled, "when do we leave?"

We squeezed all eight, uh, I mean, eleven turtles in to the van, while Casey and April took me in their car. The babies had to go with the turtles because, well, they are turtles too. Without them nearby I couldn't help but feel fidgety. It could also be that meeting April, Casey, and this dimension's turtles made me feel all star-struck. After all these were the ones that started my obsession with the turtles.

Casey was driving, April was in the passenger seat, and I was in the back seat as the sounds of car horns and people chattering filled my ears from the open windows. Oh, New York City, the city that never sleeps.

"So, Alexa, are you from the same place as your turtles?" April asked from the front seat.

I looked at her from the rearview mirror, since I sat behind her. "Oh no, I'm from a different dimension where the guys are famous and have TV shows, movies, comic books, and toys. You two are actually in the TV series too. I watched it every Saturday at 10:00am on Fox Box." I almost laughed at how nerdy I sounded.

"I'm famous?" Casey asked with wide eyes.

I giggled. "Yes, Casey, you are well-known."

"Whoa…" He smiled.

April rolled her eyes and turned around in her seat to face me. "If you don't mind me asking, where were the five of you before the utroms saved you?"

I wrapped my arms around myself. "We were with Bishop. He was experimenting on us for almost a year. Hence why there are three baby turtles in the van."

April's green eyes met mine with such pity, it hurt. I shrugged. "Life wouldn't be life without its ups and downs, right?"

She smiled slightly. "Right!"

(Leo's POV)

Tonight's events have changed my view on life. What Alexa went through with having the babies, and we don't know who the fathers are, but deep down inside, my gut was telling me I was their father. It's probably just wishful thinking because I care so much for Alexa, and the little ones mean as much as they do to her. If course, we all care for these little ones, but the question that hung over all of our heads was which child was biologically ours?

Right now, I didn't want to know. It would just cause so much conflict and confusion, especially to the kids as they grow up. However, it isn't my decision to say who will take the role as the father figure. Unfortunately, for me, that was Alexa's choice. What if she chose one of my brothers? My heart raced at the thought. Quickly, I slowed my heart and took a glance of the others. Mikey was glued to the incubator the babies were in, Donnie was with his counterpart keeping an eye on the babies and Mikey, and Raph seemed quiet. He was sitting across from me while my counterpart drove with Raphael in the passenger seat. I sighed.

"Leonardo," My head went up to see Splinter calling me, "we are arriving at our home. When we arrive I would like to speak with you." He kept his voice quiet as the radio and the chatter between the Mikey's drowned our voices.

I just nodded my head. "Of course."

I leaned my head back onto the wall of the van and shut my eyes. Only time will tell.

(Alexa POV)

"It's bigger than I thought." I spun around taking in the large lair while holding Yasuo and Yoshi. "It's amazing!"

"I'll show you a tour, dudette!" Michelangelo came running to my side.

"I'd love to, but I'm pretty tired, Michelangelo." I shrugged. "Plus, I need to get these three to bed."

He pouted. "Awww, fine."

Donatello walked up to his pouty brother. "Why don't you show our guest where they will be staying?"

Instantly the orange masked turtle perked up. "Right this way, ladies and turtles!"

Gladly, I followed with the rest of us, but I noticed Leo wasn't anywhere to be seen. Raph came over to me with Kiyomi in his arms. Mikey pointed and, with his crazy energy, led us to our rooms. In my room there was a large bed and to the left was a small crib with three small blankets and plush turtle toys. I smiled and put Yasuo and Yoshi in. Then Raph put Kiyomi in before rushing to his room. I yawned and sat on the bed. I was surprised by the condition of the mattress, it was so soft. Lowering myself onto the bed, I pulled the comforter up close to my chin and let out a content sigh. A soft knock on the door made me groan. Why? Why couldn't I get five minutes? I sat up and opened the door to find Leo standing there. I smiled.

"Hey Leo, what do you need?" I leaned against the door.

"I need to talk to you about something in private." His face was serious and almost look scared.

I nodded and opened the door all the way to let him in. "We can talk in here, just quietly." I whispered pointing at the sleeping turtles. He nodded and I sat on my bed.

He crossed his arms and sighed.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked seeing that obviously something was bothering him.

"What are you going to do about the babies?" He rambled out.

I furrowed my brows. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head, but didn't say anything.

"Leo," I patted the stop next to me on my bed, "what's eating at you?"

I noticed his eyes were glued on the babies and his expression was worried. After a moment he closed his eyes.

"Did Phil tell you who the father was?" He asked and I widened my eyes.

"Is that what you were worried about?" I almost laughed. "Did you think that my feelings for you would change if one of the babies were your brothers' child?"

He nodded as he chuckled. "I sound ridiculous, don't I?"

I shook my head. "No, because I wanted them all to be ours, but I don't know for certain."

Leo shifted so he could take my hands and look at me. "I want to protect the four of you and raise the little ones." I smiled and felt my cheeks heat up as he leaned towards me. Meeting him halfway, our lips met. Leo held me close as we ended the kiss. "I won't let anything happen to you."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Leo, it's been three years." I sat down on the bed we shared.

We were still in the wrong direction, and we weren't getting any closer to our own. The kids were happy where they were, now walking around and trying to find the right way to run as fast as their uncles. Yasuo is a mama's boy and is always near me. He has big brown eyes with splashes of blue in them, and even though he's the youngest he towers over his sister, Kiyomi. Kiyomi has my eyes and has some brown hair growing out of her head. She tends to fight with her siblings and backtalk to us adults, this little time bomb is always looking for attention. As for Yoshi, he likes to be quiet and just observe everything. He has his father's blue eyes and my short height. He is always getting teased by Kiyomi.

"I know, but Leonardo said that the utroms are still trying to fix the portal." Leo rubbed his eyes. "Every time we try to get a part for the portal, the Purple Dragons get in the way. We have a feeling that the Shredder is trying to attempt a portal as well, and hired Hun to retrieve the equipment."

"You all are going out again, tonight?" I asked after a long pause.

He nodded. They've been on missions before, but it still bothered me, especially because the Shredder was involved. This is why I begged Leo to continue my training so I could eventually join the brothers on their patrols. I got up off the bed and wrapped my arms around him.

"We'll be okay." Leo promised.

"MOMMA! DADDY!" Yasuo's voice echoed as he scrambled into our room. Tears were streaking his chubby face.

I picked him up and tried to calm him down. "What's wrong, Ya-ya?"

"I-It's uncle Waphie." He cried, and Leo quickly left the room to find his brother.

"Shh, it's okay. He'll be okay." I rocked slowly, and when he stopped shaking, I put him down. "Now, go get your brother and sister."

"But uncle Waphie." Yasuo started working himself up again.

"We'll take care of him." I gave him a light nudge and he went off to do as he was told. I followed him out to see him take Yoshi's hand and led him to their room.

Okay, there's two…

"UNCLE WAPHIE!" I heard Kiyomi's screeching from the lab.

I rushed in and found her clinging to the infirmary bed where Raph was laying on it bleeding. My eyes widened at the deep cuts on his arms and the bruises on his face. He didn't look good, and the broken leg wasn't helping things out either. Leo was holding Kiyomi, trying to convince her to let go so Donnie could work on him, but she just kept her temper tantrum going. Kiyo was shaking her head at everything Leo said and was crying.

"Waphie…" She sniffled.

Leo turned to me and shook his head. She was being stubborn and wasn't going to move willingly. So walked up and tried to get through to her. Kiyomi flinched when my hand rested on her shell.

"Kiyomi," I started.

"I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!" She faced me and screamed before crying again.

Her loud shout snapped Raph out of consciousness and moaned as he turned to look at the distraught Kiyomi.

"Kiyo, go with mommy, I'll be okay." He barely got out.

"But…" She went to argue, but Raph tried to get her to let go.

This time when I said her name she threw herself at me and I held her close. Quickly, I brought her to the living room where her siblings were waiting for me. I sat down near them and they rushed to my sides as I tried to wrap my arms around everyone. Other than Donatello and Leo, everyone was out here waiting, but mostly watching Kiyomi. She was shaking so badly her teeth were chattering loudly. I kissed her head. She's acting like she was there. That's absurd because the little ones are not allowed on the surface. Was she with Raph? What happened? Yoshi pulled away from me and ran into his room. I watched as he rushed back out with something in his hands.

When he made it to the couch he quickly hid it behind his shell. He shuffled towards the still crying Kiyomi and poked her. She swatted him away and he pouted.

"Kiyo, I got something for you." He revealed the plush toy.

Kiyo peeked under my arm and snatched the doll and continued her whimpering. I sighed at the time. They had to go to bed, but they were all too afraid for Raph.

"Everyone get a pillow and your blanket." I spoke quietly and somehow kept my voice even. I was shaky because of the shape Raph was in.

Yoshi and Yasuo loved the idea and ran to grab their "camping" supplies. Yoshi was being a good brother and got Kiyo's stuff and set it up next to his blanket. Then Yasuo walked with Yoshi and pulled their sister to them and they all fell asleep. I could've cry by how cute that was, but my mind snapped to reality.

"What happened?" I snapped in a quiet voice.

Casey took a breath and started to explain. "Kiyo, she ran off to a section of the sewer that was closed off. Raph followed her because they were playing hide-and-seek. He was about to grab her and bring her home when they popped out of nowhere."

"Who?" I almost leapt at him to strangle him, but held back.

"Hun AND Shredder attacked, Raph call for backup so we could get Kiyo out of there, but we got surrounded. We were fighting and trying to make a wall to keep Kiyo safe. He took some hard hits." He scoffed. "He's more machine than turtle, the thing that got him down was the blood loss. Still, he fought though and ran Kiyo back while I led the stragglers away. I pressed the panic button because I didn't know if Raph got back." He sighed and April messaged his back. Suddenly he perked up. "Don't you have healing powers?"

"I talked to Donnie about it. I don't want to use them yet until I mastered it. I can't risk failing anyone." I explained.

Silence covered us for a moment and I think it got quieter when the door to the lab opened. Donatello was covered in Raph's blood and made his way quickly to the bathroom to wash off. Leo walked over to me and sat next to me. I looked at him and nodded towards the lab.

"Go practice on his leg." Leo said trying to brighten the mood. "He'll appreciate being able to walk in the morning."

I nodded and got up with a deep breath. As I entered the room I looked at Raph. He was sleeping peacefully all wrapped up. I walked over to him and rested my hands on him as I shut my eyes. The door to the lab shut quietly as Donnie or Donatello walked in. I focused on a memory of Raph showing Kiyo who to control her anger that was so much like his. Kiyo was so hurt by what happened today, but I couldn't blame her. I would've acted the same way if any of them were hurt. My hand started to warm up, indicating that my powers were doing its magic. His leg started to go back into place and I kept my breath slow and even as the healing finished. I don't know how, but I always knew whoever I was helping was well, without actually seeing the wound. So, I pulled my hands back and watched as the bruises faded and his leg wasn't swollen. I looked at Donnie.

"Looks like you go the hang of it." He smiled as he poked his glassed back in place.

My smile widened. I could finally contribute in some way! I returned to the others and went to my spot next to Leo.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Donnie thinks I'm a master at it." I said as the others grabbed blankets and pillows as well to camp out in the living room.

"Right on, dudette." Michelangelo said.

"That doesn't mean you can do the things the Justice Force does." Leonardo rolled his eyes as his youngest brother pouted.

I giggled at Michelangelo as he got bored and started messing with Raphael. Of course, that led to them running around the lair trying not to yell as the little ones slept on. Raph was still going to be slightly sore in the morning, but he'll be able to use his previously broken leg. The mutagen will try and heal whatever I missed and he'll be back to his old self in two days max.

A whimper from Kiyomi pulled my attention away from my thoughts as I rubbed her shell to comfort her to sleep. Once she was settled again, I pressed into Leo's side as he draped his arm around my shoulders. It wasn't long before everyone was settled down and fell asleep.

My mind wandered back to my home, my family. What were they doing right now? Were they worried? Are they looking for me? Oh, I missed my family. I wished there was a way to give them a call and tell them "hey, I won't be home for a while." And explain to them that I was transported to another dimension and was captured. Oh and tell them about Kiyo, Ya-ya, and Yoshi. Yeah, that was going to be fun to tell them. I rolled my eyes in annoyance at myself. My parents would murder me, then blame Leo and kill him.

The one problem that kept arising was, what was going to happen when we can go home? Would I stay with the turtles and leave my family forever or separate Leo from his children? I love Leo and I can't picture my life without him and his brothers being real. They became my family, no, they've always been my family. It was only now that I was able to actually be with them, and I don't want to leave them. Ugh…

"What's wrong?" Leo whispered.

I sighed. "What's going to happen when we can go home?"

He rested his chin on my head. "We'll figure it out when the time comes."

I nodded.

"Now, get some rest." He pulled a blanket around us and shut his eyes.

"Okay." I yawned and fell asleep.

When I woke up the little ones were wedged in between Leo and I. I smiled at them. They must've snuck in when I was sleeping, and Leo must've let them in. I looked up to see Leo passed out, and so was everyone else. Michelangelo was leaning against Raphael on the floor across from us. Donnie was probably in the lab, Leonardo was on the couch with Mikey and Donatello. April and Casey claimed the other couch. I smiled. A tiny hand tugged on my shirt and I looked down to see Kiyomi staring up at me with red puffy eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Kiyo." I whispered.

"I want to see uncle Waphie." She whispered back.

"He's sleeping, sweetie."

"I'll be quiet." Kiyomi practically begged.

I started to wiggle my way out of Leo's grasp which woke him the second I started moving.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Kiyo just wants to see Raph. She wants to see that he's okay." I leaned over to kiss him. "We'll see you later."

He nodded and went back to sleep as I followed Kiyo into the lab. Inside he was sleeping at the desk with his glasses sitting on his face crookedly. Donnie's head rested on his crossed arms. Yeah, he'll be stiff tomorrow. Eh, might as well wake him up to get him in his bed.

"Stay in the chair." I told Kiyomi as she got ready to leap onto the bed Raph was on. I spoke too loudly making Donnie jump.

"You two okay?" He took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, and returned his glasses to his face.

"Yeah, she just wanted to see him." I shrugged and he nodded. "You should go to bed, and I mean in a bed, not the desk."

"Thanks, Alexa, but I want to stay close to Raph."

I nodded and returned to Kiyomi and put her in my lap. Raph stirred and started to wake up. Kiyomi gasped and waited to see if he would wake. He took a big inhale and looked over at Kiyomi.

"Uncle Waphie?" She tried to pull away from me.

"Hey, squirt." He motioned for her to come on the bed and I lifted her onto it. His voice was still scratchy sounding, but definitely better.

"You're okay." She smiled and put her hand to his face.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He returned the smile as she curled up next to him and dozed off.

"Let me," I got up to take her.

"Nah, she's fine. You should get some rest." He said and I nodded as I went to leave the lab.

"Night Raph."

"Night."

I yawned and returned to Leo. I don't think my head even hit his shoulder as fell back to sleep. Man, I was beat.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you cartoon lover 2016 for the fav and follow!**

Chapter 17

When I woke up, everything seemed back to normal. Thank god! I grabbed a sweatshirt before I shuffled towards the kitchen where the aroma of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast were being made. Mikey and Michelangelo always took care of breakfast and I usually had dinner, but they'd weasel their way to help. As I headed towards the kitchen, I noticed how much my walking got quieter. I've always been able to walk quietly, but now I'm really like a ninja.

As I past the lab, I peeked inside to see it empty. Okay…that's weird. I shrugged it off and went into the kitchen. Both sets of turtles were sitting at the table with Splinter calmly drinking tea, and the kids waiting for their food as they slowly woke up completely. Leo was sitting next to Yoshi and Kiyomi was sitting near Raph. Yasuo's head was bobbing was he struggled to stay away. I smiled and went to Yasuo to keep him from banging his head on the table, but stopped when the sounds of a portal opened up behind me. I spun around towards the portal and Leo bolted in front of me, katanas at the ready. The blue-ish swirl let off an incredible light, making us shield our eyes. Finally the light dimmed and my vision was clear again, a tall white samurai rabbit was standing in front of Leo and I. I pushed in front of Leo. It was Usagi!

"Usagi," I bowed in respect, "it's an honor to meet you." I said as I straightened up. "I'm Alexa, a friend of the turtles."

"It is always an honor to meet a friend of friends." He bowed and then eyed Leo.

Leonardo rushed towards us with his brothers in tow as he put his hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Usagi, it's great to see you again."

"Yeah, dude, but what are you doing here?" Michelangelo asked, receiving a smack from Raphael.

"First, I think an explanation is in order." Donatello said as everyone followed him to the kitchen.

"Another friend?" Leo whispered to me.

"A great and loyal one, too." I smiled and I noticed that my kids were clinging onto my legs, staring at Usagi with wide eyes. I laughed and urged them forward. "He's a friend. Come on, it's story time." We walked into the kitchen and sat down. Kiyo was with Leo and the boys wanted to stay with me. Leonardo told our story with Leo adding details here and there. At the end of our tale, Usagi looked intrigued and surprised.

"So to answer Knucklehead's question, what's with the visit?" Raphael asked.

Usagi frowned. "Unfortunately, I do not come with glad tidings."

I nodded. "Why don't you three go into the dojo and play?" I kept eye contact with Usagi as the kids squirmed out of the kitchen and bolted for the dojo. The weapons were stored elsewhere so the kids could play in the dojo when no one was training. My mind was brought back to what Usagi said. What happened now? "Continue."

"It is the Shredder. He has formed an army with Hun, Dr. Stockman, and Bishop." Usaig paused. "I believe there was another man, his name was Eric Sachs."

My stomach clenched and I saw the guys stiffen.

"Dudes! What are we going to do?" Mikey stood and started pacing as he started rambling different conflicts from his comic books. I saw Raph stand up and hit Mikey over the head as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Can it, Mikey." Raphael joined.

Mikey stopped and sat back down as we all looked at Usagi to continue.

"You know of this, Eric Sachs, man?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, we met the twerp before. This master killed our Splinter." Raph's eyes narrowed to threatening slits.

"I am sorry, my friend." Usagi rested his hand on Raph's shell before continuing to talk. "They attacked my home, and overheard them saying they were looking for you. SO I rushed here to warnyou of the danger."

"We will help you, Usagi." Leonardo told his friend.

Of course, Bishop was coming after us. He probably talked to Shredder about the kids and said they would grow up to be killers! Not if I'm breathing!

"Do you know what they're planning? Where they may attack? Anything?" Leo asked.

"They spoke of the children, when I was escaping. They were at a camp near my home."

"What do they want with them?" My hands hit the table as I practically shouted at him.

"They wanted to continue a plan they started years ago." Usagi said. "Three years ago."

That's when the kids were born and we were held captive. What had they started with them? I wanted answers! I wanted them now! Leo made me sit down and get control of myself. How could they want me to relax?! Our children are being targeted by our enemies!

"Where are we going to go? We can't stay here," Raph motioned at the smaller turtles, "your Shredder knows the city like the back of his hand."

"April's place isn't safe enough either." Raphael added.

"This is what they want." My voice was quiet as my vision blurred with tears. "They have us cornered and it is taking away all of our options of finding somewhere to take them." I shook my head feeling completely hopeless. There was nowhere we could go to keep my children safe.

Everyone was trying to think of ways to get the kids to some sort of safe house. We were running out of options and time, and our enemies were closing in.

"Can't we just go to another dimension?" Raphael asked.

"Raphael, we still don't have a completed transporter." Donnie countered. "It won't be done for some time now because we can't get the parts."

"Let me call Casey. His grandparents' house is far away from the lair. We can stay there until we can find somewhere else to hide." Leonardo spoke.

"Hey, I'm not hiding!" Raphael snapped. "Shred-head knows they are in this dimension and that they can't leave!"

"It'll take him a while to track us. There are too many places for him to search before he finds us. Besides, Casey's farm house is in the middle of nowhere in another state." Leonardo explained.

Raphael growled and stormed off.

"Where are you going, dude?" Mikey asked.

"Out!" He broke into a jog and left.

"Call Casey, I want to be out of here as soon as possible." Leo broke the silence that Leonardo and Raphael's argument had caused.

Leonardo nodded and pulled out his shell cell. I had my head my head in my hands and listened to Leonardo explain the situation. Leo and Donnie came over to me and tried to comfort me. How can they be so calm?

"Mikey, go check on the kids?" Leo told Mikey. "Just make sure they're okay." Leo took my hands and pulled me into our room.

Once in there he pulled me to him. My lip trembled as I spoke. "I'm scared."

"I know, but you have to put that aside, for them." He stroked my hair. "You can do this. After all, we're not alone in this, the others will stop at nothing to protect them. We all will fight and protect them, no matter what." He kissed my head.

If I keep acting like this, it'll scare the kids. I always got nervous whenever my mom was scared about something. It might actually put them in greater danger. I just had to get it in my head that I can't be a kid anymore. I was a mom with three kids who looked to me for safety, and pretending that none of this is real is pointless. I had to be a true member of this team. I looked up and kissed Leo. As our foreheads rested on one another, I looked into those piercing blue eyes. They reflected as much worry as I was feeling, yet he seemed confident and focused.

"Thank you, you're right." I started for the door. "Leonardo should be off the phone, let's go find out when we're leaving."

Right on time, when we left our room, Leonardo was walking towards us. "He said he can pick us up in an hour or two. He and April were planning on going up anyway because it was getting warmer out. That sound good?"

"It's perfect, thank you." I smiled with a nodded. Then I turned to Leo. "We should start packing. I'll go get the kids."

"Actually Usagi and Raph are with them. They're packing already." Leonardo told us.

"Thank you, Leonardo."

I headed back into my room and put all of my clothes into a duffle bag along with my essentials, like my hairbrush and toothbrush. When I finished, I went to go check on everyone else. Kiyo wand Yoshi were listening to Usagi tell a story and Yasuo was meditating. Leo taught him some basics because the little guy asked. As for actually ninja training, that won't be for another three years, Leo and I agreed. If they were caught in danger, they were told to hid, or if available, run to one of their uncles or us. Yasuo, however, had gotten good at knowing his surroundings, like Leo, and noticed me coming behind him. He picked it up while watching the guys train. He got up and ran to me. I picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, Ya-ya. Are you getting better at meditating?"

"I'm not as good as daddy," He pouted, but perked up, "but I can talk to grandpa."

"That's great!" I put him down and took his hand as we walked back to the couch. I'm going to have to talk to Leo bout this.

"I can also talk to Kiyo and Yoshi without actually talking." He told me with pride as we sat down.

"What do you mean Yasuo?" Leo asked overhearing what he said.

""I just think what I want to say and they hear it." He explained.

"How did you find out you could do this?" Leo asked.

"When you taught me to meditate." He answered.

Leo looked at me and then at Kiyomi and Yoshi.

"Yoshi can make a bubble around us to keep the monsters in the closet away, and Kiyo can make fire." Yasuo smiled at the attention he was receiving.

We were all speechless. There was something they didn't tell Phil. Those injections had something else in them, which gave the little ones these abilities.

"That's why I ran off, momma, I didn't want to hurt anyone." Kiyomi frowned.

"Oh, Kiyomi."

She got up and ran to me and Leo with Yoshi following. This is the real reason why Bishop wanted them back, so he could experiment on them further. He was going to make them assassins. However, now they weren't so defenseless. If they practiced their abilities then they would be able to protect each other, if needed. Yasuo went to Usagi begging him to continue the story before we had to leave. The samurai agreed and started a new action packed story.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The kids, my turtles, and I went in the large trailer attached to the truck Casey was driving with April, and the rest squeezed into the Battle Shell. Yasuo stayed next to me and Kiyomi stayed with Leo. My eyes were used to the dark and I could see Yoshi sleeping on Donnie. I smiled. Ugh, all these Kodak moments and no camera! I looked to the right of Don and saw that Mikey was curled up next to Raph snoring softly. Donnie was dozing off too. His head kept bobbing and I was worried he might fall over. I rested my head on Leo's shoulder, and yawned. I treasured moments like this because they made me happy, but also they made me miss my family even more.

Casey's farmhouse was a lot like my home with its long bumpy driveway and open fields with thick woods surrounding it. Well, that's how it seemed like in the TV show.

Leo put his arm around me. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?" I answered just as quietly. When did he wake up?

"I failed you and our family."

"Leo," I shook my head, "you have NOT failed us. We are alive because of you all. Yeah, Bishop might be coming after us, but that's not going to change our family, not again." Wasn't he the one giving me the pep talk before? Oh well, we all need them. "We'll make it through, Leo. We'll be safe again. The kids, they aren't helpless. They can use their powers to defend themselves." He shook his head. "Keep it defensive instead of offensive." I tried to persuade him. "If they get separated from us, Yasuo can contact us, Yoshi can give them a place of safety, and Kiyomi can give them warmth and light. I know we agreed on waiting for all this training to start later, but Leo," I begged him, "they can do this."

He glanced at each of the kids, and I noticed Raph woke up and was watching our discussion.

"It'll give them a better chance of survival, Fearless." Raph agreed with me. "We can't be everywhere at once."

"But they're too young." He said a little loud making Kiyomi flinch in her sleep. Leo sent her an apologetic look before returning his attention to us.

"They'll be four in a few weeks. How about we start them then? They're going to need to know how to defend themselves, and their powers are giving them an advantage." I told him, still keeping my voice quiet.

I could tell he was giving this a good amount of thought by the look on his face. His eyes narrowed, staring towards the ground before he closed them and sighed. Yes, I win!

"Fine, might as well start their ninjitsu training too." He rubbed his temples and shifted Kiyomi in his lap.

"Okay." We stayed quiet the rest of the way, as I silently celebrated in my little victory.

Right before we arrived, the kids started to wake up, which luckily gave them time to wake up and function. Yasuo liked to stay resting on me until he woke up fully, I always held him when he was little when he woke up. The little guy loved to be held. Kiyomi was like Leo, up early and ready for the day. Yoshi woke up early, but he would relax like Yasuo. As Casey opened the doors, Yasuo buried his face into my neck and rubbed his eyes from the sudden light. I hopped out and looked around. Yup, exactly like the TV series. An abandoned looking farmhouse with a large red barn house to the right. Kiyo crawled out and walked ahead of us so she could explore. There was so much she could've looked at and she chose to observe a piece of grass. I just laughed and shook my head as I sat near her. I heard the others get out of the trailer and Yoshi ran towards Kiyomi just to tackle her to the ground. She was mad at first, but cheered up instantly when Yoshi let her get up and try to tackle him. Yasuo wasn't amused with the game, he was still sleepy.

"Hey, Casey, it's really beautiful here." I shouted to Casey as he walked towards the house.

He turned and smiled. "Thanks, we did a lot of work with it."

Mhmm, sure you did. "It looks great."

"It's weird being back up here." Donatello said and Michelangelo nodded.

"We haven't been up here since," He scratched the back of his neck, "you know."

It was since they fought the Shredder and they were all severely injured, and Leonardo was a different turtle. He shut out his brothers and even Splinter. Leonardo went through a dark time. He went up to his youngest brother and put his hand on his shoulder.

"This time is different, Mikey." He paused. "It's not going to happen again."

"After we settle in we need a plan. If they find us here we can't have any confusion." Leo crossed his arms.

They all nodded and went back to carry all the bags inside. I felt the kids' eyes on me, prying for answers. I turned to meet their gazes and their gazes screamed, 'What's going on? Why is everyone worried? I'm scared.' Leo knelt down near us and motioned for them to gather around. They rushed towards Leo and I and focused on us. Yasuo had his tongue sticking out of his mouth as his brows furrowed. That little nugget was trying to get the answers by slipping into me and Leo's heads!

"Yasuo." I warned and he stopped. I nodded to Leo for him to start.

"We are going to start your ninja training early." The three shouted with happiness, but stopped when they noticed Leo's serious face.

"Why?" Yoshi asked.

"Some bad guys are going to try and hurt us. We need to make sure you, little ninjas, know what to do if the time comes."

"Are you going to pick the leader?" Yoshi asked excitedly.

"I want to be leader!" Kiyomi pushed Yoshi out of the way. The two started wrestling and Yasuo just sat where he was and rolled his eyes.

"Are not!" Kiyomi whined.

I looked at the three of them and glanced at Yasuo who was making that face from before. I guess, he was using his powers to gets his siblings to knock it off. He got a little grumpy, but never shouted at them. Oh god, he was just like Leo. When they quieted, Leo spoke.

"No, the leader will not be determined yet. He or she will be chosen later in your training." His head shot up and he stared into the distance.

"Leo?" I asked quietly.

"It's nothing. Let's just get the kids inside." He picked up Yasuo and I grabbed Kiyomi and Yoshi.

Once inside, we set the kids down and they huddled close to each other. Casey led them into a room where they could play, while we came up with a plan. Yay. We all sat at the kitchen table and both of the Leos started pacing. I mentally sighed. This was going to be a while.

Usagi helped a lot with the layout of his land and where he last saw the Shredder. He pointed to different spots on the map Mikey was sketching out. There was a large area where the majority of the Shredder's army was. I peeked over Mikey's shoulder to check out his sketch, and saw that the Shredder was literally a shredder. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Unfortunately, for Mikey, he saw my reaction and chuckled, which stopped Leonardo in midsentence and glared at Mikey. Raph then walked over to Mikey, hit him over the head, and sat back down in his chair. Mikey whimpered and rubbed his head before returning to his drawing. Usagi looked to make sure that Mikey was getting everything and shook his head when he saw the drawing of "Shredder".

"We'll be able to camp out in the marked caves, which will keep us close, but undetected. It'll be risky if they have Donnie's scanner." Leo looked at the drawings too.

"And if they find one of the caves it can lead them to us." Leo slid his hand down his face with a sigh.

"We'd have nowhere to go. We'll have to surrender." Casey said. What the hell was this? Casey backing out of a fight? "It's hopeless."

"Momma?" Yasuo called from the doorway of the kitchen with his siblings surrounding him. Everyone turned and looked at him. Yasuo straightened up and looked around at everyone. "We want to start our training now." He said in his own little leader voice, then cringed. "Um pwease?"

"You know what your father said," I put my hands on my hips, "Not until your birthday."

"But," They all said at once.

"No, 'buts'." I finally mastered my 'mom stare' and they didn't argue and went back to the room they were playing in early. I turned back to the others and nodded to them to continue, but Leo had his 'I have a really bad, but good idea.' Somehow I was able to figure out what. "Really?"

"Let's start training them." He said with a smile.

I knew it! "You couldn't have told them that when they were in here two seconds ago." I motioned at the spot they were in. I plopped down into the chair and rested my head on my fist as he continued to grin. "Go ahead," I waved him off, "You go tell them. You were the one saying 'they're too young.'" I made my best impression of Leo and crossed my arms to add effect. I got a chuckled from Raphael and a knowing glance from Donnie.

"Fine." He put his hands up before he left to get the kids. Seconds later, there was a bunch of cheering then the sounds of little feet came padding into the kitchen. Leo followed them and helped them onto chairs. He grabbed the map and handed it to Yasuo. What the hell was he doing? "These caves here," Leo pointed to them on the map, "these are our only shelter."

"Water?" Yasuo asked trying to copy the serious face Leonardo had on.

"Right here." Leo pointed at a blue line indicating a stream.

The two went back and forth until it was clear what was being asked of the kids. I almost forgot that Yasuo was only three, he seemed to understand that this was serious and not a game. How?...Oh right, he's Leo's son. Duh.

After everything was finalized, we ate some food and talked. It was the usual, Mikey and Michelangelo cracked jokes, Donnie told me about his new ideas, Raphael was grumbling at Mikey, Raph was quiet, and the kids were their usual wacky selves.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The three kids kneeled in front of Leo as he paced back and forth giving them a lecture of honor and ninja stuff. Yoshi was squirmed in anticipation, Kiyomi was still, but I could she her eyes looking around. Sometimes she'll watch Leo, but I have a feeling she's soaking up everything. As for Yasuo, he's been excited for this day for a while now, and was watching Leo with eager eyes. It's funny how alike him and Leo were. Maybe Yasuo is his biological son? Both Mikeys and Raphs were training and I stayed by the door peeking in.

"Hey, Lexa." Raphael called.

I turned. "What's up, Raph?"

He walked over to me and guided me away from the door. "You need to train." I just stared at him with my arms crossed. He chuckled. "If you want to go out on patrols with us, it might be easier to say yes, if you weren't so rusty." He shrugged as my mouth hung open. "I mean I move faster when I'm sleeping."

"You know what, you're on, Hothead. Let's spar." I pulled my Kamas out and stood in a fighting stance in front of him. Damn, I missed these.

Raphael sun his Sai. "I'll be sure to go easy on you."

I laughed. "Please," I rolled my eyes, "I got this," I smiled.

He charged at me and I quickly moved out of the way. A smile danced on his face as he started to strike at me which I blocked with ease. Oh, now I see what he was doing, testing me to see what I could do. Okay, fair enough, I'll play along. Block after block, none of them were any more difficult than the last. I had to admit, I'm surprised Raphael could be so patient, especially with a weapons practice. Okay, now I'm bored. I caught hit Sai, shifted my hold, and with one shift movement brought my foot behind his and knocked Raphael on his shell.

"I didn't think you were giving me one of the kid's lessons today, Raphael. I thought we were sparring not-" I dropped to the ground when Raphael got up and his fist cut off my sentence. I flipped up and our weapons collided. He smirked.

"I was just warming you up." He said before breaking our weapons apart.

We circled each other and he spoke again. "You know what I love about weapons practice?"

"Hmm, let me guess," I went to hit high, but he blocked, "the weapons?"

"I wonder how you guessed that one." He said sarcastically.

Raphael used his advantage of his strength and knocked me to the ground. I would've been screwed, but Mr. Cocky forgot to block again, and I kicked him in the plastron sending him to the ground again. I got up and stood over him.

"So?" I had my hands on my hips.

"You ain't half bad." He smirked and I helped him up.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"But you ain't half good either." He knocked me down off my feet and laughed.

"Jerk!" I shouted as I got back to my feet trying to catch my breath.

Raphael helped me up the rest of the way as he busted out laughing. I shoved him and he shoved me back. I laughed back. He reminded me so much of my brother, well actually how me and my bro used to be. God, I missed him.

"Hey, I'm going to see if Raph wants to spar," He shook his head, "you'd think I'd be used to it by now?"

I watched as he jogged off towards Raph and the two started sparring. Smiling, I walked off to find Leonardo meditating near the porch. Quietly, I sat next to him and started meditating. I sighed, I loved this because I could forget about everything for a little while. Hmm, maybe that's why Leo and Leonardo liked it. They could forget about the responsibilities and stress that leadership carries. I'm just glad there was something to help them find peace, at least for a little while. I pushed past those thoughts and went to my 'paradise', and I've added to it. I kept the large meadow and Leo, but of course, I added the kids. They'd be chasing each other and screaming when they're almost tagged. Then when they get tired they snuggle up next to each other and fall asleep. The amazing and most fulfilling past is, this is real. I didn't have to keeping meditating on this place.

"Hellooo? Earth to Alexa!" Mikey yelled and I opened my eyes.

"Yes, Mikey?" I started stretching out and stood up.

"April decided she was going to take over dinner tonight!" Mikey started drooling.

I pushed him away half laughing and half completely grossed out. "I'll be right in. Go inside before you drown me in your drool."

"Alright, but if there isn't any homemade pizza, don't come crying to me." He said and ran inside.

I giggled and everything cracked or popped. I groaned as I rolled out my ankles and shoulder, again popping and cracking. I looked at my phone to check the time; it was 6:30. Geez no wonder why I was so stiff. I've been out here since 3:00. I went to pick up my Kamas, but they weren't here. Ugh, Mikey must've hid them again. I sighed and went into the barn to see if he hid them there. I went to start looking when the door slammed shut. I spun around with a loud gasp and found Hun standing by the door.

"Looking for these?" He asked holding my Kamas.

"What do you want Hun?" I tried to remain composed as I eyed my Kamas. Hun strolled towards me and I kept myself moving and stayed as far away from him as possible. Once he was away from the door, I booked it, but he tackled me and a needle was jabbed into my neck. Crap. I felt my body shutting down and I forced me eyes to stay open.

"Hun, let her go!" Donatello's voice rang out.

"I don't think so, Turtle." Hun grabbed me.

"What do you want with her? Let her go!" Mikey's voice came in now.

"None of your business."

"If it has something to do with her it's my business." Leo's voice boomed.

I fought on to stay conscious, but the tranq's effect was getting stronger. I heard the fighting start up, but Hun wasn't involved. I cracked my eyes opened to see the guys getting father and farther away. Leo! I wanted to shout, but couldn't as darkness took me over as I was tossed into a van.

'Momma, momma, where are you?'

Yasuo? I started to wake up, but saw nothing because I was blindfolded. I couldn't take the blindfold off because my hands and feet were bound together. My head was still a little fuzzy, but I knew I had to try and answer him.

'Just think really hard.'

He told me and I was lifted and carried somewhere where I was dropped on a metal table. Okay, don't freak out, right? The blind fold was ripped off my face and a bright light blinded me for a few seconds. I turned my head to the side and saw a figure standing just outside the light.

"It is ashamed that this one is so young, but she will make the perfect specimen." Shredder.

Well, look how my luck treats me! Just so freaking well! I focused on Yasuo. 'Shredder has me' I thought over and over.

'I told daddy.'

"She is the one you requested, Master." Hun said carefully. Dumb brute was still afraid of Shredder. I can't say much because he scared me too.

"Indeed, she is." He walked into the light and I saw him look somewhere else. "Is the mutagen ready?

"Hai, Master." A foot soldier answered.

'Daddy wants to know which one?'

'Leonardo's' I was shaking in my skin from Shredder requesting the mutagen.

'Okay, they are coming to save you, momma.'

Please don't be too far. I gasped as another needle pierced my skin. The mutagen wasn't like the 2014 movie mutagen. This one was starting to burn like someone lit me on fire. Great, my worse fear is coming true, being burned alive.

(Leo's POV)

"What did she say?" I asked my son. He has been able to get in contact with Alexa and we think we know where she is.

"Theirs." He pointed at Leonardo. The four jumped and Michelangelo started pacing.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! Dudes, I thought we defeated him! What are we going to do?" Michelangelo shouted and Donatello went over to get him to calm down. Michelangelo wasn't helping me keep my calm.

"I got her." Donnie pushed his glasses up and squinted at the screen. "They didn't get far." He turned to Yasuo. "Tell her, 'we're coming'."

Yasuo closed his eyes and focused. When the message was sent he opened them. We'll get her back and our family will be whole again. Kiyo and Yoshi were with Casey and April in the kids' new temporary play room. Suddenly, Yasuo started screaming and crying. I pulled him to me.

"Yasuo, what's wrong?" I asked him desperately. He sounded like someone was tearing him to little pieces.

"We gotta get him to let her mind go. He's still got a grip on her and may be feeling what she's feeling." Donnie told me.

I shook Yasuo gently. "Yasuo, listen to me. We can save her, but we can't when you're still holding onto to her. My son, please, let her go. I know it's scary, but I promise you I will bring her home."

It wasn't long before he's screaming stopped and he clung to me. He was still crying and his eyes were open and filled with panic and fear. I held him and whispered in his ear as I rocked him slowly.

"W-why does that g-guy want to h-hurt momma?" He asked pulling away and rubbing his eyes.

"For reason you can't understand yet." I told him as I put him down for bed and the others were busying themselves with getting ready. Once he was asleep, I laid him next to his brother and sister. I kissed each of them on the head and walked to the door. I stopped before leaving and turned towards my sleeping children. "I'm sorry."

We split into groups and hurried to save Alexa. I kept repeating to myself for a majority of the ride that she'll be okay. She has to be okay. The whole time Donnie's tracker was beeping on where Alexa was. Slowly we got closer and closer. This beeping was driving me insane, but I remained calm. In the van, Leonardo was in the passenger seat as Donnie drove. Raph and Michelangelo were in the back with me, as for the others, they're in another vehicle following us. Luckily it was pitch dark out, so we were concealed well enough.

My mind went to Yasuo, if Donnie's right that Yasuo was feeling what was happening to her, then we had to hurry. Uneasiness was sitting heavily on me, but anger soon bubbled in. Shredder was going to pay for what he's doing to Alexa! When she was being taken away she was close to being unconscious, but I saw her eyes open and I could see that they were begging me to save her. I have failed her. I still remembered the day we first met. The overjoyed look in her eyes and the disbelief of my brothers and I being there. She was always telling me about our counterparts and the adventures they were on. She always wanted that to be her life, but also didn't because of the mutagen's effect on people. I remember watching a video where a bunch of people were mutated and their screams echoed hers. My eyes widened. No! They were going to mutate her!

"Donnie, step on it!" I yelled.

"Why did Yasuo give you and update?" He jumped.

"No, but I remember how there were multiple times where their Shredder went on a mutating spree!" Leonardo looked at me.

"Of course, that's why he wants her." He punched the dashboard. "Donnie, hurry!"

Donnie floored it and Leonardo's phone rang.

"We found out what the Shredder's plan is…He's going to mutate her…I don't know, Mikey! Do you think that was even smart to ask?...We're going to help her, even if she isn't human anymore."

That last part shook me to my core. She didn't deserve that. Leonardo hung up and we returned to our state of silence. Now Raph was fuming with anger, he wasn't the only one. I almost barked at Donnie when he slowed down, but he interrupted me.

"We're here." He said as I rushed out of the van automatically infiltrating the warehouse we pulled up to.

"Let's move." I gave the order as we stealthily made our way inside the warehouse which was empty. My temper rose.

"What? No! These coordinates are right!" Donnie was as aggravated as I was at the lack of people in the warehouse.

I'm not taking no as an answer. "Spread out! Look for any traces of hidden passageways or any vehicle tracks." I started running my hand over the walls in hopes of finding a lever or button. Then there was a scream. My heart pounded. It was Alexa. I ran to the direction I heard her and shouted. "Alexa!" I heard her again and the direction was from underground.

"Dudes, they buried her alive?" Michelangelo shouted.

"Stop being an idiot." Raph hit him, and started searching again. He let out a growl and jabbed his Sai into the ground. It went through and the crack grew. My brother found a way down! I joined him in stabbing the ground as the others pulled the large rocks away, carefully.

A staircase was underneath! We bolted down the stairs which led to a hallway. There were branches of halls breaking off of the one we were on now. I gripped my katana tighter as the thought of having to search all of these damn halls! Donnie moved in front of me and started walking down the hall to the left, his eyes glued to his gauntlet. Alexa screamed again, her voice echoing throughout the seemingly abandoned halls. Donnie was guiding us through the twists and turns of this underground maze before he stopped and pointed at a door. It was most likely guarded by dozens of guards. I didn't care. If anyone was dumb enough to come in between me and my family, well, good luck to them. Rushing into the room, I found it empty other than Alexa on a metal. Her eyes were wide and unfocused. Screams and whimpers escaped her now greening lips. There were sounds of her bones cracking and her fingers were trying to merge into a new form. Running to the table I unstrapped her from the table and picked her up. Her whole body was trembling as she grabbed onto me.

"L-leo, i-it hurts." She barely got out as her eyes squeezed shut.

"I know, I know," I looked up at my brother and he had a needle in his hand, "Donnie's going to make it go away."

She nodded and Donnie injected her. Her grip on me faded and she passed out. At that moment they place burst with action. Where did they come from? Did I let my guard down that badly that I didn't even sense danger coming?

"Leo, go! Get her to the Battle Shell!" Raph yelled as and the others started to form a barrier around Alexa and I. Once we left the room and were down the hall, Donatello ran to the front and started leading us out. Now that was different. I shook my head and kept myself focused. The large staircase from before appeared and we ran up. Mikey and Raphael were throwing boulders at the guards, Mikey was laughing and Raph was just plain pissed. I kept going for the van and the others followed. Quickly, the others piled back into the cars and we were on the road again, and away from harm. That didn't give me the assurance that everything was okay because Alexa was still unconscious as Donnie looked her over. He was trying to figure out if he could, somehow, stop the mutation. Donatello was with him as the duo frantically tried to think up a solution. Donnie moved towards me and laid his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Leo."

I shook my head and pulled her to me, holding her close to my chest. My eyes went to the front of the van where Raph was gripping the wheel his knuckles were turning to a light green and he was trembling slightly. Leonardo called Raphael, Mikey, and Michelangelo and gave them the news. I failed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Ugh, what hit me? I groaned as I started to feel how stiff I was. With much effort, I opened my eyes to see that I was back in Casey's farmhouse, actually the attic. That's where the guys and Splinter usually slept.

"You're up." Leo was leaning on the wall near the stairs. He looked exhausted, even his mask couldn't hide it.

"Sort of." I pulled myself up into a sitting position and froze. Wait a minute.

I yanked the blankets off of me and found that I wasn't wearing a shirt, not that it matter because a plastron was there instead. I looked at my hands to see that each hand had three fingers, and for my feet, two toes on each foot. Twisting and turning, I found a shell on my back. Okay, don't panic. I told myself as I struggled to keep my cool. Leo came over to me and I leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around me. How can I see my family again? They won't recognize me. I started to cry. I can't see them, not like this. I always pictured how I would react to this, but never had I thought about not seeing my family again!

"It'll get better, I promise." Leo stroked my hair, which I was surprised I didn't lose. I don't know why…science!

I pulled away from him. I was so confused. "How?!" My lip trembled. "My parents won't recognize me, their daughter. They're going to reject me, a-and call me a-a MONSTER or a-a FREAK!" I put my face in my hands.

"No they won't, Alexa. A mother always knows her child, no matter how they look. She will not reject you, after all, she accepted us. We were total strangers to her." He held me tighter.

"Yeah?" I sniffed.

"Yes," He stood up, "now, are you okay to let Donnie give you a check-up?"

I just nodded and let Leo guide me away. Outside, the kids were playing and talking to one another. I looked away and found everyone else staring at me. All of them had the same pitied look.

"It would be easier if you all would stop staring." I kept my eyes lowered to the ground.

They shifted and apologized as they left the room. I sat in a chair in the kitchen and the sound of my shell hitting the wood made me jump. Donnie knelt in front of me, giving Leo a quick glance. Donnie went through the usual and told me exactly what he was going to do before and as he was doing it. I just sat in the chair numbly. Why me? Was being captive enough? Obviously not.

"Okay. Everything's fine." Donnie stood up.

"Great." I said quietly, got up, and went back to the attic. Once upstairs, I pulled the covers up and hugged my knees to my chest. Not long after there was a knock at by the stairs. I didn't looked up. "Go away."

Whoever it was, I wasn't going to acknowledge them. I kept my eyes down and stayed still.

"You can't stay locked up in here." It was Leonardo.

"Yes, I can." I mumbled.

"Don't do what I did." I could picture him just staring at me. Hell, I could feel his stare burning a hole in me.

I looked up at him and snapped. "I'm not, Leonardo! I'm not hurt and defenseless!" My voice cracked. "I went through my worst nightmare and woke up a turtle. Seeing my family again is looking even more like a dream." I shook my head. "A damn wish on a shooting star. Even if I do see them, what are they going to think of this?" I motioned at myself. "I don't mind how I look, but everyone else." I put my head in my hands. "I don't really like to be the center of attention. Leo, I was the girl that was known for loving ninja turtles so much that I was labeled as the weirdo. All the guys teased me for it. Kristen and Sarah were the only ones who accepted that." He just kept watching me. "Don't you get it? I've always felt alone, but I was always able to deal with it because I had all of you guys. Now you're actually here, and I can't even keep myself from being mutated. I'm the wimpy girl in all of the fanfictions and movies." I crossed my legs and looked down. "If I can't…" What if I can't protect the kids? No, I can't keep talking about this. I got up and headed for downstairs and he let me through. Quickly, I made my way towards the barn, I don't know how, but I did so without being spotted. With a sigh, I tossed myself onto the piles of hay. I didn't want to see anyone right now. Sobs broke out of me and I covered my face with my hands. My heart split at the thought of not seeing my mother again. I got tired of sitting and started pacing.

I was just like the turtles now, and Donnie said that I have the same characteristics as them, such as the bullet proof shell. I stopped as the thought hit me. That means I have more endurance and strength. I could easily keep up with the turtles now! I took a breath and started a kata Leo showed me. Closing my eyes, I let the movements take over. When the barn door opened I stopped. It was Leo. Neither of us spoke as we met each other in an embrace. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry." Leonardo was right, I was acting just like him.

"I would be worried if you didn't react the way you did. Donnie will find a way to change you back and everything will be back to normal…well our normal." He chuckled.

"Leo," I lifted my head so I could see him, "I don't mind being like this. I was just over thinking everything." I shrugged. "I won't be so different anymore." I laughed when he raised an eyebrow ridge. "You know what I mean. Are the kids okay?"

"Yeah, they're with Splinter and April." His eyes connected with mine and he smiled.

"What?" I smiled back, a blush making its way to my face.

"You're beautiful." He brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Before or now?" I smirked.

"Both. YOU are beautiful and nothing's changed about YOU. You're the same girl I fell in love with that day in your basement."

I smiled at him and went on my tippy toes to kiss him as my arms draped around his neck to pull him close. He smiled into the kiss and pulled me towards him. This was a perfect 'love story movie moment', girl runs away, boy chases girl, boy and girl kiss and everything is okay. The sound of someone dramatically gagging and giggling dragged our attention to the door.

"Gross." Yoshi laughed.

We turned towards our kids who kept saying how gross kissing was. Leo smirked and picked up Yoshi and 'attacked' him with kisses. Again he made his fake throwing up sounds. He put him down and Yoshi quickly wiped the kisses off.

"Yoshi has cooties!" Kiyomi screeched.

Yoshi laughed and started chasing her and Yasuo. When they ran past me and Leo, we grabbed them all and they squirmed and laughed.

"Okay, it's time for lunch." Leo and I put them down. "Go get cleaned up."

They went to go off, but Yasuo stopped and ran to me. I bent down and picked him up. He put his head on my shoulder and ran his fingers over the edge of my shell.

"I'm happy you're okay, Momma." He whispered before I kissed him and let him down so he could catch his siblings.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Hey Alexa!" Mikey yelled and his smile took up literally his entire face.

I laughed. "Hi Mikey." I sat at the table and saw Michelangelo cooking with April. "Let me guess…scrambled eggs?"

Michelangelo pouted. "Don't bring it up."

"Ouch, why is he acting like Raph?" I asked Mikey who laughed.

"He burnt the last batch to a crisp." Mikey laughed.

Michelangelo stuck his tongue at us. I got up and gave his arm a light squeeze. "Aw, don't worry, you'll get better."

He rolled his eyes and I sat back down and tried to get Kiyomi to sit still.

"Kiyomi." Leo warned and she stopped.

How!? I looked at him with my mouth open. Mikey's hand went under my chin to close my mouth, but I laughed.

"Careful, you may catch some bugs."

Leo smirked and the food started to be served. I'm not the biggest fan of eggs, but these eggs are awesome! I would only ever eat my grandmother's because she hid the egg taste with cheese and other ingredients.

"April, these eggs are awesome!" Michelangelo said with a mouthful of eggs which went flying across the table.

"Thanks." April made a face at Mikey for giving her an egg shower.

Splinter shot Michelangelo a glare.

"And that's why you don't talk with food in your mouth. You give everyone a food shower." I told the kids and they started laughing. Then my phone rang. I jumped and looked around the table to see everyone here. Okay…the only people who had my number in this dimension was everyone here. I got up and walked over to my phone and looked at the screen which had a random number on it. Hesitantly, I answered it.

"Hello?"

There was a long pause then the sound of crying.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"B-Bucky? Is that really you?" It was Kristen!

"Steve? How…I don't…" I put my hand over my mouth and the other grabbed onto the counter for support. "How are you…" I started to cry.

"Where are you? What dimension are you in?" Steve asked as she stopped her blubbering.

She wouldn't have any idea if I told her. How was she able to call me?

"Alexa?"

"Um…the 2003 universe, Barton will know what I mean. I miss you so much."

Leo put his arm around me as the others left.

"We miss you too. We want to see you. Maybe we could-"

"No!" I jumped, but sighed and put my head on my knees, which I pulled up close to me. "You can't, I'm sorry."

"Why?" Sarah asked.

Where the hell did she come from? "Because something happened, I'm okay, but it's something I have to get used to first. You understand, right?" Leo took my hand and I saw Raph sit next to me as Yasuo and Yoshi, who stared at me with wide eyes.

"We're your friends, Alexa. It's our job to help you through tough times." Kristen said.

"Maybe we can help you get used to whatever it is." Sarah said. "I mean, a lot could happen in three years."

"More than you can imagine." I ran my hand down my face. "A lot of complicated and confusing things."

"Wanna talk about it?" It sounded like Kristen shoved Sarah away.

"Yes, but no." I looked up at Leo, Raph, Yasuo, and Yoshi. They were all sitting around me.

"That helped." Sarcasm was thick in Sarah's voice.

I laughed. "I know."

"Talk to us, Buck!" Sarah yelled into the phone. She always had that 'let's get to the point' kind of personality.

I looked up to see that Raph and Yoshi left. 'Yasuo, go with everyone else. Mommy, needs to talk on the phone alone.' He nodded and scurried away.

"Are you still there?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah. Hold on, I just need to go somewhere where I won't be interrupted." I led Leo up into the attic and we laid down on the bed. My head was resting on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. "Okay, um, where to begin?"

"Take you time." Kristen told me.

"When we were captured by Bishop, he did a lot of tests on me and the guys." I squeezed Leo's hand. "At first, I was scared out of my mind, but there was a guardian, the guys who protected the Utroms. You know who I'm talking about, Sarah, right?"

"I got you." She said.

"Well, he basically kept all the guards from beating us up whenever they felt like it. This was mostly for the guys, they weren't allowed to hit me, under Bishop's orders." I started to explain that Bishop made me a mom. I told them that Leo was their father and how they were doing.

"Then why can't you see us?" Sarah asked.

"Um…recently, yesterday actually, I was getting some meditation in while I was outside and got recaptured, but by Hun, this time. He brought me to the Shredder and he put some mutagen in my system."

There was a pause. "Not healing mutagen like when you were pregnant with your kids." Kristen said.

"No, this one changed me…not me, just my appearance." I explained.

"Don't tell me, you're a mutant turtle." Sarah said.

I took a breath. "Yeah, I am."

"Well, you do know that Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Raph are mutant turtles, right?" Sarah said.

"Yeah…" I answered.

"Your parents accepted them, we accepted them and we accept you." Kristen told me. "And that rabbit guy said he can open a portal from here and bring you all back."

"Wait, what?" I sat up. "A white rabbit, with clothes, carries a sword?"

"Yes." Kristen answered.

"Usagi." Sarah clarified.

I turned to Leo. "Go get the kids." I spoke into the phone. "Put him on the phone."

"Okay…" Kristen said with a lot of confusion.

"Hello?" Usagi spoke.

"Usagi, was your dimension attacked?" I asked as the kids climbed onto the bed with Leo standing by the bed with a fierce look.

"Yes. A strong enemy had a machine that I stumbled upon. It was not causing harm to my home, but the enemy themselves was causing havoc to my home. The machine brought me to where I am now."

"Okay, Usagi, right now you are downstairs with the turtles. So I need something that will tell me you're not a clone or something." I told the samurai.

"Not necessary, I questioned him before, he's clean." Sarah said.

"This clone must be with you." Usagi pointed out the obvious.

"Not good, can you get us in an hour or two?" I asked.

"One hour, be ready." Sarah said.

"Great, we'll see you then." I hung up and looked at the kids. Yoshi was forming shields around him and his siblings. I hugged the three of them. " Everything's okay, buddy." I told him and instantly the shield dropped. Then I pulled back and looked them all in the eyes. "I want you to stay away from Usagi until we leave. This is a bad Usagi and the good one is trying to get us away from him." I paused to let them take in what I said. They nodded and I continued. "We're going to where mommy's from." Someone coming up the stairs made me tense, but I relaxed when I saw Raph.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We have a clone. Usagi isn't here, he's in Alexa's dimension. They'll be opening a portal soon and they're taking us to Alexa's dimension." Leo explained.

Raph sat on the bed and Kiyo snuggled into his side. Raph put his arm around her and Yasuo went to his other side.

"Usagi said he saw the portal the Shredder made up and was able to fix something up. The call must've been a test." I answered everyone's question of 'is this thing going to work'.

Leonardo appeared by the stairs. "Something's wrong with Usagi."

"We know. It's a clone." Leo told his counterpart.

"What?" His eyes snapped to Leo. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he is a copy of your Usagi who is trying to open a portal in Alexa's dimension trying to get us to safety and away from him."

"I can't believe I was so blind. I should've noticed it wasn't him." Leonardo glared at the floor.

I walked up to him. "It's because you have a naturally good heart, and you wish the good in people. Plus, this is a clone, which means it's an exact replica of Usagi."

Leonardo sighed. "Okay, but we can't all just storm in at the same time, I say we go in groups."

"Good idea. You take the first group." Leo agreed. "Raph, take the kids, you all will go with Leonardo. Alexa, you'll go after with Raphael and Donnie."

"No, I'm going in the group with you." I crossed my arms.

He rolled his eyes as if expecting my response. "Okay, Then April can go with them, and Splinter too. After them, you will go with Michelangelo, Casey, and Donatello. No arguments." He pulled out his phone. "I'll send a text to everyone telling them of our plan. I'll stay here and send the texts to report here."

"Ready?" I looked at Raph, Leonardo, and the kids as I called Sarah.

"Estimated Time of the portal opening, ten seconds."

"See you on the otherside." I said as I hung up and went to see if the kids understood what they needed to do. They all nodded and went to Raph and Leonardo, taking their hands. "I'll see you all soon."

The portal opened and I nodded at Leonardo and Raph. The familiar blue-ish swirl opened and they walked through. The next group walked in and entered the portal. Leo sent the final text and a moment later Michelangelo, Donatello and Casey scrambled up the stairs. Their faces were filled with panic.

"He found out." Donatello said.

"Get through the portal now!" Leo ordered. "I'll hold him off." His brothers' counterparts nodded and ran off with Casey in tow. Leo turned and stared at me. "You have to go too." He took my shoulders as Usagi ran up the stairs.

"No way in hell am I leaving you." I grabbed his wrists.

"Go." He kissed me before literally throwing me into the portal.

I felt as if I was flying before hitting the floor and landing on my butt. Opening my eyes, I was face to face, or well face to portal, with the portal that Cody made in 'Fast Forward'. After getting over my butt hurting from the fall, I was focused on the portal. When was he going through? Donnie and Leonardo asked me something, but I didn't listen to them. It was probably, 'did Leo make it through yet' and obviously, no, he didn't!

"He better hurry up. The portal is about to collapse!" Sarah called from behind me and I went to jump back through, but that blue-ish swirl went out.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks GhostAvenger for the support, I forgot to write that in the other chapter XD**

 **Snow Fun thanks for all of your questions. I love answering them!**

Chapter 22

"Leo!" I screamed at the wall now that the portal was down. Rushing to my feet, I went to the controls. How the hell does this thing work? "No, no, no, no." My fist hit the wall behind the controls as I looked at the closed portal. "Dammit, no." A hand went on my shoulder and I jumped, slapping it away. "I'm not leaving him there." I tried the controls again, but failed. Raging with anger, I went to go for the wall again, but a pair of arms wrapped around me, restricting my arms. "This is what happened when we escaped. I can't wait three years to see him."

"We'll get him back." It was Raph.

I just stayed where I was glaring at the wall.

"Momma, where's daddy?" Yasuo asked.

I turned to look at them. His siblings were staring at me as they were on the brink of crying.

"Is daddy okay?" Yoshi asked.

Donnie came from my kitchen and knelt down to their height. "Daddy missed the portal. Don't worry we'll get him back."

"Daddy's not coming home?" Kiyo asked as tears filled her eyes.

"No, not right now." Donnie told her and got up to assist Donatello with the repairs.

Kiyomi was now in tears and Yoshi and Yasuo huddled together as she stared at her hands. Raph let go of me and went to Kiyo.

"I can't get it to stop." She whimpered as her little arms shook.

I pushed my worries to the side and knelt in front of Kiyomi. Her eyes were going back and forth from me to Raph. I put my arms out to her and she rushed into my arms. Her face was pressed into my shoulder as she cried. Every once in a while she'd mumble 'daddy' and tighten her grip around me. I rubbed her shell, a little something I figured out was a way to calm them, and rocked her. "He'll be okay. I promise, we'll be home soon and everything will be okay." I kissed the top of her head and looked to see Yasuo and Yoshi inching their way towards me. I motioned them over and they rushed over to me. Kristen and Sarah were waiting for me, smiles were on their faces. Kiyomi squirmed and reached out to Raph.

"Uncle Waphie."

He took her and I lifted Ya-ya and Yoshi. Sarah and Kristen hugged me and the boys hid their faces in my neck.

"You look great." Sarah said and Kristen nodded.

"Now, who are the three kids?" Kristen smiled.

They all stayed quiet. "Go on, now."

Yasuo lifted his head and took a big breath. "I'm Hamato Yasuo." He looked at me.

"Go on and tell them about you." I smiled at him.

He pouted at me. "My favorite color is blue."

'Can I tell them about my power?'

'Yes.' I answered him.

"I can talk to people without saying anything." He finished.

"Telepathy." I answered to their confused faces. My friends nodded.

Yasuo played with the buckle on his overalls, or bibs as my stepdad calls them, and tapped Yoshi.

"Um, I-I'm Hamato Yoshi. I'm almost four. And I can make a bubble to keep us safe." Yoshi said and Sarah smiled at his name, but looked at me for another explanation of his powers.

"Force fields." I said as Yoshi started chewing on his sweatshirt strings. "Yoshi." I scolded and he dropped the string. I'm trying to break the habit. The boys then turned to Kiyomi.

"Come on, Squirt." Raph nudged her and she smiled at him before looking at Sarah and Kristen.

"Hamato Kiyomi." She said then looked at Raph who nodded then at me and I nodded as well. "I'm the same age as my bwuders, and my favorite color is wed." She tugged on Raph's mask tails. "I can make fire come out of my hands." She said before pulling at her red t-shirt.

"Triplets?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"They were turtles when they were born?" Kristen asked.

"Yup." I answered before looking around. "Where's everyone?"

"They made a memorial for you. They're there now." Sarah answered.

"We thought you were dead, Alexa." Kristen said. "J-just be prepared when they get back."

I frowned. "And Taylor? How is she?"

"She moved and is working at a psychologist building." Sarah answered.

"My brother? Have you heard anything with him?" I asked, trying to throw the worry of my appearance out of my mind.

"He goes with your mom and stepdad. He was pretty destroyed when he heard the news." As if reading my mind, Sarah continues. "Don't worry about your mutation, they're not going to be concerned about that."

"Thanks." I smiled. "When can we get Leo back?"

"We might need a few days. I have to get on the repairs." Sarah said.

"We're on it." Donnie said as Donatello was scribbling on a piece of paper.

"You guys got started?" Sarah asked and joined the Brainiacs, but paused and turned back towards me. "First, we need to catch up." Yoshi's stomach let out a loud growl and Sarah laughed.

"How about some food first?" Kristen said and motioned towards the kitchen

We gathered around my kitchen table and I smiled at it, then I began the struggle of getting Yasuo off my lap. He was afraid for Leo and I felt bad, so I let him stay.

"Grilled cheese okay?" Kristen asked as she pulled out some bread. Mikey, Michelangelo, and the kids nodded. "How about the rest of you?" She asked us.

"No, I'm good." The others answered.

"Any cool powers for you?" Sarah asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I can heal."

"Yeah, and she's getting some mean ninja skills." Mikey added.

"Dude, so you're like a ninja now?" Sarah smiled.

"Ninja in training" I pointed out. "Enough about me, how have you two been?"

"Great, now that your back." Kristen said from the stove and Sarah nodded.

I frowned. "You guys know I can't stay here, right?" Better now than later.

"Yes, but if we perfect the portal then you can come back for visits and such." Sarah answered with a sigh.

I put my hand over hers. "The last time wasn't a good-bye, and I'm sorry we couldn't get back earlier and under better circumstances."

Sarah smiled and started rambling. "So who'd you meet? Leatherhead? Ancient One? Oh, oh Justice Force?"

"I met Leatherhead, and he's pretty exact to the TV show." I laughed at her ramble.

"Word." She smirked.

"Steve, how far did you get on your books?" Kristen was writing a bunch of book and I would read them on my free time, I couldn't wait for her to finish.

"I'm almost done with the final book." She started to pass out the plates and food.

"Really? I have to read them all!"

"Definitely. I have to admit, it was a bit difficult because I couldn't just call you or email you the stories to see what you thought of it." She shrugged and sat at the table.

I frowned. I didn't mean to stay away that long. This is just like in TMNT, the 2007 movie, when Leo was sent down to South America to train.

"I'm really sorry guys. If you two are mad just tell me, please. I know I just disappeared for three almost four years, but I didn't want to be gone that long." I set Yasuo down and stood up. "Do you really think I wanted to be experimented on? No, and do you think I wanted to start a family that young without knowing who the father is? No. I love my kids to death, but if I would've had them on my terms and when there wasn't danger then maybe they wouldn't be scared because their father isn't here. The person who took them in as his own is in another dimension doing god knows what." I shook my head and walked away. Letting my feet take me where they wanted, I was surprised to find myself in front of the portal, staring at the wall.

"Alexa?" It was Splinter.

I wrapped my arms around me.

"Your friends, they do not mean to upset you. They are all very worried about you, we all are."

"Why's that?" I asked. "I'm fine." Ugh, my famous words.

"With Leonardo in the other dimension, you seem lost." He said carefully.

"Splinter, he's everything to me. He's always has been, even before we officially met. He's my rock, and if…something happens to him over there and I can't heal him…" I felt Splinter's paw on my shoulder.

"Leonardo is strong. He can take care of himself." He said after a long pause. "I promise you we will not give up until he is here, safe. Leonardo would have done the same if it was one of us over there. Keizoku wa chikara nari." With that he returned to the others.

 **Keizoku wa chikara nari- Don't give up. Just continuing to hold on will yield/reveal strength and power. Continuing on after a setback is its own kind of strength. Perseverance is power**

 **Questions?**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I stayed where I was on the ground, staring at the one thing that separated me from Leo. For that, I had a strong hate for this stupid tin can. I glared at it until my eyes hurt. Ha, if someone would look at me right now, they'd call me a two year old. After my outburst, the conversation in the kitchen picked back up again.

Sighing, I tried to think of something to get my mind off of the situation, so my hands instantly went to the tips of my hair and I let my eyes wander to my new mutant body. I just noticed how naked I felt. After all, all I was wearing was a shell. Well that's something to put on the list of things to do. I rolled my eyes as I remembered that none of my clothes will fit.

With that thought causing me to be even more bummed than before, I went back to glaring at the portal. The sounds of a machine charging up made me actually focus. A paper came out of the wall and I rushed it to Donatello who was walking into the room where the portal is.

"Alexa, I was just going to check on you-"

"Look, this came through the wall!" I shouted and shoved the paper in his hands.

"What-" He stopped talking and read it before rushing to Donnie, and the two brainiacs went to work on the portal.

"What was the on the note?" I asked as Raphael pulled me away. "Raphael, knock it off!" I slapped at his arm.

"Whad'ya quit it?" He growled.

I stopped struggling and pouted. He led me to the kitchen where Mikey was sitting there smiling with his mouth stuffed with grilled cheese. "Where are the kids?"

Mikey's head went in the direction of the sound of a car pulling up. "Sounds llike your parents are home."

"Oh the kids are in your room." Kristen answered.

I nodded and took a breath, preparing myself for how they would react. Raph and Mikey stepped in front of me, as if to protect me, but from who? Hell maybe myself. The door opened and my family shuffled into the kitchen. My heart broke at how sad they looked. When their eyes raised to say hi to Kristen, they saw the turtles and they gasped. Mom shoved Raph and Mikey out of the way and looked me in the eye. I held still and stared back.

"Alexa?" She took my hands.

"Hey mom." I smiled weakly as she pulled me into a hug. "I missed you too."

She pulled back and brushed my hair out of my face. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I pulled them away and sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Who did this to you?" She asked.

"It wasn't the turtles. It was Bishop, you know, that bad evil scientist guy." I explained to her.

"I'm glad that everything's okay, and that's all that happened."

I hesitated. "Uh, there's something else."

I hugged my stepdad and brother. "What?" She asked.

"I'll just show you." I motioned for them to follow. "Be quiet until I say, okay?"

We all walked upstairs with Mikey and Raph in tow. As I reached my door, I slipped in to find all three of the kids huddled together on my bed. When they heard the door open, their heads snapped toward the door.

"Mommy?" Yasuo called out.

"Hey, it's me." I went onto the bed and they climbed onto to my lap as I wrapped my arms around them.

Yoshi started crying. "I want daddy."

"I know, baby boy, I know." I kissed his head. "Uncle Donnie will get him back."

"Can I go help, Uncle Donnie?" Yoshi sniffed.

"Where's Uncle Waphie?" Kiyomi asked.

Yasuo didn't say anything as he clung to me. "You just have to meet your grandparents and uncle." I looked up at the door. Slowly, mom, Jim, Frankie, Raph, and Mikey were in my room. My parents and brother were shocked, but didn't freeze. They said hi to the kids, and of course, the kids fell in love with my mom instantly. All kids did that. Herd to my mom. I don't know why, they just do.

"They're yours?" My mom asked.

I nodded and Yasuo held onto my arm. "This is Yasuo," Kiyo was with Raph and I pointed to her, "Kiyomi," then I pointed at Yoshi who was staring up at my tall brother, "and that's Yoshi."

Frankie went down to Yoshi's height and smiled. "Hello." Yoshi waved.

"Hey." My brother smiled.

After Yoshi was content that Frankie would give him attention when he wanted, he raced to me and tugged on my arm. "I wanna go help Uncle Donnie."

I chuckled. "Okay, smarty-pants, let's go." Then spoke to Raph. "You got Kiyo?"

He nodded.

"Thanks." Then I turned to my parents. "I'll be right back."

"Hey Lexa, I can take him if you want." Mikey offered.

I sighed in relief. "Thanks, Mike." Yoshi ran to Mikey and took his hand as he literally dragged Mikey down the stairs.

"Can we?" Kiyo stole my attention when she pulled out my TMNT (2007) movie.

I smiled at the familiar movie. "Back to bed," I waved to my bed. "then I'll turn it on."

She grabbed her plush turtle and climbed back onto the bed with Ya-ya. The whole time I felt my mom's eyes on me as I set the movie up. Once the kids were settled in, I escorted my parents out.

"Hey Buck!" Sarah called from the stairs.

I went downstairs and my parents followed. Frankie and Raph wanted to stay with Ya-ya and Kiyo, so I let them and headed for the kitchen. When I walked in, Leo was sitting on a chair being stitched up.

"Leo!" I ran towards him and looked him over. Other than the gash on his arm, which was already stitched up, he was fine. As if we were in a movie, he gently pulled me against him and kissed me. As he pulled back, he smiled.

"I told you I'd be right through."

I closed my eyes and shoved him lightly. "Jerk." I smiled, but it slowly faded to a frown. "You scared me half to death."

Yoshi ran over and squeezed himself in-between me and Leo. Leo bent down to pick him up and set him on his lap. "You did an amazing job bringing me back, little ninja."

Yoshi snuggled into Leo, a smile stretched across his chubby face. "Thanks, daddy!"

"Daddy?" Kiyomi was making her way down the stairs as fast as she could. Once she was down, Kiyo ran towards Leo and he lifted her too. Kiyomi cried into his shoulder and he did his best to comfort her and gather Yasuo as he raced over. We wound up on the floor just holding onto each other, (the hugfest has returned!) mostly because we didn't want Leo to rip his stitches, and no one wants a ticked Donnie. Raph appeared in the kitchen and smirked.

"How long were you back?" I asked Leo.

"An hour or so." He shrugged, but flinched.

I stared at Raph. "You knew?" I asked him as he got closer.

"Well, it all started with Donnie allowing him to stay, but I kept you upstairs so Sword Boy could get fixed up." He smiled. "Besides, we knew Leo could handle himself for a few hours."

"Don't ever do that again, and if you plan on doing something stupid, let me help." I made Leo look at me. "I thought Bishop was going to get you again." I said in a quieter voice.

"I took the necessary step, I thought would keep us safe." He argued in his leader voice.

I rolled my eyes as I got up and crossed my arms. "Mhmm, sure." I smirked at him.

The kids got off and Leo took my hands. "I'm sorry."

"For what…" I refused to look him in the eye as I smiled.

He sighed knowing I wasn't really mad at him. "For leaving you out of the plan."

"And…" I teased him.

"And for putting you under all of that worry." He kissed me to shut me up.

"Okay, I think I can forgive you this time." I stared into his eyes as someone cleared their throat. Turning, I found my mom smiling and Jim glaring.

"I'm guessing Leo's their father."

"Yeah…but we didn't do anything." I rambled out as I put my hands up then sighed. "I'll explain."

"How about tomorrow?" She just smiled and got started on the sleeping arrangements."

Splinter and his turtles took the living room, my turtles took my sister's room which is now a guest room, April and Casey took my brother's room. As for Frankie, Sarah and Kristen, they went home, and Leo, me and the kids took my room. Mom pulled out a blow up bed for me and Leo and the kids took my bed.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

After breakfast, Leo took the kids out to start training. Everyone else went off to do their own thing and explore the property. With the house almost empty, I took the time to go through my old clothes to see if anything fit. Having shell doesn't help my struggle. I must've been looking for hours until I settled on a blue tank top and shorts. Sadly, I had to cut a hole in the back so my shell would fit. After the long struggle of changing, I went over to my mirror and brushed my hair. I decided to braid it, and I let it hang over my shoulder before went outside to watch the kids' lesson. All three of them were in deep meditation, well at least they were trying. Kiyomi was falling asleep, Yoshi was squirming, and Yasuo was rocking slightly.

"I think that's enough for today." Leo said snapping them out of their sleep-like states.

The three of them yawned before standing up, bowing, and rushing inside. They said 'hi' to me as they ran by. I walked towards Leo.

"How are they doing?"

He laughed and started to explain. "When it comes to the actual fighting, they're great. When it comes to mediation and focusing their minds, eh, it needs work."

I giggled. Of course, why would I think otherwise? "How about their powers?" I asked as he started to walk towards the barn.

He scoffed. "It seems like they know more about them then I could teach them. Yoshi managed to make his force fields have different properties. Like he can make whatever is inside invisible and the shield is sound proof. I mean, he was standing right next to me and I didn't even notice." He put away the equipment from today.

"That'll come in handy." I said and he sighed. My hand rested on his arm. "What is it?"

His hands went around my waist and pulled me close. "I wish we didn't have to do this yet. I thought we'd have more time."

"For what, not being able to meditate? Leo, this is going to take time. It can't happen in one day."

"That's not it." He told me quietly.

Leo took my hand and went down on his knee. Whoa, whoa, whoa…Is he going to propose to me? I felt kind of stupid thinking that, but he was down on one knee, holding my hand, and looking like a nervous wreck.

"Leo?" I let a small smile creep over my face.

"Alexa, I never thought I would find someone who actually sees me as me and not just a mutant. You're beautiful, kind, determined, and nothing's changed about you. When I first saw you I knew that I was missing something. When Bishop captured us, it was like a slap to the face, and I felt stupid that I didn't notice it before. You stuck up for Donnie, and you saved my life." Raph came over and handed something to Leo. I didn't even notice that everyone was standing around us. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and protect you and raise our children." He took a deep breath and presented a necklace. "It's not a ring, but will you marry me?"

My vision blurred with tears. How is it that every time something bad happens, Leo somehow makes it okay? Everyone was still watching me and my mom smiled. When my stepdad proposed to my mom, my mom actually said "no" just to tease him. I looked down at the panicked Leo, I couldn't do that.

I nodded. "Yes."

I pressed my lips to his and everyone started clapping and shouting. They congratulated us and the kids ran to us. I looked at the necklace and on the back it had "family" engraved on the back in Japanese. Leo helped me with the necklace as my mom came over to me to hug me. She said congratulations, and Frankie came up next and pulled me in an embrace.

"I never thought you'd be the one to get engaged before me and to someone I introduced you to." He smiled and then let go.

"There's just one thing to do," I let go and looked around as they waited for me to speak, "we have to get rid of Bishop and the Shredder for good."

"We need a plan." Leonardo stated.

"Their forces are too big." Donatello said. "We're outnumbered."

"Then why don't you just call up the other versions of you four." Sarah suggested.

"Not a bad idea." I agreed.

"Not a good one either." Raph said.

"Raph, this is our chance to end this. We need to get as much help as we can." Leo argued.

Raph crossed his arms. "Fine, but if the other Mikey's are as bad as our Mikey. I'm going to beat the shell outta him."

"Not gonna argue with that one." Raphael agreed.

"So who else can we contact?" Leo asked me and Sarah.

I looked at Sarah. "Well there's the comics,"

"The first movie," Sarah added.

"TMNT the 2007 movie,"

"The Next Mutation,"

"Not that one." I said too quickly.

"What? Why?" Sarah asked with a smirk.

She never watched that one before. "Venus, that's why."

"Ohhhh, someone's jealous."

"Who's Venus?" Mikey asked.

"She's a girl mutant turtle with magic powers. She's a shinobi." I pouted. "Leo and her are always paired together for everything."

"Is she hot?" Mikey asked, receiving a hit from Raphael. "Ow!"

"She's mature." Sarah laughed at me. "Now who else should we call?"

"The nickelodeon turtles. They have a few allies like leatherhead, kind of Karai, Casey, and April has those Kraang powers." I offered.

"Okay, so we have the TMNT crew, nickelodeon, and Next Mutation?" I asked.

They shrugged.

"Would you happen to have any videos on them? I'd like to see the similarities and differences between them and us." Donnie asked.

"Yeah, let's head in." I walked towards the house and grabbed all of my ninja turtle DVDs and went into the living room. I started with the new nickelodeon turtles because I didn't have any DVDs of them yet. We decided on TMNT, the Next Mutation, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: the Original Movie, and the Nickelodeon turtles. It was weird watching Donnie and Donatello typing "emails" to the other turtles asking for help. He sent them an explanation of how they would meet us and what was going on. It was even weirder when we got responses back. We even got a FaceTime call from the nick turtles. They were all crowded around Donnie's computer.

"I wanna see!" Mikey (Nickelodeon) yelled.

"Mikey, quiet, I need to know if they can see us." Donnie (nickelodeon) yelled back.

Leo (nickelodeon) just slide his hand down his face. Donnie (nickelodeon) waved into the camera. "Um, hello?"

Mike (Nickelodeon) screamed. "Dudes, it's D! The kraang must've gave us a clone." His face was now pressed against the screen and I smiled. "It's okay, D. We'll get you out of there!"

Raph (Nickelodeon) hit him. "Stop being an idiot."

"I'm sorry about my brothers." Leo (Nickelodeon) sighed. "We'll help. We just want a little more information about why you want us to bring some of our friends."

"Friends in our dimension know you and your friends. They said that you all can help." Donnie explained.

"Leo, but you're still recovering." D told Leo with a frown.

"I'm fine, Donnie." Leo (Nickelodeon) said. His voice was different because of his injuries, but in reality because of the cast change.

I sat next to Don. "Leo, if you're still recovering from the Kraang invasion, you six deserve time to recover."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm back to my old self." Leo (Nickelodeon) smiled.

Leonardo got back into the camera's view. "Then it settles it."

"When are you able to be transported?" I asked.

"Give us five minutes to get the others." Raph (Nickelodeon) cut in.

We nodded and the call ended.

"Okay…what happened to him?" Michelangelo asked.

"Same thing that happened to you," I said to Leonardo, "back when you were ambushed while the five of you were staying at April's apartment." I frowned. "He was unconscious…for awhile."

They understood and left it at that, but Mikey had to open his mouth.

"Something bad always happens to Leo, it seems."

I nodded with a worried frown. After the awkward silence, we started up the conversation again. The kids clung to me and stayed behind me as the Nickelodeon crew walked in. We greeted them and waited for the next group. Next came the 1990 Original Movie, again we said hello, and they settled down. When the TMNT turtles walked in I was star-struck. They were one of my favorites! Finally the Next Mutation turtles walked through.

"Hey guys, look." Mike (Next Mutation) pointed at me. "Another girl turtle!"

"It is so wonderful to meet you," Venus skipped over to me and knelt in front of the kids, "and your little ones."

"It's nice to meet you too, Venus." I smiled and comforted Yoshi who was shaking behind.

"Is this everyone?" Leo (Next Mutation) asked.

"Yeah, let's get started on the plan." Leo said and we gathered around in the living room. Again, we explained our story and how this was all possible.

"So you…you were human, and you liked him?" D (Nickelodeon) asked me with a blush coloring his cheeks.

"Yes, Donatello, some humans are attracted to mutant turtles." I smiled at him.

"So this Bishop guy created your children and mutated you, using the mutagen from their dimension?" Donatello (1990) pointed at my turtles.

"Yup." I answered. "At least from what we were able to find out."

"This is your first time being home since your capture." Leo (2007) asked.

I just nodded and unconsciously looked around. Everyone was silent for a moment and Donnie (Nickelodeon) piped up.

"I can give you the formula for my retro-mutagen. It takes a while to make, but I can make a batch for her." He told my Donnie. "I'm surprised she's not like all of the others who were mutated."

"Yeah, like the Kirb." Mikelangelo (Nickelodeon) added.

"The Kirb?" Venus asked. "I am confused. What is a 'Kirb'?"

Mikey (Nickelodeon) shook his head. "It's April's dad. He was mutated, and went insane."

"They run rampant, tearing apart anything in their path." Leo (Nickelodeon) was staring at the ground, his classic thinking face.

I wanted to tell them about Karai and Splinter, but their Raph would probably want to go back and search for Splinter. Donnie looked at me as well as everyone else. Oh yeah D (Nickelodeon) asked about the retro-mutagen. My parents and friends would be happy because I could come back, but my life was being a turtle and with my kids. Ya-ya was staring up at me with big eyes. I put my arm around him.

"Thank you, D, but…I'm going to stick with being a turtle." I smiled softly as he frowned slightly. "That means a lot that you thought of it." He smiled and I let Yasuo squirm over to Leo.

"Is everyone clear on the plan?" Leonardo (1990) stood.

We all nodded.

"We'll get moving tomorrow." Leo (2007) added.

Again nods were passed around and Kiyo yanked on my hand.

"Momma, can we watch the movie again?" She gave me her puppy-eyes. They never worked.

"Which one?" I asked going down to her level.

"The one with the big scary monsters and the tall building." She threw her hands out to exaggerate the size of the monsters and building.

"Go on and get the DVD and ask your brothers if they want to watch." She ran off and I started turning on the DVD player. TMNT has been their favorite movie so far. I caught Yashuo singing 'Black Betty' this morning; it was the cutest thing in the world! Mikey (Nickelodeon) and Leo (Nickelodeon) came over to me.

"What movie is it?" Mikey (Nickelodeon) asked.

"TMNT. It's those guys." I pointed at the corresponding turtles and Kiyomi ran to me and shoved the DVD in my hands before hopping on the couch. I put to DVD in and played the movie. "Make yourselves at home."

The TMNT turtles came over and stared at the TV. They sat down on the couch or floor and tried to make sense of this. I laughed and went over to them.

"It's weird, huh?" I asked and they just nodded with their mouths hanging open.

"'Four turtles,'" Yoshi quoted in a deep voice. "'Four brothers, uh…..reborn in the sewers of New York, named after the four Renaissance masters, and trained duh duh as ninjas.'"

'"They battled many creatures and foes before defeating their archenemy…..the Shredder!'" Kiyomi yelled.

"'Now a greater evil has poised to destroy their Very brotherhood,"' Yasuo quoted sadly, then switched to his 'scholar voice'. "'An evil born 3,000 years ago."'

I laughed and looked back at the TMNT turtles. "Wait until the movie introduces you four."

"Booo! Go away, Mr. Winters!" Kiyomi and Yoshi yelled at the TV.

I loved this movie. Before the new ninja turtle movie, I would watch this every night, about three times. Yeah, it was kind of short, but there was a great message about family and never letting your family down. Venus came over and so did Leo. Leo sat next to me and Ya-ya and Venus settled with sitting on the floor. Everyone was pretty quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the movie and Yoshi mumbling the lines. As soon as the turtles intros came on the kids went crazy.

"'Things aren't looking good back at home." Kiyomi quoted April.

"'Ah, how bad can it be? Donnie's probably got everything under control." Ya-ya quoted Leo.

"'Sir, Sir, uh sir. Did you turn the computer on? Have you plugged it in? Ya that would help."' Yoshi laughed as he quoted Donnie. "'No, I'm not playing hard to get, I'm telling you sir it's not a kind of phone line!"' Yoshi copied Donnie in his chair and sighed. "'Ugh, I'm not your enemy. It's Donnie, your friendly IT Tech support here to help you 24 hours a day, sir. Uh yeah, I'm sorry. Ma'am.'"

'"Donnie's a genius. Why would he take a job like that?"' Ya-ya continued Leo's lines.

"'Well at least he's keeping busy."' Kiyomi said acting like April.

"'If he's doing that then who's keeping an eye on Mikey."'

"'Mike's gotten into the um entertainment business."

"'Yeah-ah. Happy Birthday from Cowabunga Carl!"' Yoshi laughed and watched as Mikey got his shell kicked by five year old kids.

"'Alright, let's hear it. What's Raph doing?"' Leo asked as Ya-ya copied him perfectly. He got the whole eye roll and expression.

"No one really knows he just sleeps all day."' Kiyomi smiled knowing Raph was coming up.

"What's he do all night?" Ya-ya imitated Leo for the last time as Kiyomi cheered as Raph as the "night watcher" came on the screen.

Sometimes my kids were just as bad as I was. Leo chuckled and Leonardo (2007) smiled at Ya-ya. Raph (2007) frowned and Mikey (2007) was staring at the screen.

"Hey Yasuo, nice impression of Sword Boy." Raph (2007) teased and gave Ya-ya a high three. Raph (2007) received a glare from Leo (2007). Mikey eventually brought over some popcorn and I saw the 2003 turtles in the back training, all of the Aprils and Caseys that came were talking to each other, none of the others brought their Splinters. The nickelodeon turtles couldn't anyway. After the movie, Yashuo begged Leo into giving him another lesson in meditation while I trained with the turtles. I wanted to be ready for this fight.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Ah! My head!" April (Nickelodeon) yelled as her hands grasped her head.

"April, what's wrong?" Donnie (Nickelodeon) asked as he steadied her.

She shook her head. "I…I think it's the Kraang!" She threw her head back.

Leo's (nickelodeon) eyes widened. This would be the first time him and his brothers would have to face the Kraang, since the invasion in New York. This was his test: can he protect his family?

Mikey (nickelodeon) screamed. "Dudes, what are we going to do?!"

He wrapped his arms around Raph, who just growled at him.

"How big of a threat are they?" Leo (2003) rolled his eyes at the usual Raph -v- Mikey scuffles.

"After you get past the laser guns and the size of their dimension, not a big one." Leo (Nickelodeon) shrugged.

"Yeah, they're these brain blobs in robot bodies." April (Nickelodeon) said.

"Fascinatin'." Raph (2007) as he cracked his knuckles.

"Can we go then, please?" Raph (2003) held his sai tightly. "We can stop them before they get here."

Great, this is a major problem. We have all of our enemies teaming up, and we're running out of turtles to call. Plus, my house is getting really crowded. Yeah, we always have parties for about fifty people in the house, but these are mutant turtles who are trained ninjas. Put them in a house with nothing to do, and we're talking a lot of restless Raphaels. Which means there are going to be a lot of bored Michelangelos and very annoyed Donatellos. To top it off, some stressed out Leonardos….Oh great.

"We stick to the plan. If the Kraang get too close we go to Usagi's dimension sooner. We can't keep dimension hopping and trying to find places to stay. We already know where we're going to stay in Usagi's dimension, so let's stick with what we already know. I understand that April's (nickelodeon) instincts are ALWAYS right, but it doesn't mean the Kraang know exactly where we are. Besides, we may give ourselves away and be in more trouble. I announced before havoc could break loose.

"The Krang are coming! We can't just wait for them to come here!" Raph (Nickelodeon) exploded. "We already loss Splinter!" He closed his eyes for a second. "I'm not risking my brothers because your plan's STUPID!"

"Splinter's okay!" I yelled back, but quickly put my hands over my mouth. Shell.

"What?" His eyes narrowed. "What do you know? Where is he?" D (Nickelodeon) and Raphael (2003) held him back.

"It was in the show, Karai saved him. He was breathing, alive. Raphael, he's okay. The Shredder didn't kill him." I carefully put my hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged me off. "Let's just get over with this so we can go home." He walked away towards the barn. Leo (Nickelodeon) shook his head.

"I'm sorry about him." He was still watching where his brother stormed off.

"Don't worry about it. I know how he can be." I turned to Leo. "Wanna spar? I need some more practice with my Kamas."

Leo nodded and we walked away from the circle that had formed. We went further into my property and got into stance.

"You okay?" Leo asked as we circled each other.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous about tomorrow. I'm scared for you and the others." I attacked high and Leo blocked.

"Don't be. We'll be home and safe soon." He was only using one of his katanas, and attacked again. This time he swung to the side. I adjusted my grip and our blades collided.

"But with the Krang possibly joining Bishop and the Shredder,"

"We can handle it." Leo interrupted me.

Our weapons were swinging and clashing quicker now. "I don't agree with having Leo (2007), Venus, and Donnie staying back with me and the kids. You need them out with you. I can protect the kids and Yoshi is able to cloak us. I know I'm staying back in case one of you get hurt, but let them go with you so they can help make sure everyone stays safe."

He stopped and put his swords back. Leo took my hands. "I don't know what I'll do if anything happens to you again. I won't let it happen."

"But you said I've improved. I went out with you on patrols and missions." I argued and pulled my hands away so I could stuff my Kamas in their holster.

"Please, just trust me. Stay away from Bishop and the Shredder." His thumb ran over my cheek and I put my hand over his arm.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Promise me you're coming back."

Leo pulled me closer. "I promise. I'm not leaving you."

We heard someone approaching us and we separated enough to see who it is.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but we found what appear to be the Krang, and their location is closer than we thought. We must leave now." Usagi said.

They knew where we are. I should've listened to Raph (Nickelodeon). He was right, we shouldn't wait for them to get closer. Now, our escape may not happen. I went numb and stared at Usagi.

"Okay we're coming." Leo answered and Usagi left. Then Leo made me look at him. "We'll make it through. Your parents and friends will be away from the house. We're going to end this." He kissed me before we turned and walked, hands intertwined, back to the house. Donnie (Next Mutation) and Michelangelo (2003) were collecting some supplies. My mom was helping pack them in bags. Donnie and Don (Next Mutation) were working on the portal and Yoshi watched them with wide eyes. Leonardo (2003) was going over the plan with Raphael (2007) and Venus, who was also staying with me. Yasuo came up next to Raph (2007) and listened intently to Leonardo (2003). Everyone else were preparing for battle. I found Kiyomi sitting with Sarah and Kristen on the couch. I was going to go over there, but Jim stopped me.

"Here, take the gun." He handed my 9mm and a couple magazines of bullets. I stuffed them in my belt and slid the gun into my pocket. Jim was probably hoping I didn't have to use them, so was I. He could be very predictable at times. That's probably why I never got into arguments with him; I always picked the ones worth arguing over.

"Thanks." I forced a smile on my face.

"Be careful out there, okay?" He told me.

"Always am." I answered and went over to Kiyomi.

We said our good-byes and piled through the portal and started to separate into our groups. We were going to attack from literally every direction. (Ready for some confusion!) Leo, Don (Next Mutation), D (Nickelodeon), Mike (2007), Raphael (2003), April (Nickelodeon), and Casey (2007) were positioned North of the Shredder's location. Leonardo (1990 movie), Raph (1990 movie), Casey (Nickelodeon), Raph (Nickelodeon), Michelangelo (2003), Leo (Next Mutation), and Don (2007) were South of Shred-head. On the West side was Leo (Nickelodeon), Usagi, Raph, Mike (Next Mutation), Donatello (2003), Casey (2003), and April (2007). Over on the East side, Mikey, Raph (2007), Leonardo (2003), Mike (Nickelodeon), Raph (Next Mutation), and Casey Jones (1990 movie), and Donnie (1990 Movie). For the rest, we stayed at a campsite in an abandoned cave. Splinter and Venus started organizing the supplies while Leonardo (2007) talked to the kids. April (2003) was saying good-bye to Casey (2003) and Donnie was talking to Leo about how they were to contact us; stuff like that. I kind of just stood there, staring at how, somehow, we were able to get 29 strangers to come and save my family. Okay, they weren't exactly strangers, but we weren't people who I make days to catch-up for holidays or to hang-out. The scene, that I didn't even notice started, in front of me made me smile, but feel sad at the same time. Leo was down on his knee comforting a crying Yoshi, a shaking Kiyomi, and a struggling Yasuo. I moved a little closer to hear what Leo was saying.

"No matter what happens tonight, I want you all to know how proud I am of the three of you." His thumb caressed Kiyomi's cheek and she grabbed onto his hand. "Promise me that if anything does happened you go and get help from one of us. Mommy has the tablet with our locations." He turned to Yasuo. "I want you to run to whoever is the closest to you. Remember to use your gifts to protect each other." His other hand took Yoshi's shoulder. "Don't forget your training, and be careful." His eyes closed for a moment then they opened again; going from 'I'm your sensei' to 'I'm now a very worried father'. "Aishiteru" He hugged and kissed each one of them.

"Aishiteru, daddy." The three of them responded and took in their dad.

He let them go and stood up.

"Leo," Raph called, "It's time."

Leo nodded. "Just give me a second."

Raph told the others and went to his group. Leo walked to me and we automatically trapped ourselves into a tight embrace. I refused to let myself cry. I wouldn't let him continue to see me that way. Like before my turtle-ized life, I kept my emotions hidden. No one could tell I was an emotional mess, but on the inside I felt like I was being strangled. I went into a state of depression when a friend of mine moved across the country six years ago. We were close, even went out, but he never called me, wrote to me, made sure I was okay, etc. Yeah it was fifth grade; doesn't mean losing someone you care about doesn't hurt. I shook my head. I wasn't losing Leo, even though I could now. My chest tightened, making it harder to breath. It was an uncomfortable, but familiar feeling. The knot in my throat and sting in my eyes are also those bad familiar feelings. I breathed in Leo's scent, and smiled. He always smelt a lot like leather from his gear, but he also had a hint of something else….I couldn't put a name on it. Leo's finger gently made me tilt my head up to meet his eyes. My brows furrowed; out of worry. He sighed and his hand went to the back of my neck.

"Be careful." I whispered.

"Always am." He whispered back.

"Hey Fearless!" Raphael (2003) yelled. "Let's go!"

Leo put his forehead to mine and groaned.

I laughed "I know Raph, any Raph, is impatient. Just kiss me so you can go before he drags you away." I pulled him towards me and kissed him. He laughed into the kiss, knowing I was probably right. If it wasn't Raph to pull him away it would be Casey, any of the Caseys. When he started to leave and we finally let go of each other's hands, I waited until I couldn't see them anymore. Then I sat next to Kiyomi who was literally glued to her brothers' sides. As I sat down they scurried over to me. Kiyomi had started a fire, and the flames were flicking along with her hiccups. Venus looked at them sadly, knowing she couldn't do much to help them. April (2003) started digging through a bag of supplies.

"So, how did you get the names Kiyomi and Yasuo?" Venus asked trying to get us to think of something else.

"Well, I wanted all of their names to have some meaning. Yoshi's name is master Splinter's master's name. Even though in the movie based off of my Leo's life didn't talk about Hamato Yoshi, Leo said he was another worker at the lab. It's how April was allowed in the lab. Yoshi spent a lot of time with Splinter. Anyway, since we lost Splinter, we wanted to name one of our children after his master in honor of splinter. As for the other two, I wanted to stick with Japanese names, and have a meaning to them. So, I chose Kiyomi because it means 'pure beauty'. We had a few ideas for Yasuo, but they weren't Japanese names; like Ethan, Dimitri, uh…Kendall, and Damon. When he was born and we saw how at peace he was I literally called him 'peaceful one'. He didn't cry, he was quiet." I rubbed Yasuo's arm as he stared blankly at the fire. "It got Donnie a little nervous, right Don?" I smiled at Donnie who was leaning against a wall. He smiled and nodded. "But we were with the Utroms. They're friends and they made sure they were all healthy." I felt Splinter and Leo (2007) watching me.

"Their names fit them well." Splinter smiled at the kids.

April (2003) got up and came over with a blanket. She put it over the kids and they pulled it close to themselves.

"When we got to your home, and saw you and your kids. My brothers and I had a hard time believing it was possible. Also by the fact that your relationship started when you were human amazes us. Mikey (2007) talks to Donnie (2007) every time we come back from patrolling. He asks about having a family other than my brothers, sensei, and April and Casey." Leonardo (2007) stared into the calming flams. It seemed that everyone was interested in the fire. "Don (2007) tries to get him to think that we're too young to be in any form of relationship, but it gets harder to convince him. We always see couples walking hand in hand or stargazing in the park." He sighed. "I don't know seeing you….I guess it just…somehow we feel like…"

"There's hope. That there's someone out there who'll look past the green." I finished for him and repeated what Sarah had said to me.

He nodded. "We only have each other."

Just like the t-cest fan fictions! I tried to keep my expression blank, but I felt an awkward smirk crawl on my face.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I giggled just because I don't know, I'm weird. "Just something from my dimension."

He shrugged and Venus took the tablet to check everyone's location. By the looks of it, everyone was on schedule and were halfway to their positions. Yasuo curled up next to me and his brother and sister squished in-between him. I frowned slightly, but smiled when they started to drift off to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It was amazing how Kiyomi controlled the fire in her sleep. The flame followed her breathing; slowing waving. I refused to sleep, however, I wanted to make sure I was up if someone was brought here; even though I don't want anyone coming here. If someone other than Splinter (2003), April (2003), Leo (2007), or Donnie came here they were hurt. That was my job in this plan: help the injured. Everything was set up if I had to heal someone. I ran my finger over the engraving on my…engagement necklace? I wish I knew what was happening out on the battlefield. Have they started fighting? Were they still hiding in the shadows? I wanted to know. The tablet only showed their locations; it doesn't tell us if they are fighting. The Foot could have spotted the turtles and attacked. I had to stay calm. I looked around our little 'HQ'. The walls were made out of a dark stone, making feel even darker in here. The ground was similar, but was a lot warmer with the fire going. There were bushels of branches in front of the opening to help conceal ourselves. I looked at its residence; April (2003) and Venus was sleeping, Splinter (2003) was meditating, Leonardo (2007) stayed close to the opening and peered through the braches, and Donnie was STILL going through the supplies we brought. He must've felt me watching him because he turned and looked at me.

"You should really get some rest." His eyes softened.

"You too, Brainiac." I smiled.

"You first." He went back to the supplies, but still talked to me.

I glanced down at the kids who were now piled on my lap. "Uh, I'm a little trapped anyway. You get some rest." I giggled.

He peaked at the kids and shook his head smiling. "I'll take one later." He gave me the 'and that's final' look.

I jumped a little when Leo (2007) reached for his katana and Donnie was listening intently to the entrance. Leo (2007) peaked through then rushed out; someone was hurt. I started moving Yasuo and Yoshi off of me and moved Kiyomi closer to her brothers. I stood up and went over to the entrance; if it was Leo…Leo (2007) returned with a limping Mikey (2003). His arm was in an odd angle and the whole left side of his face was bruised. Casey (Nickelodeon) was on the other side of Mikey (2003) trying to help him walk, but not hurt his arm. He was covered with various bruises and scrapes.

"My son!" Master Splinter (2003) came over to Mikey (2003).

Don already had him on our makeshift operating/medical table. The others started to wake and April and Venus took the kids to the other end of the cave. I kneeled next to Mikey (2003) and laid my hands on his plastron. As I focused I reminisced on the tips and tricks I learned for using my power. So, I closed my eyes and pictured him skateboarding back to the lair and Raph (2003) hitting him off the board. I smiled to myself at the thought. Raph (2003) always had to tease him about something, but beneath that 'tough turtle' exterior was a 'big softy'. I heard his bones cracking back into place. To my surprise, Mikey (2003) never cried out, but instead let out a sigh of relief. Donnie should be getting him some water right now, it'll help.

'Why is Michelangelo (2003) hurt?' Yasuo poked into my mind, but I had to push him away so I can finish helping Mike (2003). Like usual, I sensed that he was healed and I pulled my hands back. Slowly, I opened my eyes and Mikey was testing out his arm. The first patient of the night, helped. That wasn't so bad, but Mikey's (2003) were minor. Who knows how the rest are doing out there? I knelt in front of Yasuo and took his hands.

"This is what daddy is training you for. Some really mean people don't like what we are and want to do bad things to us. That is why we have all of these friends with us. A bad man wants to try and hurt us, but mommy isn't going to let anything happen to you three, none of us are." I hugged him as his lip started trembling. "Oh honey, I know it's scary. Everything's going to be fine." He wrapped his arms around my neck. I let him stay in my arms for a while longer until Mikey (2003) got ready to head back out.

"Be careful out there." Leo (2007) put his hand on Mike's (2003) shoulder.

"Dude, that guy got me caught off guard." He took out his nun chuck. "I am the Battle Nexus Champion!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him out. "Get going tough guy." I laughed as he stumbled.

Leo (2007) turned to me. "What?"

"It's a battle where the mightiest worriers fight until one is left standing. Mike's (2003) got a statue of himself there, a trophy, and something to hold over his brothers' heads." I explained.

He just laughed and returned to his vigil. Donnie walked over to me.

"You did well, Alexa."

"Thanks, D." I smiled. He made a face at me. "What?"

"D?" He asked a smile lighting up his face.

I slapped my hand to my forehead and laughed. "Yeah, that's what the Donnie from Nickelodeon is called sometimes. Sorry."

"No big deal. I was just really confused." He went back to tinkering while mouthing 'D?' over and over.

I laughed again. I'm starting to mix up all of these turtles, now!

"Raph's (2003) always beating up Mikey (2003) when he brings up he's the 'Battle Nexus Champion'." April (2003) joined me laughing. "Even Klunk ran away from him. Mikey (2003) was searching everywhere for the little guy."

"Where was this 'Klunk'?" Venus asked folding up the blankets.

"He was in Mikey's (2003) room." April (2003) was gasping for air because she was laughing so hard.

"That cat must've been desperate to get away from Mike (2003) if he went to hide in his ROOM." I shook my head.

No matter what version of the turtles, Michelangelo will always have his messy room. All of them will also show his goofy, funny, and childish behavior. There are only two or three that add freckles to Mikey's appearance. Like in TMNT (2007), the Nickelodeon TV series, and in the 1990s movies. (Well they all had freckles in the 1990 movie.) It just added to his childish image.

"I know, right?" April was finally able to catch her breath and get control over herself.

"Ah, Michelangelo, my son never changes." Splinter (2003) shook his head.

"That's what's amazing about the four of them." I told him.

Splinter's expression saddened and I put my hand on top of his.

"I know. I'm worried about them too." I gave his hand a squeeze before letting go.

"How can you do it?" April (2003) asked.

"Do what?" I responded.

"Stay here while Leo's out there." She pointed to the exit of the cave. "You know how dangerous this is. You know that he might not make it back, and you have to raise the kids on your own. He just proposed to you, and you're sitting here not trying to go out to help him."

"I DO know how dangerous this is. I've known since the first time I saw the Shredder, and I won't be raising the kids on my own. His brothers are a big help already. You should know that in this family you're never left alone; there's always someone who's got you back. As for him proposing to me, I agree the timing wasn't the best, but before we even went out Bishop attacked me and I was unconscious for two weeks. Don told me he sat by my bedside beating himself up for not telling me he loves me. I guess he wanted me to know he REALLY cares for me." I shrugged. "Leonardo doesn't always have a brilliant plan for everything, but they can be good ones that need tweaking." I held my necklace in my hands. "I do this because I love him and I trust him. He believes in me and I believe in him. We're a team, and trust and honesty is a big key in keeping a team together."

She smirked and shook her head slightly. "Okay, who was the guy?"

"What do you mean?"

Venus was looking back and forth as we talked.

"Who's the guy that made you realize what actually matters in a relationship?" April (2003) scooted closer to me.

"Is it not simple?" Venus asked.

"Not where we're from." April (2003) and I said at the same time.

"Anyway, it's my brother's relationships, not mine." I smirked back at her. "For some reason when he visits me he tells me to keep it from his girlfriend. Frank lives in New York and he lies a lot in his relationships."

"He doesn't learn." April (2003) stated.

"Nope, idiot continues to lie." I shook my head.

"Momma said a bad word!" Yoshi gasped.

Ah shell, I forgot the kids were here. "Yeah, yeah, mommy's bad." I rolled my eyes and the kids started playing a hand game with each other. I turned my attention back to Venus and April (2003).

"We know nothing of you. Tell us about yourself." Venus smiled softly.

"Well, I'm quiet, I don't usually talk too much because people think I'm weird." I shrugged.

"Why do they think that?" Venus asked.

"I don't like what everyone else liked. I go to school in a t-shirt and jeans instead of trying to dress up in what's 'in'."

"What do you mean 'what's in'?" Venus asked.

Oh this turtle is nice, but she's seriously has to learn on terms like 'hit the hay', 'I'm so hungry I can eat a horse', and 'fashion that's in'. I smiled.

"It means what it fashionable and what isn't. What's fashionable is what everyone tends to wear." I explained and she nodded an 'oh'.

"Who gets to tell them what is 'in'?" Venus questioned.

"Mostly famous people."

"Hobbies?" April (2003) asked trying to get off the 'fashion' conversation because Venus couldn't understand everything.

"I used to ride horses all the time. That's one thing I miss. Riding was like my meditation, oh, and songwriting. Kristen and I used to write every day." We never got anything accomplished when we tried to write.

"Everyone quiet..." Leo (2007) pulled out his swords and Donnie was behind him staff ready to strike.

Splinter and Venus positioned themselves in front of the kids who were behind April (2003). I pulled my Kama out and went up near Donnie and Leo (2007). Don was looking down at the tablet to see if it was one of our own, by the look on his face, but it wasn't. I felt a surge of energy pass through me. It was like a wave of peace drowned me. The others either tensed or jumped; I'm guessing they felt it too. I quick looked back to make sure everyone was okay, and found Yoshi with his hand extended and eyes closed in concentration. He put up a force field around us, so that's what that was. I focused back on the entrance to the cave and strained my ears to whoever was out there. Leonardo (2007) told us to stay and he slipped out of Yoshi's sphere of protection. Seconds later, he came back in swords returned to his shell. I let out a breath I didn't even notice I was holding.

"Hold on, we have someone coming in." Leo (2007) announced as I prepared myself for what was to come.

Don (Next Mutation) and Casey (Nickelodeon) were dragging on an unconscious Leo. He was gushing blood from a wound on his chest. I stared at his chest. Something was wrong. With my nerves bundled into a knot, I waited for the rise and fall of his chest, but none came!

"Don, Don, he's not breathing!" I yelled and Donnie rushed forward to check for a pulse and his whole body tensed. I struggled against Donatello (Next Mutation). My eyes were glued to Donnie as his body started shaking and heart wrenching sobs escaped him. His deep brown eyes met my equally brown ones.

"He's dead…"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I was on my knees with my eyes glued to Leo's still form. He was gone, too far gone for me to save him. I failed. Tears streamed down my face as I took his hand. I felt myself trembling and the terrible ache in my chest grew. This can't happen again!

"Daddy!" Kiyo screeched as the flames followed her voice.

I almost forgot that to the kids weren't that far away from us. Turning, I found Ya-ya trying to calm his sister as Yoshi slowly walked up to Leo. He went to his knees and shoved Leo's arm, waiting for his dad to rise, but nothing happened.

"Daddy, wake up." He demanded and shoved him again, but the same results occurred making his brows press together. He looked up at me as his eyes glittered with tears. "Momma, why won't daddy answer me?"

I looked at him, trying to find the right words to tell him, but what could I say? I've been on the receiving end of a situation like this and I know there's no way to put it lightly. Tears spilled over my cheeks. "He's not with us anymore."

He shook his head. "No, he's wight here." Yoshi tugged on Leo's arm. "Wight here."

I took his hands and made him look at me. "Baby boy, daddy went to a different place that we can't go."

"Momma?" Yasuo called me and my head turned to his call. "He's right here." He pointed next to me.

My eyes were ricocheting around the cave, searching, then I remembered. Yasuo was able to make contact with Splinter, and he's dead. Slowly, I let go of Yoshi's hands and scanned the area. Wait, only Yasuo could see him. As if he read my mind, Yasuo walked up to me and grabbed my hand and had his other one holding an invisible hand.

"He said not to be sad." He looked at the empty spot then back to me. "He said that you can save him."

"How? I can't raise the dead, Leo." I stared in front of me where Leo should be.

"He said just focus." Yasuo let go of my hand and stepped back.

A little unsure of myself, I knelt in front of Leo and shift him so his head was on my lap. How was I going to do this? My thoughts were wild as I laid my hands on the wound on his chest, blood instantly started to seep through my fingers. My heart clenched and I couldn't breathe. Closing my eyes, I tried to focus, but my mind was dragged back to the time with Bishop when I had to heal Leo. Blood, Leo's blood, soaking my gown as the life drained from him. Panic filled me. I couldn't do this.

'You can do this. Just focus on my voice.'

"L-Leo?" I looked around sobbing.

'I'm right next to you.' His voice sounded close to my ear. 'Remember what Phil said, 'picture them well again and at peace'.'

"Leo, I'm scared." My head dropped down to my chest. "What if I can't bring you back? What if-"

"You're stronger than you think." I felt more of his presence. "Focus."

I could've laughed. I think 'focus' was his favorite word. Shaking my head and closing my eyes, I took Leo's hand, now cold and limp. I took a deep breath and centered myself. All I had to do was think of the good and happy times with Leo. Like, when I first met him, the immense amount of disbelief I felt, but also the fear I felt because I thought I was dreaming. The way his eyes met mine told me otherwise, it was real and it was happening. I wasn't waking up without seeing one of the turtles, mostly Leo. I knew there was some sort of magnet that drew us together involuntarily. Of course, I loved him before, but he loved me back. Something, that never happened to me in real life.

When he trains, I was blown away by the strength, precision, and drive that each strike had. The next strike flowed into the next and the one after that. That skill and passion saved me from dying at the edge of my property in the hands of the Shredder. Not stopping there, he cared for me as I got back on my feet. Ever since the first time I watched the turtles, Leo has always been the one I was drawn to. The invincible Hamato Leonardo.

I felt my hands warm up. Was it working?

'Keep going.' Leo piped in.

He sounded closer. My heart skipped a beat and subconsciously, my hand tightened around his.

When we were captured and I found out Bishop's plan, Leo was so understanding, sensitive, and protective. Over the past few years, he's proven to be an amazing father. Bonding with the kids, raising them, and now training them. We would've waited until their birthday, but with this whole battle…

'Don't think about it.'

"There could've been some way I could've helped, prevented this from happening." My hand stroked his cheek.

'Don't Alexa, there was nothing you could've done. I'm almost back.'

I tore through my mind for a memory, anything, to try and heal him. Then it hit me: my paradise I created for my meditation! I pictured myself lying in the grassy field; Leo was next to me. The wind's blowing gently and the kids are running around. Yashuo is meditating, but Kiyomi pushes him. He gets up and chases her. Their laughter echoes throughout the field. Then everything started to fade. The sun wasn't shinning as bright, the kids were quieter, Leo's touch was distant, and I started to feel dizzy. Is this going to prevent Leonardo from coming back? I had to push myself and get him back to his body. I made everything return to how I originally imagined it.

"Snap out of it!" One of the turtles shouted.

What? I was confused, but that didn't stop me from healing him. After getting back into my "paradise" I searched the Spirit Realm for him, but there was nothing.

'Leo.' I reached out, but found nothing. Was he okay? Did I bring him back? There was a lot of questions, I know, but this is a whole new thing for me. I was, however, snapped back into reality when someone yanked at me. My eyes busted open and I grabbed at whoever "woke" me. Frantically, I looked around and found that Leo (2007) and Venus were gone.

"Where-" I started.

"They took Mikey and my place until you were done here, but you started to sway and your nose was bleeding." It was Raph. "We got worried."

"Is he? Did it work?" I clung to Raph as he helped me up.

Leo was cleaned off and I stared at him, well mostly his chest, to see it rising and falling. I started to cry again. He was alive! The kids were already curled up beside him, sleeping. I hugged Raph, why? Because he was there and I needed a hug.

He pulled away and led me to towards Leo. "Since Leo's resting and can't tell you, I'll tell you for him. Go to sleep." He waited until I was comfortable before speaking again. "Thank you, Imōto."

"No problem, bro." I answered sleepily as sleep took over.

My dream was really weird, I was at the turtles lair alone. I walked around and called out for the guys. I checked all of their rooms, the kitchen, living room, the lab, everywhere! No one was here. I sighed. They probably went out on patrol. I went to the bathroom and checked my reflection; my long brown hair looked nice for once. Usually it's all frizzy and crazy; now it was smooth and shiny. Yes! Finally a good hair day! I went back to the living room and sat on the couch.

"I wanted to thank you, my child."

I jumped and turned around. Splinter was standing near the couch, smiling at me. I stood up and tried to figure out what to say. It was such an honor to meet him; I mean, I am marrying his son.

"F-for what?" I stumbled. Great first impression.

"You saved my son."

"I love him."

"I understand, but you died when you brought his soul back." He motioned me to follow him to the dojo and I knelt in front of him.

"What do you mean I died?" This was a dream, but maybe Bishop got me with that reality serum again.

"His soul was too far away. You needed to let yours leave your body so it may save Leonardo."

"So are you saying that when I 'woke up'; that wasn't real." I asked him. Was I dead?

"Leonardo called to me to help you. I did what I could to bring you back to him."

"But?"

"You will be too weak to defend yourself in this battle you are in. If you continue to use your powers until you recover, I will not be able to save you again." He closed his eyes and bowed his head. "You must return, go now, and be careful."

My head was pounding when I woke up. I squeezed my eyes shut until the pain subsided. When it did I opened them and found myself leaning up against a tree, and the sounds of fighting surrounded me. Yoshi was standing in front of me hands extended focusing on keeping to protective bubble around us strong. Kiyomi was staring out at the battle outside our bubble, her gaze was filled with anger and fear. Yasuo was next to me holding my hand, his eyes closed. Surges of energy rushed through my body. What?

'You're not the only healer, momma.'

 **Imōto- little sister**


	28. Chapter 28

**Question time!**

 **TurtleFan2003: Thanks for all of the questions, and sorry about all of the confusion. I love getting reviews like this, I want to know what you all think of what I'm writing. Now, for the questions. : )**

 **Yes, Shredder was a definite. For Karai, as bad as it sounds, I forgot about her. Xl This is all prewritten and I just make minor adjustments here and there, but she does deserve to have a cameo here. Oops…the turtles didn't leave the battle. It was just the few who got Leo back to the cave. How the turtles got to Alexa's dimension will be answered in a later chapter. The mystery guardian guy is on Bishop's side (the bad side).They got what they need to create the babies while Alexa and the turtles were being held captive. I wanted to stick with whatever Alexa knows, or whoever's POV, I write with, that's what the reader will know. I'm not the best writer, obviously, so I'm gonna have to work on that. I really tried to make the different turtles easier to distinguish, but I guess it didn't work. Like I said, "not the best writer". Xp It was really hard to and straighten that out; it gives me a headache too. XD The 2007 movie doesn't take place with the 2003 turtles. Not that I know of at least. If it was then Leo would've went to see the Ancient One rather than going to Central America to train. Did I answer that correctly? I completely agree with you with the story being a little rushed. I have a bad habit of having a good idea, then wanting to skip right to that part. Another thing I have to make sure I focus on. The 2003 turtles were the ones I grew up with too! :D Every Saturday at 10 on Fox Box. : ) I'm glad you like the story and adding more allies with different names will definitely be something I look at for the sequel. (The fugitoid's name is Professor Honeycut : )) Unfortunately, for me, I don't have Nick so I can't watch the nick series so I don't know a lot about different allies there, but I do know about ice cream kitty! Thanks for the amazing review! : ) Oh let me know if I missed any questions.**

Chapter 28

"What?" My eyes widened.

Yasuo shrugged. "I just twusted gwandpa."

I felt the healing stop. "How'd I get hurt?" I was mostly asking myself.

"When you were helping daddy, your nose was bleeding. Gwandpa told me what to do. He said, 'I have a healer's energy'." He explained.

I scrunched my brows together as I thought about Yasuo being a healer. This was insane! Hmm, does Yoshi and Kiyomi have any other abilities too? My attention was brought back to the chaos before us as I watched the turtles regroup and charged the army full of Purple Dragons, Foot, and Bishop's troops. Yoshi was holding up a force field. I could've smiled that everyone was in one piece and Splinter was too as he fought with his sons, but still this was overwhelming.

"How are you feeling?" I jumped at the new voice and found April (2003) sitting next to me. "Oops," She laughed, "didn't mean to scare you."

I smiled. "It's fine, and okay, thanks." I returned my focus back to the battle as Bishop's figure started to bolt towards us. I saw the Shredder and Hun making a path for the psychotic scientist. My blood ran cold at how close he was. Leo's shouts broke me out of my stare as I did what I had to…run! Grabbing Yoshi and Kiyomi, April (2003) followed my lead and picked up Yasuo as we sped out of the area. My eyes scattered around for somewhere to hide, and get some distance between us. I know Yoshi could just create a force field to conceal us, but I'd rather get farther away from our dangerous pursuers.

'Momma, you're still healing. Gwandpa says you have to stop.' Yasuo said to me.

I found a thick tree and quickly changed direction towards it, pulling April with me. Once we were behind the tree, I stopped. We all stayed quiet, and even though I was a little out of breath from the run, I held my breath. When the trio ran past us, I looked around more closely for a safe spot. Above was a group of branches that could act as a cradle, and it was pretty well concealed by leaves. I turned to April.

"April, I need you to get them up into the tree here. There are a group of branches close enough for you all to stay in. They can climb pretty well. Just get them up there somehow, okay?"

"What about you?" She started to help the kids up.

"Did you hear that?" Bishop was coming back.

"Lead them," I pointed in the direction Bishop's voice just came from, "away from here."

"Are you insane?" She practically yelled.

I shook my head. "It's the only way, they'll just keep coming back. I need to get them back towards the guys. Now, go."

I took off at a jog, making sure to stomp so Bishop, Hun, or the Shredder could hear. Once they found me and started chasing me, I picked up my pace. I could hear Shredder's loud footsteps as I left them in the dust. Pft, stupid Shredder with his ridiculous outfit. Seriously, I could almost guess how far away he was! Looking back to see if he was as far as I thought, I ran into something hard and fell back. I scrambled to my feet and looked up to see a very big and amused Hun. Of course the best idea would probably be to turn and book it out of there, right? However, Tin Head predicted my move and had his gauntlet pressed against my neck. Bishop came into my line of sight and smiled.

"Hello again, darling. I'm so glad I was able to get you safe and in one piece." He nodded to the Shredder, who bound my hands behind my shell. I cringed, this was not comfortable. "Grab her."

"What about the children and the turtles?" Hun growled.

"Later." Bishop folded his hands behind him. "They will look for her."

Hun smirked and tied a slip of cloth around my head to cover my mouth and pulled me to my feet and shoved me forward. We were mostly likely heading back towards the base, and I'll be able to alert the guys. So until then, I was stuck tripping over rocks, sticks, and ditches. When the battlefield finally started to show up, I ran. Easily Hun caught up to me because my hands were bounded, but Hun shouted and got Donnie's attention.

"Alexa!" He yelled getting some of the others to turn and look.

"Get her inside!" Bishop ordered and went to stop the guys from getting to me. "I can't lose her again."

With a nod, I was thrown over Hun's shoulder and he started to make his way to the base's entrance. My plastron slapped against his shoulder as Hun ran. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw April (2003) sneaking out of the edge of the woods. Guess what, the kids were with her. What did I tell her? Keep them away from here! I tried to slip out of Hun's grasp, but he just held on tighter. I was not getting out of his grip. Leo was fighting towards me through a dwindling army, rage filling his eyes. Whoever got in his way were knocked out before he even past them.

As I entered the building, it was a bland stereotypical office place. The walls were white and all of the rooms were exactly the same, a desk, computer, and rolley chair. Now, how do I know this is their enemy base? Well, we entered a room exactly the same as the one in the new Ninja Turtles movie with five glass containers instead of four. Hun tossed me into one of them and restraint me inside. Then he pressed a button and a needle shot into my wrist. I flinched. Eric Sachs then walked in and I knew the entire plan. 'Extract all of their blood' bit oh "even if it kills them". I swear that was the dumbest line in the whole movie. I'd like to meet someone who could survive with no blood in their system. Really, come on people. Eric was staring at me, scratch that, studying me.

"Well?" I snapped.

"The female speaks too?" He asked.

"She's also very gullible."

Wait a minute, I know that voice. Oh please don't tell me Stockman.

"She fell for your act, and trusted you." Sachs spoke.

"You just have to find something that is dear to them. The they'll do whatever you want." A man walked into the room and I jumped. It was Phil. Well, long time no see! Where the hell was he? Just drop us off somewhere, and poof! Gone! "A stupid necklace was all it took."

Right now, I don't care if he helped me keep my kids alive. He freaking lied to me! "You!" I shouted as my anger bubbled over.

"Yes, me. I was the one to give you and your children their powers. It was a pretty interesting experiment, but that was a side project. The main event, the big plan was to create," His hands shook with anticipation as he stuttered, "an army of mutants under MY command!" Phil stopped before looking at me, his gaze grew dark. "You! You and your troublesome family ruined it!" He shouted at me as his finger stabbed into the glass. I was slightly scared when the glass cracked. Wasn't it supposed to be impenetrable? "Never mind that, now that Mr. Sachs has informed me of the properties of your species' blood. I have to admit it is quite remarkable. I didn't really comprehend how it can be both a healing agent and a mutagant, but soon I've found out. I couldn't find any volunteers, and the question had to be answered." He stopped, making his point very clear of how he figured this all out. 'I'm crazy' radiated from his eyes.

"You experimented on yourself." I concluded.

"Sacrifices had to be made, but it made me stronger." Phil's fists clenched. "Now, I understand…I understand and believe the magic behind it." An alarm sounded making him sigh. "I apologize. It's going to be terrible to see them all perish before you." He told me before turning to Sachs. "Start extracting the blood." With incredible speed, he exited the room.

"He is something, isn't he?" Sachs said. "I think he's nuts, but who's gonna stop him?" Sachs shrugged, completely unconcerned.

I let out a sigh of boredom and defeat and I let my head bow. Ugh, I could see Hun standing by the door in here with his arms crossed. Blockhead. I rolled my eyes before turning my gaze to the floor. The guys better beat the shell out of Phil. If they don't Phil's gonna wish they did because I'm going after him.

(Kiyomi POV)

I stayed with my brothers and April (2003) as daddy and the others fought. We stayed farther back so the bad guys wouldn't get us. I watched as Yoshi put up his safety bubble around us. I was scared. There was so many bad guys and daddy and Uncle Raphie had bad boo boos. Mommy went inside with a big mean man and daddy looked mad that it happened. Yasuo wanted to help, but momma and daddy said we couldn't fight yet. I didn't want to be afraid. I wanted to be brave like daddy and beat up bad guys. My powers are bad, but I want to show everyone that they aren't. Something tells me they aren't really bad.

'Kiyo, we gotta help.' Yasuo told me.

I nodded. 'Is Yoshi helping?'

'Yeah, he's gonna help us get away from April (2003).'

Yoshi turned to us and put his hands out. Ya-ya took his hand and turned to me. We are going to get in so much trouble. I looked up at April (2003) and took Yoshi's hand. As that small Mikey (Nickelodeon) would say, 'Booyakasha'. Once we disappeared, April (2003) started calling out to us. She looked really worried, and caught some of the others' attention. She was going to tell daddy!

"Where are they?" Donnie (2003) asked loudly.

April (2003) was shaking and shook her head. Donnie (2003) started searching and told daddy himself.

Uh oh. 'Yasuo, daddy knows we left. We have to hurry.'

'On it.' He said as he led us to a metal door.

This was like when we played ninja. We would try to hide from our uncles and sneak up on them. Yasuo was always our leader because he came up with the best plans. We learned to never go for the easiest way because that's what they know we would go. So we were now crawling through a small metal hallway. Ya-ya was leading and I was in that back of our small line. Suddenly he stopped and gasped.

'Momma is down there!'

'What do we do?" Yoshi asked.

'We got to get down there.' I said and Ya-ya nodded.

'The floor is too far away.'

I pushed him out of the way and looked down. Whoa…the room was gigantic! Momma was down there in a box. What was she doing in there? That big guy from before was standing by the door. I stuck my tongue out. Meany! All three of us jumped when an alarm went off and I grabbed onto Yasuo.

(Leo POV)

Donnie (2003) ran up to me with a worried look.

"What is it?" I knocked out the foot ninja I was fighting before meeting Donnie (2003) halfway.

"It's the kids. They got away, I think they went inside the building." He rambled out.

What?! I narrowed my eyes. "Can you get the door opened?"

He nodded before quickly charging for the door. I followed to cover him and Raph (2007) was searching for someone to beat up. "Raph, with me!" I ordered and his head snapped to my direction before smiling and ran towards me. With one look at the army, I could tell one thing, this battle was ending. Their numbers were dwindling and it definitely gave me the upper hand in getting my fiancé and kids out of the enemy's HQ. Donnie (2003) was working on the door and Mikey (1990) was fighting off anyone who came close. That version was…loud. They would joke and say random phrases as they fought which got annoying real quick. Leo (Next Mutation) hopped into the fight and stationed himself in front of the door to give me an opening. As the door opened they all let me in first. Once we set foot in there an alarm sounded. Good, they know we're coming and we were ending this.

(Alexa POV)

Sachs was so predictable it was painful. Capture me or the turtles and extract all of their blood. It seemed that if Sachs was involved then one or all of us were going to be 'donating' some blood. Didn't he think it would've been a good idea to, at least, make these containers with some sort of defense mechanism so if we would try to escape it could stop us. Wow, I'm losing that much blood that I'm thinking of ways for my enemies to take me and my family down. Actually, I think it's because I'm that bored. After a few more minutes, everything was getting fuzzy. It doesn't help that saving Leo took a lot out of me, now I was having the life drained out of me. I don't think I can stay awake anymore. Suddenly a light thump came from the back of the room, then another. What the hell? I heard my cell being unlocked and Hun growled.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Hanging around."

He huffed and the unlocking sounds stopped. Man, this guy was an idiot. The door opened slowly and Hun's pants lit on fire. Frantic, he started yelling and swatted at the flames. The funny part was the fire wasn't even burning anything. Wait, Kiyomi! That means…

"Yoshi?" I turned my head.

'Shhhh, momma, we're rescuing you.' Yasuo told me proudly as the chains around my ankles were being removed.

"No, you three get out of here and back with April (2003)." I whispered, which was me trying to yell at them. I looked back up to where Kiyomi was running behind boxes as she attacked Hun. Then she stopped and something fell from the ventilation shaft and wacked Hun in the head, knocking him out. That was Yasuo. Ya-ya and Kiyo ran into my cell and Yoshi dropped the shield, revealing himself. Yoshi got on his knees, Yasuo climbed on top of him, and Kiyomi got on top. She fussed around with the cuffs and eventually got them off. I collapsed to the ground and Kiyo fell on me. The doors busted open as the fight was brought to us. This was going to be good.

 **What's your favorite version of the turtles? Reviews are needed! Love answering questions too : )**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Sorry for the late update.**

 **Ōmono- Big boy**

 **Arigatō, otōsan- Thank you, Father.**

 **Dou itashimashite,** **watashi no musume -You're welcome, daughter.**

 **Ojīchan- Grandpa**

Chapter 29

(Yasuo POV)

I stayed close to momma as we tried to sneak away from the fight that was going on in the room. Everyone was fighting, but the bad man was winning. He was very strong, this scared me. The only person keeping me from crying was Ojīchan. He was always with me when I was scared or there was something dangerous happening, like when Bad Usagi visited. My eyes searched the battlefield for that bad Usagi, but he wasn't there. I hope daddy beat him up outside. Last time I looked outside, there were a lot of people bleeding and it sounded like they were crying. Some of them sounded like those zombies in Uncle Mikey's movie. They kind of looked like them too. Momma pushed me behind her and told us to keep moving forward. She was barely walking because of the needle she got before. I wanted to heal her, I really did, but I was sleepy. I didn't get to get my nap or anything to eat. It would be great if I could be like daddy…good-bye naptime and chocolate chip cookies. Sigh…

'Yasuo, you must get your mother out of here.' Ojīchan appeared.

'How?' I asked him.

Momma can barely stand and she was getting even more sleepy. She was too heavy to carry too.

'I will help you, little one. We must hurry.' Ojīchan went to momma's side, and helped her stand. Slowly she did start to stand and walk faster.

"Momma, what do we do?" Kiyo jumped.

"We get out of here." I told her and took momma's hand to help her. "Yoshi, you know what to do."

My brother nodded and the safe bubble went around us. Kiyo's hands lit up and went behind me. Yoshi made us invisible and we stayed very close to the wall. I tried to keep my eyes from going back to the fight, but they looked over for a second. Still that guy was beating my family.

'Keep moving, little one.' Ojīchan told me.

'But, daddy's losing.' I looked at the battle again.

'He is alright. Let us get to safety.'

I trust Ojīchan so I did as I was told and kept walking. Pulling my eyes away from the fight, I lifted my head high. It was time to be like daddy. Everyone had to get out safely, and everyone looked to daddy for the answers. He was strong, and that's how I'm going to be when I grow up. The strong one.

"You can't hide from me!" The man yelled as he attacked.

Uh oh…

(Alexa POV)

I used the wall for support as I shuffled towards the nearing exit. Yoshi kept us concealed and protected as we inched our way out. The guys were still fighting Phil and I yelped as Phil came charging at us. I tried to pull the kids behind me, but Phil was already banging on Yoshi's shield. Eventually, Yoshi collapsed underneath the force. I shouted as Yoshi fell and pulled him away from Phil.

"Yoshi, wake up." My hand caressed his cheek. "Come on, Ōmono."

"No!" Leo's voice boomed and I saw Kiyomi's hands shaking. Uh oh.

"Kiyomi." I called her, but instead she walked closer to Phil. Yasuo tried to pull her back, but she spun around and her eyes seemed to glow. Ya-ya stepped back, almost frightened as she continued her march to Phil. He laughed at her, and squatted down to her height. Kiyo growled and then shouted as she released the fire out at Phil. He tried to extinguish the fire as his agonizing cries of pain echoed. His skin blistered and bubbled as he collapsed to the ground. Phil's body tensed a few more times before he went completely still. I didn't notice that Leo had grabbed Kiyo and blocked her from the scarring site. I looked down and I did the same with Yasuo and Yoshi, even though Yoshi was unconscious. Leo went to me as the others started scouting out the area for any stragglers.

"Are you all okay?" Leo asked. "What were you-" He sighed, "everything will be okay. Bishop, Shredder, and Eric returned to their dimension during the chaos."

"Yoshi." A tear rolled down my face.

I looked up to Leo whose eyes went wide at little Yoshi's condition. Donnie (1990) came over and put his arms out.

"The other Donnie's and I will help him. You and Yasuo need to rest." He put his hand on my shoulder. "We'll keep him safe. The area is secure and they have medical supplies here."

I looked down at Yoshi, and kissed his forehead before handing him to Donnie. As he walked away, everyone moved to the side to give him a way to go.

"He'll be okay." Leo took my hands and squeezed them. Kiyo and Ya-ya crawled in-between us. Leo (2007) walked over with a glass in his hands and offered it to me. He seemed a little uncertain as he stood there, and Leo took the cup.

"Thank you." He put it in my hand. "It'll make you feel better."

"Will he be okay?" I asked Leo as I took a sip of the water. "I don't know what happened. He just collapsed and-and-" I put my hand over my face. Leo hugged me and gathered Ya-ya and Kiyo. I peeked up at the others tending to wounds, being happy we won, and Mikey and Raph came over to us. They looked as bummed as I felt. Kiyo looked at Raph and frowned before burying her head in the crook of Leo's neck. Usagi, Leo (2003), and Casey (1990) went to go find some food an hour or two ago and were now returning with some. The kids and the others ate, but I didn't want to. How could I? Yoshi was still with the Dons and I wanted to see how he was, but I didn't want to disturb them. Leo came over to me with a plate, they found a kitchen with plates, and sat in front of me.

"You need to eat." He motioned at the plate in his hands. I shook my head.

"I'll eat later."

"You said that before and it's later now." He brought the plate closer to me.

"I can't eat right now, Leo." I pulled my knees to me. My heart broke. "Not until Yoshi's okay." I'm a terrible mother. How can I let this happen? Now, I had no idea the condition of my first born. I trusted that Donnie would do everything and anything to help him, but Don isn't a healer. I know what Master Splinter said about not being about to use my powers 'til my energy was back, and Ya-ya couldn't heal him either because he was too shaken up.

"I know you're scared, but Donnie said he's fine. I talked to Donnie before."

"He's okay?" I cried. Yoshi was okay and no one told me?! Jeez, thanks! "I want to see him."

He laughed. He was laughing? I'm glad he's enjoying my struggle. I was so tempted to slap him right now with his smirk glued on his face. "Yes, but he's resting. He won't be responding to you."

"Okay, that's fine. I just want to see him." I stood up shakily; Leo steadied me as we went to Don's infirmary. We were all staying the biggest room where the cages were; the infirmary is down the hall to the left. We walked in and I took in the room. It was small and everything was white. It has the god awful doctor stench. Like usual, it made me sick to my stomach. A desk was set up next to the first curtain; papers scattered everywhere. There were six sections divided by a curtain; Don came out of the first one on the right. He smiled when he saw me and motioned to the curtain.

"Go on in, he just woke up." He stepped to the side. "He's still a little sleepy though."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I let go of Leo's hand, which I didn't know I was holding, and went in. Yoshi was in the big hospital bed an IV in his arm and a heart monitor monitoring his heart. (Duh.) The size of the bed made him look smaller than he really was, he smiled when he saw me by the curtain.

"Momma, you're feeling better." He fought to keep his eyes opened. He seemed relieve to have someone here. Don wouldn't leave him in here alone, but most likely his was at the desk working. I sat next to him and put my arm around him.

"I'm great, my Ōmono." I kissed his beak and he giggled. My poor son, laying here all alone and not feeling good.

'I did not leave his side. He was never alone. I will never leave any of the little ones alone. I will always be here to help.'

"Arigatō, otōsan." I really hope I said that right. I'm still a little rusty on my Japanese.

'Dou itashimashite, watashi no musume.'

Then I felt his presence leave, which meant Yoshi was feeling better. Leo came in followed by Ya-ya and Kiyo. We all sat on his bed and talked with him to cheer him up. Then Donnie came back in.

"We got the portal ready, everyone's heading home." He informed us with a smile.

 **So….what do you think?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here comes good-bye.**

Chapter 30

The 1990s turtles and Casey were standing in front of the transporter as we all came up to say good-bye. As I approached it, it reminded me of a giant claw in one of those claw machines on the boardwalk. Unlike those, this was about ten feet tall and was attached to a very complex computer. As they left, we gave them blueprints for their own transporter and thanked them for the help. Now we can call them and the can call us if the need be. Hopefully we didn't, but better safe than sorry, right?

"Give us a call if you ever need any help again." Leo (1990) shook Leo's hand.

"Same for you. You saved my family. That is something I will never be able to repay you for completely. Have a safe journey." Leo bowed slightly.

"Thank you, friend."

The kids and I went up to say our good-byes. After Donnie started up the machine and the 1990's turtles and Casey were gone.

"Alright who's next?" Donnie asked more himself than anyone else. "'Nickelodeon' group, you're up next."

Good-byes were passed around as well as thank yous. Mikey (Nickelodeon) cried and clung to Raph who sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Get off of me." He growled.

Mikey squeaked and ran to his Raph who hit him in the head. "Ow!" He whined.

"Stop being annoying, then."

I laughed, I watched the two Donnie's talking about something and Don (Nickelodeon) passed something to Don. Donnie thanked him and Don (Nickelodeon) joined his brothers and Casey and April. As the transporter started Mikey yelled.

"Be sure to write! Wait, can we get mail from them?"

"Shut up, Mikey!" They all yelled and they were gone.

"'Next Mutation?'" Don asked and they nodded.

"I cannot wait to go home, however I will miss you." Venus walked up to me. "You are a wonderful friend. I hope we can see each other again." She hugged me and I returned the hug. She smiled and went to the others. I never thought I would say this, but I'm gonna miss that turtle. They were all huddled together as Venus waved and they were transported home.

The last two I know the kids were sad about, so was I. The kids watched them on TV and the other they lived with their whole lives. The 2007's turtles were next and the kids swarmed to them. I smiled as Leo (2007) comforted Ya-ya.

"You're a great leader, little ninja." He hugged Ya-ya. "Keep up the good work."

"I will, Leo." Ya-ya let go and bowed to Leo (2007) who respectfully returned the gesture.

"They're great kids." April (2007) told me making me jump. I didn't even notice her next to me.

I shook my head. "You would think I got used to NINJAS sneaking up on me." I hugged her. "It was nice to meet you officially."

"I'm glad Leo has you. He seemed normal, but not as tense as he usually is. I love Leo, but he can be a party-pooper sometimes. All of the Leo's seem 'boring', but yours isn't; is what I'm trying to say." She giggled.

"Thanks, I guess." I laughed. "Thank you for helping us out, we really needed everyone."

"Glad to help. Now YOU be careful! I started to lose count how many times one of the Dons had to patch you up."

I rolled my eyes. "I will."

She waved joined Casey (2007) next to Raph (2007). The transporter started and they were gone and safe. Last but not least 2003 turtles. I started to tear up a little as they line up with their corresponding turtle. (Just like in 'Turtles Forever' ending.) Embraces and handshakes were being shared. I butted in and hugged the turtles. Ah, this was hard. My chest ache as I let them go. I say good-bye to April and Casey then to Master Splinter. This was a bitter sweet moment, the guys were leaving, but my turtles and I were finally going home too. I smiled as they gathered.

"We'll miss you." Yoshi called out as he wrapped his arms around my leg.

"Good-bye!" They all yelled back and they too were gone.

Each of the kids took a hold of someone's hand and Donnie set up the machine to send us home, and self-destruct. He seemed positive that we would survive and he'd be able to recreate another one. We were lucky Donnie was this much of a genius, I mean, dimension hopping? We can barely create a car that runs completely without gas!

We lost a lot of our things in our dimension hopping including: the kids' plush turtles, my shell cell, and a lot of blankets. I would have to either make them new ones or ask April if she can grab new ones. I was actually really nervous about meeting her and Vern since somehow those knuckleheads didn't get brought to my dimension. Donnie didn't know how it happened either, and he put it on his 'list of things to-do'.

"Alright, transport will commence in fifteen seconds." He announced.

We stood close to each other as the light started to glow brighter and brighter. Usagi went with the 2003 turtles to visit so no one was going to be in the area. That was a good thing, but bad news is how long will it take Don to recreate this amazing piece of machinery. Hopefully, soon. The light got so bright we all covered our eyes and looked away. I felt like I was floating for a half-second before I could feel the ground again, then I opened my eyes. April and Vern were staring at us with a mixture of confusion and pure joy. Mikey ran to April and picked her up laughing.

"Oh my god! Mikey?!" She held onto him.

"Hey babe! Your knight has returned." He put her down and smiled.

She looked over at me and Yoshi clinging to Leo.

"Um, who are they?" April pointed at me and my kids.

"Oh that's Alexa, Leo's fiancé, and-"

"Fiancé?!" She screamed. "You've been gone for almost five years and you get ENGAGED!" Her smile stretched across her face. "Wait, she's a turtle and they baby turtles! Are they?"

"We'll explain everything April, but yes these are ours." Leo answered putting his arm around me.

Her mouth hung open. "Leo, I never took you as the one to rush things in a relationship."

"Oh no we didn't," I pointed from me to Leo back to me, "it was something Bishop did actually."

"We'll explain over lunch." Don said and turned to us. "Better get them to bed they had a long day."

They were pretty easy-going when it came to naptime, but Yoshi was the worse. Especially since he's been asleep for the past like six hours. He was probably going to start whining in five…..four…..three…..two…..

"I don't want to take a nap!" Yoshi crossed his arms and plopped himself onto the ground.

Leo rolled his eyes and picked up Yoshi and put him over his shoulder and took Kiyomi's hand. Yoshi started punching Leo's shell and crying, but stopped. He glared at Yasuo before settling with tracing the grooves in Leo's shell. Leave it to Yasuo to handle his siblings. I observed everything as we went to Leo's room. This place was bigger than how it looks in the movie. Leo's room was neat, typical for Leo, and had a big soft bed up against the wall. On the right side of the room was his 'meditation corner' and a book of swords. Kiyomi and Yasuo crawled onto the now unmade bed and pulled the comforters up. Yoshi sat on top of the blankets pouting.

"The sooner you get some rest the sooner you can okay and build something with Uncle Don." I bribed.

He continued to pout.

"It's time for bed Hamato Yoshi." Leo said sternly knowing bribes and 'pleases' won't get him to bed.

Yoshi flinched at his full name being used and crawled up next to Yasuo. We kissed them before heading back out to where Raph was already explaining some of our experiences. We sat down and told our story. Honestly, it was difficult, but Leo was there helping me get through it. He always knew what to do, even the smallest things help. He would take my hand or have his shoulder graze mine just to let me know he was there. I was the luckiest girl uh I mean turtle in the world.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Okay, wait a minute." April put her hands up. "How the hell did Phil get a guardian's medallion?"

"I found his file." Donnie came walking over. "I was just looking over them and I found a lot." We all watched him as he yanked out a bunch of documents.

"How'd you get this?" I asked as I took a stack and read through it. He just gave me the 'you really don't want to know' look. As I returned to looking through all of the documents, and I started to get to something interesting. One document was a report from when he was a 'patient' of Bishop. "So he wasn't lying about everything." I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Well, this is a report from when he was being held to study the mutagen and its effects. Unfortunately, for him, Phil couldn't find any volunteers, so he performed the tests on himself." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Dude…" Mikey said.

"He did it to himself." I repeated before looking at everyone. "How could anyone experiment with the mutagen on themselves? I mean, after the first time, wouldn't it click that the stuff hurts like hell."

"That's just sick and I don't mean in a 'that's cool' sick." Mikey stuck his tongue out.

I out the paper down. "Let's move onto something else."

Everyone took a sheet or packet of papers and started looking through them. Most of the papers just said he was a lunatic, I agreed with them too.

"'ere's somethin' 'bout da utroms an' his membership." Raph read over a sentence or two and spoke. "It's a resignation form! There's a note on top..." He read out loud what the note said. "'Guardian Jackson, da council has informed da utroms of yer betrayal. Dis is not acceptable, an' ya will be removed from yer role as a guardian an' yer memory of da utroms and yer service will be destroyed. We are giving' ya a chance ta resign peacefully. If ya refuse ta resign, we will 'ave ta remove ya by force.'" Raph looked up. "We all know he didn't resign wit da act he played out just a few 'ours ago."

"Wait, so he joined the utroms after his time with Bishop?" I asked searching through other documents.

"It seems like it. Maybe Bishop used Phil as a spy. He could've been brain washed." Mikey shrugged.

"That is the stu-"

"That could be it." I interrupted Vern.

"What?" Vern and Raph asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, who knows exactly how Phil ended up as Bishop's prisoner, and who knows if he was really a prisoner. If Phil was brainwashed it would make it easier for Bishop to boss Phil around without a fight." I frowned a little; feeling bad for Phil now.

"That still doesn't explain how he got there. He couldn't have went to TCRI knock on the door and ask for an application. This is a secret alien species we're talking about here." Leo added.

"Is there anything on his childhood? A birth certificate? Anything?" April asked.

Don shook his head. "Negative."

April sighed. "I don't see a reason to inspect this so much. I mean the guy's dead."

"You could never be too careful," I remembered how many times the turtles thought the Shredder was dead and he attacked the turtles, "but we can take a break on it. So why were you two down here when we came back?"

"Well, we always did movie night once a week with the guys and it felt wrong not watching one every week. So, Vern and I would come down here and watch a movie as if you guys never left." April frowned, but quickly smiled again. "How did the guys end up in your dimension anyway?"

How did they end up in my dimension? I looked at Donnie for an answer, but received a shrugged. "No clue. I was just hanging out with a friend and we found them hiding in my basement." I turned to Leo. "How long were you guys hiding down there anyway?"

"About a week. We were transported a few months after defeating the Shredder." Leo answered.

"A week?!" My eyes widened soo much I think they almost fell out of my head.

"Your nephew was the one who snuck food down to us." Mikey smiled thinking about my nephew, Jack.

"I'm surprised he didn't tell anyone 'bout us." Raph rolled his shoulders and shifted in his seat.

"If you don't mind me asking," April blushed, "How old are you?"

"A year younger than Leo, twenty." I answered. "I'll be twenty-one in two months."

"And the kids?" Vern asked.

"They'll be four in a few days." I snuck a look at Leo's door before returning my attention back to the conversation. "Speaking of their birthday, what are we going to do?"

"We'll have a party for them just the seven of us. It'll be fun!" April squealed, excited in planning the party. "Oh and what about the wedding, is there a set day or location?"

We shook our heads.

"Do you have anything planned?" She laughed shook her head.

"Nope we were too busy fighting for our lives." I smiled, but giggled after as April made a face about forgetting why we weren't here.

"Oh yeah, forgot." She shrugged.

"Uh, if I may point something out," Vern put his hand out, "how are you two going to actually get married without a priest or someone to marry you two?"

"He's got a point. Unless somehow we can change into humans and organize everything." Mike agreed.

'Momma!'

Yasuo's voice echoed in my head as Kiyomi's screams boomed throughout the lair. We were all up within seconds and raced towards Leo's room, where the kids were sleeping. When I flung the door open, I found Yoshi and Yasuo trying to wake up their screaming sister. Leo went to her and the boys moved away so Leo could gather Kiyo. Donnie came in behind me, but didn't do anything as Leo looked down at our daughter. Her shouts had quieted down to quiet whimpers as she rested in Leo's arms.

"Don?" I asked my voice was shaky because of the minor heart attack I had. His eyes were observing Kiyomi's form before his expression turned sorrowful.

"It's night tremors." He turned back to Kiyo then the boys who were staring at Donnie waiting for an explanation. "All the bad things that happened is effecting her." He put his hand on Leo's shoulder then he glanced at me. We were going to have to have a talk later. Don left the room so Leo and I could get the kids settled again.

I sat on the bed and took Kiyo from Leo. I held her close as my heart slowed back down to a normal rate and kissed her forehead. Ya-ya tapped on my shell and I shifted to face him.

"You two okay?" I asked.

"We want to sleep with you and daddy tonight." He begged.

I needed to talk to Don, but after I wouldn't mind. I liked having them close by anyway. I nodded.

"I just have to talk to Uncle Donnie." I glanced at Leo and still spoke to Yasuo. "Daddy will get you three back in bed while I'm gone."

"Okay mommy." Ya-ya crawled back under the blankets.

I kissed him and Yoshi good-night before saying good-night to Kiyomi. I whispered to Leo. "I'll be back." I passed Kiyo to Leo before heading out to the kitchen. Donnie was filling April and Vern in and I motioned him toward the lab.

"Is she getting this from Phil dying?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't know exactly.

"It's possible. She's young, and a little too young to be fighting people who are trying to kill her." He shook his head. "She's going to be a little distant the next few days. Kiyomi's going to need all of us, especially you, to help her through this. Hopefully, she doesn't know this, but she killed Phil. She was scared and angry that he hurt you and Yoshi, making her fire power lash out. Kiyo couldn't control it and she didn't want to. She doesn't understand the damage her power can do. Out of the three of them, Kiyomi will need the most attention when it comes to 'powers' training." Donnie explained.

"I'll do whatever I can." I hugged him. "Thank you Donnie, for everything."

He chuckled. "Don't mention it, Imōto."

I smiled. "Sister? I haven't even married Leo yet."

Don grinned and rolled his eyes. "We would've called you Imōto even if you didn't marry my brother."

Wow, I felt honored. They counted me as a part of the family even without having to marry one of them. That's not the reason I was marrying Leo, but it felt nice that they thought of me that way.

"Hey Alexa, Donnie, Vern and I are leaving! We'll be back down in the morning!" April yelled.

"Alrighty, see you later, guys!" I called back. "Night Donnie." I was heading back towards Leo's room when Raph stopped me. He looked like he saw a bug. "You okay?"

"Is Kiyo alright?" He asked.

I sighed. They were close I should've guessed how worried Raph would've been. "She's fine. Don thinks it's the night tremors from the battle. He said she's really going to need all of us."

"We shouldn't 'ave brought dem." He got angry.

"Raphael that was the only thing we could've done." I tried to convince him, "Where would we have left them?" He rolled his eyes and went topside. "Night, Raph." I mumbled after him and let him sort through the conflict he was feeling. I watched him leave until I couldn't see him before going to bed.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Kiyomi was quiet for the rest of the night, sleeping soundly…thank god. The five of us were squeezed on Leo's bed, trying not to fall off, or rather Leo and I were trying to stay on the bed. I looked up at Leo who was watching me, and I tried to stifle the laugh that crawled up to my throat. He was so far away with the kids separating us. Kiyo was snuggled up against me, Yasuo was in the middle and Yoshi was snoring next to Leo. Someone was up walking around the lair already, but we didn't get up yet. We just watched each other, not in the creepy way. Right now were the moments where I wish I had Ya-ya's powers.

"Morning." He whispered so quietly, I almost couldn't hear him.

"Morning." I smiled at him. "What time is it?"

"5." He stealthily moved his arm from under Yoshi's head and rested his own head on his hand.

Leo usually starts his morning meditation around this time. "You going to meditate soon?"

"After the kids wake up. I want to talk to you after breakfast." He reached over and took my hand giving it a squeeze.

"About anything specific?" I was still shaking off my sleepiness.

"Mostly about with everything that's happened. I want to make sure you're okay."

I gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm fine, Leo." I smiled quickly. "I love that you care so much, but you have to trust me when I say I'm okay." A pang of guilt hit me, I felt I was lying to him. I was worried, worried about the kids and how this battle has affected them. Kiyomi learned how dangerous her ability can be the hard way, and I feel as if it was my fault. If I left them with my parents then she would be her goofy hotheaded self. If I did leave them with my parents they could've been easily spotted.

"Then don't lie to me." He smirked knowing he caught me.

"It's nothing I can't bear, Leo." Kiyomi squirmed, and I lowered my voice. "We'll talk later."

"Okay."

A little while later, Yoshi started to wake up and turned wrapping his arm around Ya-ya. Ya-ya made a grumpy face and shoved Yoshi away. So Yoshi sat up looked from me to Leo before smiling and climbed over Yasuo and Kiyomi to lay next to me. That involved pushing Kiyomi out of her spot and disrupting her sleep. She let out a very tired sounding 'hey' before pouting and started to try and wake herself up.

"Morning, Yoshi." I kissed the top of his head.

"Morning, Momma." He yawned loudly before sitting cross-legged staring at the door.

When Ya-ya wakes up he grabs onto the closest person in the room, usually it would be one of his siblings. Then whoever it was, Yoshi or Kiyomi, would run to me to Leo and one of us would have to get Ya-ya. So that is exactly what he was doing now, clinging onto Leo. I smiled as he picked up Yasuo and carried him to the living room. Yoshi got up and followed Leo and I held Kiyomi and joined Leo. It's weird to have to hold Kiyomi because she would be like Yoshi playing around. She didn't get a lot of sleep last night no matter what we did. That's all this was. Her exhaustion from not sleeping. When she did finally go to sleep one of her brothers would hit her and wake her up. She wouldn't cry or anything, but she'd get grumpy and pout. I sat down and waited for her to push me away and run off, but Yasuo was the one to wake up and tackle his brother. This freaked me out, Kiyo fell back to sleep and was snoring softly on my chest. She was still sleeping when Raph got up, and that's late! Raphael is always the last one to get up. When he walked past me he gave me the crazy look.

"She's still sleeping?" He asked sitting next to me, taking Leo's spot. Leo was in the kitchen feeding the kids.

"Yeah, she's been out all morning. She didn't get a lot of sleep last night." I rested my head on the wall and looked at him as Yoshi came running out of the kitchen.

"Here I'll take her, Fearless has to talk to you." He reached for Kiyo and I past her to him.

"Thanks." I got up and went to the dojo. Leo was standing in the middle of the dojo. "Hey."

He turned around. "Hey."

We both sat down in lotus.

"I'm scared." I spit out. I scooched closer to Leo. "Kiyomi's never slept this long before and what Donnie said. I know it's normal because she didn't get any sleep last night, but Leo, she's so young and now we have to explain to her that her talent can kill everyone around her. I didn't want her to have to deal with this, at least not now." Leo just came over and wrapped his arms around me waiting for me to continue. "I feel like I could've stopped it from happening. I could've helped her before she needed the help, you know what I'm saying."

"I know. We'll have to help her now to get through this. She's counting on us to pull her out of this hole. I don't like her having to fight like this, but she has to." He put his chin on my head.

"What if I mess up?"

"There's no way that's going to happen. You're an amazing mother and I love you." He kissed my head.

"I love you too." I looked up and kissed him. Leo was the best, did I mention that already? If I didn't, he's amazing. Leo's so kind, understanding, strong, protective, and perfect. We ended the kiss as April came into the lair.

"Hey Alexa where are you?" She yelled.

"Dojo!" I yelled back.

She came in and pulled me to my feet. "You, me, today, my house. You need a day off."

"Uh, and do what? In case you forgot, I can't run around New York City sightseeing and shopping."

"Duh, I want to get to know you better and what you told me last night, your life has been non-stop action."

"I'd love to, but I can't leave the kids." I motioned to the doorway. Kiyomi was still sleeping on Raph's plastron. I frowned. "Anyway, Kiyomi's going through something I need to help her with."

"Then take her with us." April gave me a big smile.

"Raph won't mind keeping an eye on Kiyo. You should go, it'll help you relax a little." Leo said.

"I need to relax, Mr. Serious Shell." I imitated him and stuck my tongue out.

He laughed. "Yes, all superheroes need a break sometimes."

"Oh so now I'm tense and a superhero." I laughed.

"Yup and one that is going over to April's apartment to have a 'mom's day off.'" He guided me out of the lair followed by April. I said good-bye to the kids quick before leaving. I had to relax, yeah, sure. I was just a mother worried for her daughter.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Snow Fun, thanks for the review! Hopefully your question is answered in this chapter. : ) ENJOY!**

Chapter 33

I was really nervous going up to April's place since it was light out. What if someone saw me? I never got to ask her about Foot activity or any traces of the Shredder. This is why I wouldn't be a good leader. I never ask the right questions or think through plans well enough. I'll just ask her when we get to her place.

"I pulled the car into the alley. The windows are tinted pretty dark so I would be able to drive the guys around. Don, did it for me before you guys left." She frowned.

I put my hand on her shoulder just before we went up the ladder. After giving her an encouraging smile, we started to climb. I wasn't a big fan of her in the movie because all she did was yell someone's name and breathe dramatically. She smiled back and went up the ladder. Maybe she wasn't that back after all. I then waited as she checked if it was safe to come out of the sewers. When it was I climbed out and got into the car.

"So did Bernadette rehire you?" I asked as she drove off.

"No, but I got a new job at another news station. The pays pretty good and I'm in a better position than at channel 9."

"And Vern? Is he where you are?" I asked and quickly added. "I mean, in the movie he has a major crush on you. So I was wondering if he wanted to work with you. You two are a great team."

"Yeah, he works with me." Her smile grew. Then I remembered when the portal opened right in front of the couch they were on, they were holding each other. "We're going out." She looked over at me before turning her attention to the road.

That got my attention. I shifted to look at her. "For how long!?"

"It'll be four years tomorrow, actually."

"Oh my god April! That's awesome! He seemed like a really nice guy in the movie."

"Yeah, it took me a little while to notice him, as bad as that sounds." She shook her head. "Vern was there for me when the guys disappeared."

"You did a lot for them; including keeping their existence a secret. I just wanted to say thank you."

"Hey no problem. I love the guys. I just hope Mikey's gotten over me." We laughed.

"A few things he said in the movie I'm really hoping he didn't say." I laughed and settled back into the chair.

"Like what?"

"Like, 'she's so hot I can feel my shell tightening.'" I slid my hand down my face and April pulled into the alley next to her apartment.

"Well, he did say that, but I was too in shock to notice what he said, at the time."

Oh god… We got out of the car and went into her apartment through the fire escape. Her apartment was neat and simple. It has a small living room with two tan suede couches and an old looking TV. The kitchen has basic appliances and to the right of the kitchen are stairs to the next floor where possibly there were bedrooms.

"Your apartment's nice." I sat on one of the couches and she joined me.

"Thanks. It's not much, but it's something." She shrugged.

"So where's Vern?"

"Working. He still is a cameraman, and he has to get some groceries too." She crossed her legs underneath her. "SO….you and Leo."

"Me and Leo…."

"When did you two start going out or did you two just get together because of the kids?" She asked.

"Well, I always had a crush on Leo, even before I met them. I don't know if he knew I liked him, but when Bishop gave me this injection, where I basically experience reality from two different viewpoints, Leo was with me the whole time." I fiddled with my fingers. "When Bishop captured us and finally allowed us to be off chains and able to touch each other, Leo and I had our first kiss. I know, not the greatest place, but I was just so happy to be able to be near him."

"I think it's sweet." April grinned.

"Thanks."

"How old were you two when you had the triplets?" April asked taking my hand.

"I was sixteen and Leo was seventeen."

"That was about a year when they disappeared." April added.

"Yeah, I just wish I could've given the kids a better start."

"What do you mean?" April scooted closer to me.

"Ever since they were born there was always fighting going on with Bishop, the Shredder, and Dr. Jackson. I knew from the start that things we going to get interesting, but I don't know." I pulled my hand from hers to shove them to my face. "Everyone keeps saying that I've done the best I could." I looked at her. "What if I could've done better?"

"You couldn't have, trust me. All of the teens I know of with kids would've have been able to what you did?"

"Thanks, April." We sat in silence for a while.

"So if you want Vern and I can help plan the kids' birthday party."

"That'll be great. There's so much to do, and I'm a little restricted." I motioned at myself.

"I'm surprised Don hasn't figured out a way to create like a super high-tech disguise."

"I know, right?" I perked up a bit. "He had a lot going on, too. Give him a little time and maybe with some persuasion," I bumped April with my elbow, "he'll figure out something."

"I could always ask Mikey to bring the idea up to him. That'll get him to make something." April laughed.

"Mike's annoyance is merciless. He'll never stop! I can't do that to poor Donnie." I giggled.

"True."

There was a knock at the fire escape and Don came into the living room.

"Hey what's up Don?" April asked.

"I just finished Alexa's Shell Cell. Leo wanted to get it to her as soon as I finished it." He handed me the phone.

"Thanks Don." I took a quick look at the phone. "Oh how's Kiyomi? Did she wake up?"

"Yeah she's up." He said then quickly looked away. Don was terrible at lying.

"Donatello."

"She's awake, but she's moping around. Mostly she sat in the corner and snapped at anyone who came near her. She even told Raph to go away."

"I should go back." I started to get up, but Don made me sit back down.

"I'll try and get her here. Being out of the lair might help." He started out of the fire escape. "I'll call you if I need help."

"Thanks Donnie." I called. "I hope it's okay that she comes over."

"Its fine, maybe we can cheer her up." April got up. "Be right back." She went up the stairs as I waited for Kiyomi and Don or April to come back. I wonder if Don heard us talking about that new invention. I'll have to tease him later about it.

"I have some games we can play with Kiyomi when she gets here." April came down with an armful of games like twister, candy land, and chutes and ladders. "You think she'll like these games?"

"She'll love them." I helped her with the boxes. Donnie came back in the apartment with Kiyomi trailing behind him. She had her pouty face on and went to go into the corner, but I scooped her up. She tried to squirm out of my arms, but soon gave up.

"Good luck." Donnie left us again.

"Momma let go." Kiyo whined.

"Nope. You are playing a game." I put her down and she crossed her arms. It took a while, but April and I got her to pick a game. Kiyomi, like me, chose twister because it's her favorite game. She stopped the pouting and got to practice her lefts and rights until she fell asleep. After April drove us home and I put Kiyomi to bed with her brothers. Leo set up a bed in the spare room so I went in and crawled into bed next to him.

"How was your day off?" Leo wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Something that both Kiyomi and I needed." Kiyomi seemed to really improve, emotion wise, while we played. That's definitely something I'll keep in mind. I let my eyes shut as the thought of Kiyomi being able to overcome this comforted my mind.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He started drifting off too. I wonder what Donnie had him do today. I'll ask him tomorrow. I yawned and fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

When I woke Leo was already up and in the dojo, so I dragged myself out of bed, grabbed some clothes to wear, and shuffled to the shower. I turned the water on and let the water wake me up. I usually don't take showers in the morning because I never had the time. These last few years being with the turtles, I found more time and was liking waking up to a nice hot shower. I closed my eyes and drifted off, but was snapped out of my daze by a knock at the door. I was done so I turned the water off, and got out to grab a towel.

"Yeah?" I called while drying myself.

"Hurry up! Don's got a surprise in his lab, and he won't let me see it until everyone is there!" Mike yelled back.

I giggled. I wonder if Mikey will ever TRULY grow up. I hope not, we needed the knucklehead how he was. "Alright I'll be out in a minute."

I heard him cheer and I continued to dry my hair. I wonder what Don had fixed up in the two days we got back. I braided my now damp hair, put on my custom shirt and a pair of shorts, and threw my towel in the hamper before heading to the lab. Mikey saw me and dragged me the rest of the way to the lab. There was something big covered in a sheet and Don and Yoshi were standing in front of it glaring at Mikey.

"Alright. Since everyone is here now, I'd like to present to you," He pulled the sheet off, "our new transporter." Everyone marveled at his work. "We'll be able to have the kids' party and possibly Leo and Alexa's wedding at her house."

"I'd be able to go home and see my friends and family, now?" I asked him.

"Yup, and," He picked up a suitcase, "this is your family's transporter, so they can come here whenever they want."

I ran to him and hugged him. "Donnie, you're the best!" I let go and looked back at the transporter.

"So if everyone's ready we can test this out." He scratched the back of his head.

"Wait, you didn't test this thing yet?" Leo shouted.

"No, but the other one I built worked." He picked up the blueprints and waved them in Leo's face. "I used THESE blueprints." He started a 'stare-down' with his brother. Neither of them were going to back down so I went between them.

"Leo, he's done this before and it worked." I turned to Donatello. "Ready to go?"

He just nodded his head and started up the transporter. We walked through one by one and ended up at the front door. I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hello? Anybody home?" I called inside and Raph shut the door. The kids ran upstairs to my room while Leo and I looked for my parents. The others made themselves at home and Donnie started assembling the transporter for my friends and family. Max, my dog, pranced inside and went up to Mikey. Mike went down to the dog's height and scratched behind Max's ears.

"Alexa?" I heard Taylor come out of her room and came downstairs. She ran into me and hugged me. Oh yeah, I forgot, she didn't see me the last time I was here.

"Yeah, uh it's me. Is mom and Jim home?" I patted her back, we weren't ever really close.

"Mom went grocery shopping and Jim had to run an errand." She was staring.

"Okay, um we just came over so Don can set up a transporter. It'll make it more convenient for you all too still see me."

"So you're not staying?" She asked giving me the pouty face.

I rolled my eyes. "No. I have a family to look after, but I have to ask you a BIG favor."

She gave me a terrified stare. "What?"

"I'm getting married and I wanted to know if you can make my dress and the guys' suits."

"Whoa, when did you two agree on us wearing those monkey suits?" Raph came over from the living room.

"Since Leo proposed to me." I smiled and patted his arm. He groaned and walked back to the couch and flopped back down on it. I knew Taylor was probably going to say 'no' so I'm going to have to bribe her. "You can use your wedding dress design."

She chuckled. "Which one?"

"You'll have to show me one day. I'll invite April to come here and Kristen and Sarah and we'll pick out something. Anyway you could use some practice." I heard a crash upstairs. Leo got up first.

"I'll go check on them." He kissed my cheek and went up.

"So have you found your Prince Charming yet?" She used to always bug me about guys and dating.

"No, not really." She shrugged.

"OMG, you should like totally go for like the captain of the football team. Oh, the strong one. Oh, how about the mysterious type. Why not…Ow!" Mikey said in his 'girly voice', but was cut short from Raph throwing a shoe at him.

"Can it, Mikey." He growled.

Taylor and I laughed at Mikey as he grumbled and made his way to the refrigerator. The knucklehead already forgot that Taylor just said my mom went grocery shopping; meaning there's no food. Leo walked toward the other side of the living room with Kiyomi trailing behind him and a small chair in his other hand. Her arms were crossed and she had her famous pouty face on as she followed Leo. He put the chair down facing the wall and told her to sit.

"Ten minutes in time- out. Think about what you did, and be ready to tell me what you did and why it was bad." Leo came back over towards Taylor and me and sat down. "She's having a problem sharing."

"Ah," I nodded, something else she's having trouble with.

"You're a mom?!" Taylor smiled.

"Yes, Taylor." It was kind of amusing how surprised she was.

"How many do you have?"

Oh great here we go. She's just as bad as Mikey with the twenty question.

"Three."

"What are their names?"

"Yoshi, Kiyomi, and Yasuo." She made a face. "What?"

"Nothing they're just weird names. How old are they?"

"They're going to be four in two days."

"Triplets?"

"Yes."

"And you weren't married?"

"No." I explained to her what happened.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, so any other questions?"

"Are you planning on having any more?" She pointed at me and Leo.

I looked at him and he shrugged. "Um, we never really thought about it." I looked back at Taylor. "I mean, I wouldn't be against having another."

"We'll have to talk about it." Leo put his hand on my knee.

Taylor leaned forward and whispered to me. "I don't think he'll be against it either."

I hit her over the head, kind of like Raph when he hits Mikey.

"Ow!" She grabbed her head. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." I leaned back in my chair and Raph laughed.

Ya-ya and Yoshi came down the stairs and ran to me.

"Momma can we go downstairs and play?" Ya-ya asked.

"Yeah momma, can we?" Yoshi echoed.

"Sure," They headed for the basement stairs, "just stay away from the back room. There's nothing fun back there."

It was our storage room. There were antiques from World War II, and swords so I really don't want them messing with Jim's stuff. Anyway, there was plenty of toys to play with and the chalkboard had plenty of chalk they can use.

"When are your parents getting back?" Don asked as we packed his tools up and got some water.

"Mom should be back any minute, and Jim won't be back until later tonight." She answered him.

It was weird seeing her talk to them, since she kind of despised them when they were just fictional characters. Just then I heard a car drive down the driveway and Raph bolted to the window to see who was coming.

"Just your mom." He sat back down.

Mikey ran out of the house and shut the door behind him. I giggled and got up to help, but Mikey was already inside with seven bags in his arms. He put his load down before running out for the rest so I started putting them away. My mom came in after Mikey zipped in.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Wow, I love you too, mom." I laughed.

"I'm just teasing you." She elbowed me and helped put away the groceries and said hi to the guys. "So I'm guessing everything went well."

"We're all still alive, so yeah, everything went well." I shrugged.

"Well that's good." She said a little awkwardly.

"Yup. So, Donnie made a transporter." I watched her put some pasta in the cabinet. "You can come and see me whenever you like, and I can do the same."

"Great then you and Leo can have your wedding here." She smiled.

Honestly, I think someone planned the wedding for us. What, its three people now who suggested that? However, one problem still has to be resolved.

"Who, that we trust, can marry us?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah, um, we'll figure it out." She put her hand on mine.

"I have an experiment that I'm working on, and it will allow us to go somewhere official for you two to get married." Donnie came over to us.

"How?" I asked.

"It's in my lab." He pointed at the now assembled transporter. "I only have blueprints and the start of one of them, but if I can get this to work, we won't have to hide anymore."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Sorry for not uploading yesterday, I couldn't get to my laptop**

Chapter 35

Everyone, minus Taylor and the kids, crowded into Don's lab. Donnie scrambled for his invention and came back to his audience as pushed up his glasses. Raph crossed his arms, Mikey was up front, Leo was smiling at Mikey's behavior, and mom was completely lost. Donnie revealed two metal bracelets.

"These bracelets are designed to basically project an image of a human, to make things sound simple. If I put these on," He put the bracelets on, "and press these buttons," He pressed the red buttons on them. Right before our eyes, Don looked human! He looked kind of like the guy how plays him in the movie. "And now I LOOK human." He walked towards us and put his arm out. "Here touch my skin." Mikey reached out and poked him.

"You feel the same, bro." Mikey stared at him confused.

"Exactly. I'm still working on these, but for now we can walk with the humans. Just don't let them touch you." He turned the bracelets off and returned to his reptilian form.

"Two questions." I stepped forward.

"Go ahead." Donnie started putting the bracelets away.

"One: Are we able to pick how we look? Two: Will these work on the kids?" I asked.

"Yes and yes. I have a file downloaded into the bracelet, so it projected who I pick. You can start off with someone then start tweaking it. Like, I used the actor, Jeremy Howard, and changed the eye color to match mine. I'm working on designing these bracelets to be able to temporarily change our genetic structure."

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?" Mom asked.

"Yes and that is why no one will be testing them out. I will be studying its effects to small samples of blood."

"I want to make my human self!" Mikey yelled running towards Don's computer, but Don caught him by his shell.

"You have to wait Mikey. I need to take care of a few more things, then we can design yourself." Don rolled his eyes as Mikey pouted.

My mom patted his shell and guided him back to the portal. "Come on, Mikey. Let's go back and make some breakfast."

Typical Mikey, he perked up instantly and ran through the portal.

"Thanks Mrs. Trammell." Donnie waved at my mom.

"Just call me 'mom;, okay?" She smiled as he nodded and she went through the portal.

"So who wants to go first?" Donnie had a mischievous smile on. That sneaky turtle.

"I'll go, but I don't know where to start." Leo stepped towards Don's computer.

"I have the perfect person." I grinned and Donnie moved out of the way.

"Just type the name here," He pointed at the screen, "and it will automatically move the image to the editing stage."

This was awesome! I typed in Pete Ploszek. Two reasons why I chose him. One, he plays Leo in the movie, and two, he's hot. I adjusted the eyes color, but kept everything the same.

"I can make a sample for you guys and you can give the okay after." I told them and Raph and Leo headed back towards the portal.

"Are you just picking the people who play us in that movie?" Don shook his head amused when I just smiled and started Raph's.

Take a lucky guess at who he's gonna get…give up? Alan Ritchson. I adjusted the eye color again and moved onto Mikey's. I chose Noel Fisher. Again I changed the eye color and made him a tad taller. Then I got to the kids, this was going to be tough. I looked at Donnie how was already starting to work on the rest of the bracelets.

"Hey Don?"

"Yeah." He didn't look up from his project.

"I need some help looking for a starter for the kids."

He rolled over to me in his chair and started typing some stuff. "There. You can start with a blank person and add in all the extra details."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." He went back to his project.

I put basic details like hair color, eye color, and height. Yoshi has his normal brown eyes and I added short black hair; he has his normal height. Kiyomi has brown curly hair and bright blue eyes; her height was the same. She's and inch shorter than Yoshi. Yasuo has brown hair and his eyes are blue with specks of brown in them; he is the shortest of the bunch. I opened the three models and turned the monitor to Donnie.

"What do ya think?" I made a dramatic motion towards the screen. He turned and adjusted his glasses.

He nodded. "Nice. I'm surprised you could get Ya-ya's eyes."

"I know right? He's got interesting eyes." I saved everything and got up. "We should go see if they're done with making breakfast."

"I'll get some later." His eyes were glued to his project.

I sighed. "Donnie, you need to eat. Your project will be here when you get back."

He looked at his project then back at me. "Fine, let's go."

I grabbed his arm and led him to the portal, just in case if he decided not to come. He laughed.

"I'm coming." He shook his head.

"I know I'm just making sure you don't get distracted." He would literally be halfway to the kitchen and make a b-line towards the lair's exit. He would find him fixing a security camera. Workaholic.

"I do not." He pouted.

"Uh huh." We walked through and I let him go.

"I'm free!" He yelled dramatically.

I stuck my tongue out at him. A stinkbug flew in front of my face and I almost screamed. I kept my eyes on it as it landed on a sleeping Raph.

"Don, Leo," I whispered and pointed at Raph. They both tried to hold back their laughs. Just like in the nickelodeon TV show, Raph hates bugs. Mikey turned from the stove.

"Why are you guys whispering?" He walked over and saw Raph and the stinkbug crawling on his forehead where his mask is. He laughed deviously. Oh no. He crouched next to Raph's ear. "Raph's there's a bug on your face!" He yelled.

Raph jumped and fell off the recliner. We all busted out laughing as he swung at the bug. He kept missing, so he pulled out his Sais and tried stabbing the bug. I fell to the floor from laughing so hard and he finally got it. Raph stomped to the back door and flicked the bug off his Sai. He came back in grumbling, 'I hate bugs'. This just made us all laugh harder.

"Please stop, I can't breathe!" Mikey rolled on the ground crying from laughing.

"Hey giggles, you left me to finish breakfast." Mom called back to him.

He shot up and quickly set the table. "Um, no, I, uh, I was just setting the table."

"Sure you were." She put the food over with Leo's help. "Mikey, why don't you go get Taylor and the kids."

"Yes, ma'am." He bolted down the stairs.

"Hey mom?" I leaned against the counter.

"Yeah?"

"Can we have the kids' birthday party here?" I asked as the kids made their way up. "Go get cleaned up." I motioned towards the bathroom seeing they had chalk all over them.

"I go first! I'm the oldest!" Yoshi yelled and pushed Kiyomi.

"Girls go first!" Kiyomi shoved him back.

I glanced at Leo and he gave me the 'it's your turn to deal with this' look. I slide my hand down my face. "Hold on a second." I told my mom as I walked to my kids. I crossed my arms and they stopped and stared. Yoshi had stopped mid-swing as he was about to push his sister again.

"Yoshi, you know the rule." I gave him the 'mom' glare.

He folded his hands in front of him and he stared at the ground. "Girls go first."

"Good. Now Kiyomi you go ahead and get cleaned up. Next will be Yasuo then you, Yoshi."

"But-"

"No buts. If you can't be patient, then we have to practice." He stood behind Yashuo and pouted. I walked back to my mom. "Sorry about that. So can we?"

"Don't be sorry and yes you can have the party here." She smiled. I knew she would say yes. We always had parties here.

"Thank you so much! IS it okay if I bring April and Vern?" I asked.

"Who?"

"The girl Megan Fox plays and her sidekick." I said knowing she'd know. I was a little disappointed when they hired her to be April O'Neil. She doesn't even look close to any of the other versions and actresses of her.

"Oh yeah, sure." She sat down and the turtles sat as Taylor came down the stairs. Just like any other time, she sounded like an elephant coming down them. Taylor is really thin and somehow she made the most noise.

"You break the stairs coming down?" I asked her sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. Funny." She glared at me and sat down.

Kiyomi came and sat down in-between Raph and me. A few moments later, Yasuo came out and sat next to Leo. Finally, Yoshi hopped into the seat next to Donnie and Taylor. We started passing out food and the kids were helped, especially with the syrup. They were all pretty neat eaters, but Yasuo always made a mess. Small conversations were dragged out as we ate. We caught up and told stories, some good some bad. After we ate we cleaned up, let the kids play, and discussed their party. Mom was going to invite my stepbrother and stepsister and their kids, since they are close to my kids' age. She said she'd take care of the food and basically everything. We were going to have April take them to her apartment to distract them while we prepared for the party.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Thanks TJ Marc 19 for the favorite and follow!**

Chapter 36

The next few days were hectic, April and I went up to get more groceries, the kids had training with Leo and school with Donnie, and we were getting things together for the party. It was hard keeping the party a secret from the kids, since Mikey was always trying to tell them! We finally got a chance to finalize the look of the human turtles, too, and they made a lot of changes. Raph made his, let's called them avatars, avatar have longer hair and made it black. He also added a few of the scars Raph has on his arms and face. I think I even caught him putting some ear piercings on too. Mikey added his signature freckles, and made his avatar's hair orange (A natural orange color). He tried to give himself wings too, but Don confiscated the controls from him. Donnie even added more details to his avatar, too. He made his hair brown and shoulder length and adjusted some facial details. It now only resembled Jeremy Howard. Leo made his avatar's hair darker. He changed the eyes to match his better; like the shape of them. He added the scar that went across his eye, and made it thin so it wouldn't be too noticeable. Leo got it easy since Pete didn't voice Leo. So the others have to be careful if someone asks. Now guys were able to go on errands too, thanks to Donnie's invention, and help get what April and I missed. Mom and Sarah and Kristen would watched the kids and tell my stepbrother and stepsister about the party. I hope they could come it would be nice to have the kids interacting with others around their age. Right now the guys, Kristen, Sarah, Mom, and Jim were decorating the house with balloons and streamers. April took the kids for the day to go to the park near her apartment. Before the kids got their bracelets, Donnie explained to them about the 'don't let anyone touch you', so that turned into a giant game of tag. We were almost done and my stepsibling's were going to be here any minute. Mom put the finishing touches on and then we all marveled at our work.

It was still really weird seeing the guys in their human forms, but April and Kristen were excited about it. The first day we tried them out, they dragged the guys to go clothes shopping. Mikey loved it, but Raph was annoyed at it. I talked him into going. Their turtle clothes didn't fit them and I didn't want them running around naked, so they went. They only got an outfit or two each because none of us were planning on being in these human forms for more than a day. Kristen picked out the perfect outfit for Mikey, it is a Deadpool shirt and faded blue jeans. She brought him right to the super hero section and made him pick out a hero, luckily he loves heroes. Donnie has a purple V-neck and jeans. Raph got a red tank and jeans. Leo got a black t-shirt and jeans; the t-shirt has blue that outlines the collar and sleeves.

"Zack will be here in two minutes; Katelyn sent me a text." Mom put her phone down.

"Alright, and Heidi?" Zack's my stepbro and Heidi's my stepsis.

"She's always late." Mom rolled her eyes.

Then the door opened as my stepbrother arrived with three presents. He had two kids the last time I saw him, but now he has a third one in his arms. His oldest son, Jack, ran up and hugged me. Oops, please don't notice. He let go and smiled at me, his light brown eyes sparkling with happiness. He was three the last time I saw him.

"Jack, you got soo big! How old are you?" I asked smiling as his sister, Anna, walked over shyly. She was only a few months old, now she's five turning six.

"I'm seven, Alexa. Where'd you go?" He asked.

"I went on a little trip, Buddy. Sorry I was gone for so long." I rustled his short dirty blonde hair. Then I went down to Anna's height. She has the same eye color as her brother, but her hair is brown, long, and curly. "Hi sweetie, I bet you don't remember me." She shook her head. "That's okay. We can start over if you like." I kept a soft tone. It was always terrifying for me as a kid when that one relative you didn't know strangled you in a hug. Anna nodded. "Alright, my name's Alexa and I'm you're daddy's stepsister. What's your name?"

"Anna." She said quietly.

I put my hand out and smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Anna." She has on a dress up princess outfit on. "I like your pretty dress. Are you a princess?"

She smiled and nodded.

"I bet you're a really nice princess."

She got all shy again, and blushed then went to Jack, who was studying the guys. I went over to Zack.

"Who's this cutie?" I went total baby voice now as my mom said hi to Jack and Anna.

"This is Ethan." He passed him to me and I started bouncing back and forth as he started the 'who are you, I'm scared face'.

"Hi Ethan." I whispered to him and he started to relax. I made faces at him and he laughed. After he got bored he reached for his dad; I handed him back.

"Where's dad?" Zack asked.

"Probably in the office," then I looked back and saw that Anna and Jack were off playing, "or with the kids."

"Heidi will be here soon." Mom said.

"Late again." Zack smirked.

"Yup."

"So who are they?" He pointed at the guys.

We came up with a story that the guys' parents are big ninja turtle fans and named them after the turtles. Hopefully he'll either buy it or laugh.

"This is Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, and Leonardo."

"Like the ninja turtles?" He gave me a weird look.

"Um, yeah, our parents are BIG ninja turtle fans." Leo stepped forward and stented his hand. "Leo for short."

"Yup our parents are pretty crazy." Mikey said.

Zack just mouth an 'okay then' and shook Leo's hand. "It's nice to meet you all." Then he faced me. "Who's the dad to you kids?"

"Leo." I took Leo's hand.

"When are they coming?" He asked.

"The kids should be here any minute now. A friend, May, is bringing them over." May is April and the portal was put in the barn. Vern, we changed to Mark. We gave them make-overs so Zack won't recognize them.

"Alright cool. Where should I put these?"

"Oh in the party room." No lie, at my house we have a room that's never used until we have a party. Therefore, we call it the 'party room'. I pointed at the room next to us.

"You mind holding Ethan, I'm going to go find Jack and Anna." Zack started passing Ethan to me.

"Sure." I took him and my mom was ordering the pizza.

"Thanks. Oh and I couldn't get him to take a nap so if he starts to doze off let him." Zack put the presents down then ran off.

I sat down with Ethan and helped him stand so he can jump. Donnie stood in front of me with his arms crossed. He cleared his throat and tapped his foot.

"What?" I stuck my tongue out at Ethan and crossed my eyes. I received a very high-pitched laugh.

"No contact remember?" He glared at me then Leo.

"Jack's a kid and Zack didn't seem to notice." My attention was still on Ethan. "I'll be careful Donnie." Ethan got fussy and I stood and he stared at the kitchen light as the fan spun. "Huh, you like lights." I watched him get lost in the fan and light. He laid his head on my shoulder.

"If our cover is blown, I'm blaming you." He pointed at me.

I shrugged. "I know Donnie." I walked towards the window and Ethan's eyes went out the window, desperately trying to look at everything. "There's a lot of stuff out there." I rocked and I whispered to him. His arm started to hang loosely against my shoulder.

"Probably too much stuff." Mikey laughed quietly. "The little guy's passed out."

"Too much adventure for one day." I felt him snuggle closer into the crook of my neck and yawn. I felt Leo staring at me. I smiled. I'd like to have another one. Maybe the pregnancy will be different now that I'm the same species.

"We'll talk about it." He smiled and chuckled.

Damn turtle can read minds now. I spotted Zack and pointed at Ethan. He nodded, knowing I was trying to say 'hey, I got him to sleep.' He came over.

"I'll take him back. Dad has a crib for him upstairs." He went to take Ethan, but Jack came running over and almost woke up Ethan.

"You have your hands full I'll bring him up." I started walking up and found the crib. I lowered Ethan carefully in the crib.

"You really want to have another one?" I heard Leo ask behind me.

I took his hand and walked him to my room then shut the door behind us. "Yeah, we can have a child on our own terms." He put my arms around his shoulders. "Besides, we have a honeymoon coming up." I smiled.

He returned the smile and chuckled. "Alright," He wrapped his arms around my waist. "We'll try for another."

I kissed him quick before pulling back. "I love you."

His eyes softened and he kissed me. "I love you, too."

"Come on, let's go back downstairs. There's two more family members you have to meet." I took his hand and led him downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs my step-niece, Megan, came running to me.

"LEXI!" She yelled and wrapped her arms around me, again I held my breath.

"Hey Meg. I missed you so much." I hugged her back.

"Who's this?" She stepped back and looked at Leo.

"This is my fiancé, Leo." I told her.

She looked him over. "If you hurt Lexi, you're going to be sorry, Mister." She glared at him.

"Alright goofy, go on and play with your cousins." I pushed her towards them. "Sorry about her she came be a bit overprotective."

"Ya think?" He smirked.

I shoved him and saw that introductions were already being done. Donnie didn't shake Heidi's hand, but told her he was just getting over being sick. Lies, of course, but it's for protection. Heidi came up to Leo and offered her hand.

"You must be, Leonardo?"

Leo took her hand and shook it. "Please, call me, Leo."

"Okay, Leo, its nice meeting you." She joined the others then mom announced that the birthday kids were showing up.

We all hid and when they walked inside we shouted 'surprise' and introduced them to their uncle and aunt and cousins. They were a little shy at first, but pretty soon the six of them were chasing each other around. We already spoke to them about not using their powers or saying they're actually turtles when the used the bracelets. I talked to Donnie about the limited amount of time we could use them and they have a thirteen hour limit, then they had to be charge. Yes, they run on batteries. The adults, minus Mikey, were sitting at the table catching up. Kristen and Sarah finally made it and said happy birthday. The birthday party was running smoothly and the kids were having a blast. It took us fifteen minutes to get the kids to sit for cake, but when we did we started singing. Kiyomi, Ya-ya, and Yoshi blew their candles out at the same time. Mom got three cakes, one for each birthday child.

"What did you wish for?" Anna asked.

"Anna, they can't tell you." Jack told her.

Ya-ya popped into my head and I gave him a puzzled look.

'Our wish is to tell our family who we really are.'


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hope everyone had a great Friday the 13th! :D**

Chapter 37

'Yasuo, we can't do that.' I told him sadly.

'Why not?'

'Because we can't trust that they will understand.'

The rest of the party went on with eating as Yasuo and I "talked".

'But, momma, they're family, and family is supposed to love each other no matter what.' He took a spoonful of his ice cream cake. 'If they don't understand, it's not going to be long before they love us again.' He stopped eating and looked up at me. 'Kiyo, Yoshi, and I are happy about ourselves. You always tell us not to be discouraged about being different. You said different is beautiful and special.'

I smiled at the way he stumbled over 'discourage' and by the fact that he was right. I nodded at him and took in everyone smiling and carrying on with each other, turtle to human. It was nice, but Yasuo was right, we were hiding what we are and it's the completely opposite of what I want to teach the kids. Besides, Jim's kids have been with us since, well, since Jim came into our lives when I was in middle school, and they would treat me and Taylor as siblings. They'd tease us, tell secrets to us, and joke around. It doesn't change the fact that I was incredibly nervous about telling them. More importantly though, we shouldn't have to lie to our family because they are our number one priority. I was the only one standing and I cleared my throat to gain everyone's attention. Here goes nothing.

"Zack, Heidi, there's something you need to know." I spoke and Yasuo smiled.

"Lexa, what are you doing?" Don asked standing up slowly.

I received confused faces from Zack, Heidi, Don, and Raph. Leo looked at me and I saw the understanding and support in his eyes, he trusted my decision.

"I'm doing what we should've done before this party started." I told Don before returning my attention to my stepsiblings. "The guys aren't named after the ninja turtles,"

"What are you going to say they ARE them?" Heidi laughed.

I hesitated, but nodded. "Yasuo, Kiyomi, Yoshi, and I are like them too."

"Lexi, you don't have a shell." Meg said.

"Yes, I do. Watch," I deactivated my bracelet and I returned to my turtle form. "These bracelets just disguise us." The kids quickly turned theirs off, smiling. Slowly, the guys turned theirs off too. Jack jumped out of his chair and started cheering.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

"Jack, what are you talking about?" Zack asked his son.

"He helped keep them hidden when they first came here." I answered for him.

"And you didn't tell me?" He looked surprised.

"Because I promised not to."

Zack shook his head before smiling. Zack's wife, Katelyn, couldn't come because she had this teacher meeting. Heidi is a single mother, with the mentality of a twelve year old. She came up and poked me. Scratch that, two year old.

"Really? You're seriously going to stand there and poke me?" I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Sorry." She backup and smiled.

"Anyway how did you get these devices?" Zack asked as I handed him mine so he could study it.

"It was pretty simple after you get the right numbers and material." Donnie started rambling other sciencey things and Zack would say something else smart. Raph covered his ears with his hands.

"Great now we have TWO Donnie's." He whined.

Leo came over and sat next to me. "Since when do you let anyone call you, Lexi?"

I've always hated it when people call me Lexi because it sounded so girly and a LOT of mean "popular" girls from my school were named that.

"Meg's always called me that, and when I told her not to it sounded weird. So she's the only one who can call me Lexi." I explained.

"Oh and this is Vern and April. I don't think I introduced you guys to them." I mentally slapped myself for forgetting. They shook hands.

"Daddy, mommy, can we open our presents?" Yoshi asked as he, his siblings, and cousins sat around him.

"Sure," I looked at Raph and Vern, "you two got the presents? I have to go find the camera."

"Got it." Jim walked in with Ethan in one arm and the camera in the other. Vern and Raph were carrying the presents to the triplets and the rest of us gathered around. I picked up a present and read the tag.

"Ok this is from Uncle Zack, Anna, Jack, Ethan, and Aunt Katelyn." Then I handed it to Kiyomi because it was her present then found her brothers' present from Zack.

They tore at the wrapping the wrapping. Kiyomi squealed when her present was revealed. It was a bright red plush dog. Yoshi and Yasuo got toy ninja weapons. Leo quickly confiscated them until after we could tell them the rules and so they'll open the rest of their presents.

"Thank you, Uncle Zack!" The trio literally tackled Zack.

"You're welcome." He laughed.

Heidi got them coloring books and April and Vern got them new plush turtles. The turtles had something extra on the turtles; sown on ninja masks. The guys got them MORE toys! The kids were running around again and Zack and Donnie went to the lair. The two geniuses had an idea; most likely about the bracelets. I nudged my mom with my elbow.

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah?" She nudged me back.

"My computer is still in my room, right?"

"Yup."

"Cool." I got up to get it. "Thanks."

I went up to my room, grabbed my computer, and went back downstairs. I got comfortable on the couch and logged into my computer than going onto fan fiction. Mikey sat next to me, and peaked at my computer.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"Well I'm about to start reading a Fan fiction." I clicked on a random one and started reading it.

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's just fans writing stories about their favorite characters from movies, TV shows, or games." I leaned closer to the screen as I read. I always do that when I read Fan Fictions and something gets intense. Then Mikey grabbed my computer and ran. "Michelangelo, get back here!" I chased him outside towards the barn where the portal is. Raph stared at Mikey confused.

"Stop him!" I yelled.

My computer was taken from Mikey and Raph looked at the computer screen, his cheeks turned red and he shoved the computer into Mikey's hands before running into the house.

"Raph!" I threw my arms out and then let them hit my sides as I heard Mikey start laughing.

"He hooked up with Leo!" Mikey fell to the ground rolling.

Great. Why is it that the one story I never wanted the guys to read, was just shown to the main character of the story. Of course, it shows Raph's super soft and flirty side with the one brother he can't stand! I left Mikey with my computer and booked it for the house to find Raph. Heidi and Meg were leaving so I said good-bye before returning to my search. I ran up the stairs, and found him face first on the floor of the guest room. Laughing will only make this situation worse, but he looked so funny laying on the floor.

"Raph?" I inched my way in.

"Go away." He growled.

"No." I crossed my arms and he shifted to look at me.

"Go away, Alexa!" He shouted.

"No, I'm not leaving until you get off the ground." I smirked.

He mumbled and got up still facing away from me. Oh my god, he's so embarrassed! I chuckled and tried to walk in front of him, but we started doing circles. I stopped and blew a stray hair out of my face.

"It couldn't have been that bad."

Raph spun around and exploded. "Not that bad! W-w-why do our FANS write that stuff about us!?" His hands were in front of him shaking.

I couldn't help, but laugh at how he was acting, but quickly covered it with a cough. "The reason why they write that stuff….I don't know the exact reason, but for the ones who read it like to see how you guys will handle it. Like there are a lot about you being… well let's say the opposite of you. Some of them are pretty out there and uh descriptive. These just make you guys seem real. In the movies, you guys win ALL of the battles with little to no effect to you. It's like you guys are invincible or something." I took his wrists to steady them. Again, I had to suppress the urge to laugh. "In the Fan Fictions, writers are able to show your flaws that make you four different from each other, but the same to the humans. I started writing one because it helped calm me down. Plus, when you get reviews, it's the best feeling in the world knowing you're making someone's day." Then the greatest idea hit me. "You should write your own! It doesn't have to be a story or anything it can be like a journal of all your adventures and the dumb things that happen at home! Oh my god that would be awesome!" I started pulling him. "I'll keep it from the guys. This is so exciting!" I heard him groan as I dragged him towards the couch in the spare room. "Wait here." I ran down my stairs and found my laptop with Mikey at the kitchen table. I hit him over the head and grabbed my computer. "Idiot." Raph wasn't here to hit him for embarrassing one of us so I stepped in.

"Hey!" He whined as Jack dragged him away.

I went back to Raph and sat next to him. I logged out of my account and started to make Raph's. He wasn't into this, but he was going to write whether he likes it or not. I made his username 'Hamato Raphael' and surprisingly it worked then I let him put in a password. I shoved the computer into his lap and went to the door.

"Write." I pointed at him and he rolled his eyes. "I'll be back in an hour to see what you got." I shut the door and went to find Leo. I promised Raph I wouldn't tell anyone about him writing this, but Leo wouldn't say anything. I didn't find him in the family room or the basement so I went to check outside. I found his at the bottom of a dogpile of the kids.

"We got him!" Anna squealed.

"Oh no you don't," Leo slowly got up, "RAWRRR!" He yelled and I started laughing and found a seat next to Kristen and April.

"He's great with them." April said.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"He's usually so composed, and to be honest he was a party-pooper."

Kristen and I laughed.

"Yeah, he can be pretty uptight it some movies." I said.

"You've been good for him." Kristen nudged me.

I smiled and watched Leo play with the kids. He did seem to be more relaxed lately. I walked up to him I still had to tell him about Raph writing. Leo stopped as I came over and smiled. The kids were still going at him. I saw Mikey walk out of the house. Payback, begins.

"Hey why don't you guys get Mikey now?" I pointed at Mike and they nodded before sprinting at him. He screamed as they tackled him. I took Leo's hand and we walked away from everyone. It was a nice day for a walk. "So, Mikey found a very uh graphic fan fiction and it involved you and Raph." He gave me a weird look. "Well Raph saw it and he got all moody. It made me think about how writing and reading them helped me when my temper got out of hand, and I set him up with an account. He's going to write a journal sort of thing. There aren't that many stories like that, but people will love it." I continued to explain it to Leo.

"Why didn't you just suggest to write in an actual paperback journal?" Leo asked as we stopped and sat under a tree.

"I thought it would be a cool story, and I want to read it." I laughed nervously.

He laughed. "Wow." He shook his head. "But if it's going to help him, then why not?"

"Exactly." I put my head on his shoulder. "Oh I should probably go see if he wrote anything."

Leo laughed again. "Alright, but if you find your computer broken; don't come crying to me." He got into lotus and started meditating.

I quickly got back to the house and peaked into the spare room. I heard him typing and a small smiled on his face. This was going to be great. I quietly went back down the stairs.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Thank you sofialorido272 for the favorite! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, only 6 more chapters left!**

Chapter 38

 _March 3_

 _Leo's fiancé told me I should start writing in a journal to, I don't know, sort out through the day. Yeah, Leo's getting married and he has three kids! It's nice having the kids running around the lair; it kind of brightens the mood. It's just crazy that in the few years we've escaped Bishop, life wasn't far from our reach. It was almost as if we went on without any thought of what happened. Hey, now I'm not saying I wanted everyone to be moping around like zombies, but we didn't focus on making sure everyone was okay. Especially Kiyomi, that kid has so much shit thrown at her, and all at once too. I know I'm not her father, but I want to be the one she goes to for comfort and support. I want her to be able to fight this. Oh boy, she has me wrapped around her finger. I can't handle a kid, that's Leo's department. No way would I be able to give up all of my free time to care for the kid. Besides, I got no girlfriend. At leasts I can still bust some skulls._

I put my computer down back on my lap because I pulled it so close to my face. Raphael's post was definitely hiding a secret message, but with the wedding plans going on I never got to pay much attention to his posts. I frowned and turned off the computer. What are you saying, Raph? Leo walked into our room and sat next to me. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"He uploaded another one?" Leo asked and swung his arm around me.

I nodded.

"I still can't believe he went through with it."

I nodded again.

"I know you said you'd keep this quiet, but I didn't think you'd stop talking all together." Leo told me.

"I'm trying to figure it out." I told him as I thought back to the post. "It's like he's talking in riddles."

"How so?"

"Well, he brings up how we have the kids, then Kiyomi, and wraps it up with not having a girlfriend." I turned my laptop to him and let him read. As his eyes skimmed over the words, the corner of his mouth curved up into a smile. "What do you think?"

"I think he's got a crush." Leo said simply and I grabbed my computer from him and reread it.

Holy shell! He wants to settle down!

"We've got to give him a helping hand because you know he won't admit to this."

I looked over at him with my eye ridges raised. "Oh no, what do you have planned?"

"Okay, so the DJ for the reception seems pretty cool for Raph." He started.

"Yeah and?"

"And…we have to give her our recommended songs. Remember?"

I leaned my head against the back of the bed. "Oh yeah." The DJ went to my school, that's why we picked her, but she is the complete opposite of Raph. She's almost exactly like Mikey, but with a quiet side. I got up and grabbed my bracelets. "When are we leaving?"

"In ten." He answered.

"Alright I gotta go get Mikey back for hanging a fake spider of my head when I fell asleep on the couch." I started leaving.

"Don't whine when he pranks you back." Leo called.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him off and went to Don's lab and went on the computer. I went into Mikey's avatar's file and started making some changes. I laughed. Oh, he is so gonna pay. I thought as I put neon pink earrings on him and changed his hair to rainbow and long. I saved the changes, turned off the computer, and tried to exit the lab as casually as possible.

"Hey Alexa, what were you doing in my lab?" Donnie walked towards me.

"Um, I was making a minor change to my avatar." I smiled and rushed towards the portal, but Mikey was in front of it hiding something behind his shell. I stopped and backed up slowly. "Hey Mikey. Whatcha got there?" I laughed nervously.

"Oh this," He pulled out his nun chuck, "just my chuck." He had a mischievous grin on and my eyes widened as a water balloon came flying towards me. Lucky for me, my reflexes were awesome. I was able to catch it and chuck it in his face and run through the portal.

"Is Leo coming?" Raph asked, sitting on the recliner in the living room.

"Yeah, but if you see Mikey. Keep him away from me." I sat down at the table.

"Why?" He asked.

"I kind of stopped him from pranking me." I played with the end of my hair.

"You stupid?" He chuckled.

Everyone knew that if you got away from Mikey when he pranked you or you pranked him; he'll literally hunt you down and pull the biggest prank in the world.

"He started it." I pouted.

"With what? You two have been at each other for a week."

"I was mad that he stole my computer, and he need to pay." I crossed my arms and Raph shook his head smirking. "What?"

"You're such a baby."

"Am not."

"See?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, then Leo walked through the portal. I changed to my human form and so did Raph.

"What'd you do to Mike, he's got all of his prank gear spread out in the kitchen?" Leo pointed at the portal.

"Well I escaped being soaked by a water balloon." I answered.

"He's not gonna stop until he pranks you, you know that?"

"Yeah I know. Are we leaving or what?" I got up and left. Shit, I was screwed. We piled into the car and drove to the DJ's, Samantha's, store in town. She owns a music shop and does the DJ stuff as a hobby. We pulled into the parking lot and went inside. There were only three or four other customers in here looking through CDs. Sam was behind the desk and waved when she saw me. Sam has light almost blonde shoulder length hair and piercing green eyes. She had a few bandages on her, and did she have a black eye?

"Hey how have you been?" She said timidly.

"Great, how's business been?" I smiled.

"It's not too bad other than getting robbed." She shrugged.

"What?! Sam, when did this happen?"

"Um, yesterday when I was closing up."

"Are you okay?" I asked taking her hands.

"Yeah, just scrapped up." She shrugged.

"Who robbed you?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, I couldn't see them too well. They killed the power." She frowned.

I frowned and hugged her trying to cheer her up. She was all by herself here. She needed a bodyguard. Someone who wouldn't mind staying up late to bust some heads in.

"Raphael can stay and keep an eye on you while you work." I motioned towards Raph. Leo smirked at me and Raph gave me a very confused face.

"I don't want to be a hassle." She put her hands up.

"Sam, I am not letting you get beat up again." I smiled at her. "Besides, Raph loves beating up badies and protecting the innocent. He's kind of like a superhero." I saw Raph roll his eyes.

"You're a cop?" She asked him.

"Uh, sorta, more like a bodyguard." He stuttered.

"Oh cool, but I'd love to have some here." She smiled.

"Great, so here's our list for the wedding and he can start now." I pushed Leo towards the door. "See ya, Sammy!"

Quickly, Leo and I got in the car and drove away. Mission 'get Raph to fall in love' is a 'go'.

"He is soo gonna kill us." Leo laughed as we drove back to the house.

"I know." I giggled.

Leo pulled into the driveway and we walked into the house. I took my shoes off and sighed in relief. We had almost everything ready for the wedding. This was great! Mikey came out of the portal looking pissed, but I started laughing when I saw him in his human form!

"Alexa, you are SOO going to pay for this!" He yelled as his rainbow hair fell in his face.

I fell to the floor laughing as Mikey dragged me back to Don's lab to fix his avatar. After I was done Mikey disappeared to his room. Oh no, the prank war has started.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Thank you Aeroza for the for the favorite!**

Chapter 39

 _March 4_

 _So Alexa decided to get me a job as a bodyguard for one of her friends. She's nice, but I know Alexa and Leo are up to no good. You would think that they'd be too busy to play 'let's tease Raphael', but no. Somehow, they had a lot of the wedding taken care of like where the wedding is, type of cake, decorations, guest list, and the dress. The thing that keeps changing is the date. For the location, Alexa didn't care where the wedding was so Leo picked in the backyard of her home; her parents didn't mind and it was convenient. The wedding cake was vanilla, I think, Mikey went with them so I don't know. Don was helping them with decorations and Alexa's mom was getting a guest list together. Taylor and April worked on the dress and rented out suits for my brothers and I. The kids were going to be in the wedding too. Like, Kiyomi was going to be the flower girl and needed a dress too, but she keeps running off when they need to size her. I'm always the one who has to hunt the squirt down and carry her to them. Kiyo would be mad at me during, but right after, she's back to normal and be right back to dragging me around. Most of the time though I'll bribe her with cookies or a piggy back ride. Works every time._

I smiled and turned my computer off. I'm going to have to talk to him about the cookie thing later, but for now I had to keep my guard up for Mikey. So far today, he's turned the hot water off while I was in the shower, he put hot sauce in my breakfast (I do NOT like hot sauce.), and hid my Kamas from me. These were just Mikey's 'warning pranks', the worse of it will come soon. I glanced around the kitchen of the lair. The kids were playing together and the guys were on patrol, so I was safe for now. I jumped when my phone started buzzing. I laughed at myself and answered it.

"Yeah?"

'Alexa? Get the kids and you over to your mom's house and put the portal on lock down.' It was Mikey.

"What happened?"

'There's a lot of Foot Soldiers and we don't want to risk you guys getting hurt.'

"Alright I'm going. Be careful." I hung up the phone and went to the kids. "Everyone to grandma's house, now." I pointed at the portal.

"Is everything okay?" Ya-ya asked.

"Yes, everything's fine, Ya-ya. Daddy and your uncles thinks something's going on and wants us to be somewhere safe." I answered and led them to the portal.

"What kind of something?" Yoshi asked.

"Bad guys, something."

"Are they okay?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes, everyone's fine."

We walked through and had them go play. Mom looked at me confused, but started to understand when I started to set the portal into 'lockdown' mode. After 'lockdown' was confirmed, I sat at the table and stared at my phone. I would get a text or a call from one of the guys telling me it's safe to open the portal again. This always made me nervous because there was always a chance the portal wouldn't open. Mom sat in front of me.

"They'll be okay." She patted my green hand.

"Yeah I know, but it still makes me anxious."

I shrugged. "I'll call Kristen and we'll have a jam sesh."

"Good idea." Mom said and got up to get some chores done.

I called and she answered on the second ring.

'Hey Bucky!' She yelled into the phone.

"Hey Steve, I'm at my mom's house. You want to have a jam sesh?"

'Definitely! I'm bringing Sarah, okay?'

"Okay."

'Alrighty, bye!'

"Bye." I hung up and waited for them to get here. I sat at the table tracing the grooves and wood with my finger until I heard a car drive down the driveway. I looked out the window and saw Sarah and Kristen get out of Kristen's dark blue Nissan. They waved and Sarah dragged her guitar to the door.

"So the guys went on patrol?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." I answered, frowning a little.

"You alright?" Steve asked.

"You know how I get when they go out." I waved her off. "I'll be fine."

Yoshi came up the stairs and ran to the girls when he saw them. He hugged them and smiled.

"Hey Yoshi." Sarah laughed.

"Are you going to play some music?" He asked them.

"Yup, maybe you can be our drummer?" Steve smiled at him as he jumped for joy and started playing 'air drums'.

We laughed at him and went downstairs with his siblings. Of course, Sarah kept hitting the walls with her guitar as we went around a corner. I shook my head, laughing. We sat in a circle and Sarah started playing and we'd request a song and she'd change her playing to match the song. Yasuo and Kiyomi loved it when we had our jam sessions. They'd dance around and sing while Yoshi sat in the center hitting the floor like it was a drum. We got through five songs before I went up to grab my shell cell. There was still nothing. Maybe it was something a little bigger, but NOT dangerous. I mentally hit myself. I'm an idiot. I rolled my eyes and went back down.

"When can we go home?" Kiyomi asked.

"After daddy or one of your uncles tell me we can." I answered and took my spot from before.

She pouted and I stuck my tongue out at her. This made Kiyo laugh and beg Sarah to play, wait for it…do you want to build a snowman. Sarah laughed and shrugged before playing. Yoshi wasn't a fan of Frozen and went to go play with something else until we were done.

"I can't believe I just played that." Sarah laughed.

"It doesn't get old." Kristen added. "'do you want to build a snowman?'"

I covered her mouth as she sang the rest. I quickly let go when my phone went off.

"Hello?"

'Hey you can reactivate the portal. We're back. Are you four okay?' Leo asked.

"Yeah, we're great. You guys aren't too beat up right?"

'No, just a few scraps here and there.'

I crossed my arms while holding the phone "MY definition of a few scraps or YOURS?"

There was a pause. 'Uh...Ow! Donnie...um…mine." He said sounding defeated.

When Leo says his injuries are like paper cuts they're more like freaking stab wounds. I got up and told the others I had to go and for the kids to stay for a little longer.

"I'm on my way. Love you."

'Love you, Ow, too.'

I shook my head and reactivated the portal and went to Don's lab. Mikey was on the couch chuckling and Raph was by the lab doorway. Don was stitching Leo's arm up chuckling at him. He also had a dark bruise on his arm. I stood next to Raph.

"Alright, what'd he do?" I looked at Leo.

He turned red and looked at the ground.

"What'd you do?" I couldn't stop laughing at Leo's face.

"Come on, Fearless. Tell her what you did, oh stealthy one." Raph smirked.

Leo mumbled something that involved the word 'box'.

"What?" I walked closer.

"I walked into a mailbox, and fell into a pile of spare metal." He flinched as Donnie tugged on the needle.

I belted out laughing, but went over and hugged him as his face turned beat red. When I got control of my laughter I kissed him on the cheek and looked at him.

"How the hell did you manage to do that?"

He just shook his head and smiled.

 **Oh Leo, we all thought you were the master of surroundings...how the hell did you miss the mailbox? XD**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

 _June 8_

 _Everyone's going crazy with the wedding tomorrow. Leo is so stressed that he had Yasuo and Yoshi practicing how they were going to walk down the aisle. They wanted all three of the kids to be a part of the wedding so Kiyo is the flower girl and Yasuo and Yoshi are the ring bearers. Also Kristen got so fed up with Alexa and Mikey's prank war that they had to call a cease-fire, which took a week to happen. The dress is all made and Kristen, Sarah, Taylor, and Sam are the bridesmaids, and of course, they have blue dresses. Oh and Don finally figured out the bracelets so we don't have to worry about getting in contact with humans, which is a good thing because with Sam and I going out. The best part, though, she knows about me being a ninja turtle and accepted it. So with all of this craziness we haven't been able to go on patrol, which would've made me go crazy, but there's some action at Sam's shop and I get to handle it._

 _One last thing, Alexa I know you're reading these so I just wanted to say KNOCK IT OFF!_

(Kiyomi POV)

I read Uncle Raphie's journal while I wrote in mine. He told me it would help with my temper, and I trust his opinion.

"Why don't you want mommy reading your journal?" I asked.

"Well, Kiyo, do you want anyone reading in your journal?" He asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"That's why I don't want her reading mine." Uncle Raphie closed mommy's laptop and sighed.

I copied him and he laughed shaking his head.

"I TOLD YOU THIRTY TIMES, LEO! EVERYTHING IS READY!" Mommy yelled.

I jumped at how mommy raised her voice, but Uncle Raphie wrapped his arm around me.

"Don't be afraid of her, Kiyo. Your mom and dad are just nervous about tomorrow."

"Why are they nervous?" I asked him as I stared out his bedroom door.

"They just want everything to turn out okay. It's a lot harder to organize a wedding, especially in this family."

I giggled and grabbed his arm.

"KIYOMI!" Daddy yelled.

I jumped, but got up. Standing at the door I turned back to Uncle Raphie.

"Go on, Squirt." He smiled.

I sighed, smiled back, and walked to my father. Mommy and him were standing in the living room and my brothers were there too. I stepped forward and daddy motioned me to stand in front of him.

"Kiyomi, show daddy how you're going to walk down the aisle tomorrow." Mommy said.

'We've been doing this ALL day.'

Yasuo told me. I looked at mommy and nodded before starting. _Left. Together. Right. Together._ I kept repeating to myself until I was told to stop.

"See, she knows who to do this." Mommy motioned at me.

"Can we stop now?" Yoshi asked as he yawned.

Daddy and mommy looked over at Yoshi and sighed. "They're right, we're getting out of hand with this."

Mommy came over to us and hugged us. Then Daddy and Mommy went over to grandma's house to make sure everything was ready. My brothers dramatically fell on the floor. I laughed and went over to them.

"You are SOOOO lucky daddy thinks you got the whole walking down the aisle thing down." Yoshi stuck his tongue out.

I sat down next to them. "It's easy." I shrugged. "I can help you if you want."

"Thanks sis, but I don't want to move anymore." Yasuo whined.

"But we have training in a little." I pointed out as both of my brothers moaned. "Babies." Uncle Donnie came walking in with Uncle Zack.

"Hey!" Yoshi ran into me and started tackling me. I screamed and tried to kick him off.

"Yoshi get off!" We rolled into the couch and someone grabbed us; separating us. I struggled to get out of the grasp, but looked up to see my dad. He didn't look happy; I cringed.

Without taking his eyes off of me and Yoshi he spoke to Yasuo. "Yasuo, please go into the dojo and start stretching. I have to have a word with your brother and sister." He put us down as we walked to Ojīchan's room.

"Hai, Sensei." Yasuo responded and did as he was told.

Once the three of us were inside daddy shut the door. Yoshi and I knelt next to each other and daddy paced in front of us. My eyes followed him nervously. I hated getting these lectures, but I knew better than to argue with him. I wonder what we did.

"You two want to go topside one day on your own, as a team, am I correct?" Daddy spoke.

"Hai." We answered.

"How am I supposed to let you two go up without anyone to protect you when you're fighting each other?"

"But she called me a 'baby'!" Yoshi whined.

"Yoshi." Daddy snapped and Yoshi flinched. "When the humans see what you really are, they will call you worse things. I know its mean, but these last few days you two are always fighting. It is a long way until you will go on your own, but your Uncle Raph and I are similar to you two. We used to fight a lot and it got us into problems where I almost got your uncle in big trouble. Trouble where he wouldn't come back home. We had to learn the hard way to get along." He sighed. "While mommy and I are on our vacation, I want you two to get along." He looked a little sad, even nervous.

I tilted my head, but got up and hugged him. Yoshi followed and Daddy knelt down taking us in his arms. I played with his mask tails.

"We're sorry, daddy." I heard Yoshi say.

"Yeah, really sorry." I added.

"It's okay, little ones." Daddy let go and stood up. "Come on, it's time for training."

(Alexa POV)

Silently, I sat on my bed as Leo went to go talk to Kiyo and Yoshi about fighting, again. I mentally went through my checklist for the wedding, and everything was done. Sarah, Kristen, and Sam were even coming over later to hang out and make sure I actually got some rest. After the wedding, Leo and I were flying to Japan to a, you can say, abandoned cabin near the water. There won't be a house near the cabin for miles, so we'll be able to keep our bracelets off for most of the time. The kids were staying here with the guys and mom offered to come check on them from time to time, too. Everything is taken care of, so why was I nervous? It's not like it's going to be 'my first time' or anything. Yeah, one night…we were talking and…..well…things happened. I fiddled with my fingers as someone knocked on my door. I glanced up and saw Sarah and Kristen with sleeping bags, smiling. Sarah pulled out a big bag from behind her.

"Okay…what's that?" I pointed at the bag.

"Oh you know, some Marvel movies, board games, and a whole bunch of makeup and different hair styling supplies." She smirked as I groaned.

"I said I didn't want to put on a lot of makeup." I whined and fell back onto the bed.

"To you a little mascara is too much makeup." Kristen hopped onto the bed next to me.

"And?" I rolled my eyes trying not to laugh.

"And it's your wedding day! You have to have some makeup to enhance your look." Sarah came onto my bed next.

I grabbed a pillow. "No..." I whined. I really didn't like putting makeup on, and I never wore any.

"Oh come on." Kristen shook my shoulder.

I put the pillow down and sighed as she gave me puppy-dog eyes. "Fine."

They celebrated their small victory with a high-five.

"Anyway, where's Sam?" I shifted to my side. Lying flat on my shell has always been uncomfortable.

"She went to say hi to Raph." Kristen answered.

"Yup she's not coming out." I sat up and laughed. The two of them were inseparable, it was ADORABLE! Raph still has the temper, but the kids and Sam kind of mellowed him out a bit. Raph has also changed her a bit too, in a good way. She's more outspoken now. Before she's always been so shy and only spoke to customers, but now she can speak her mind about the guys plan during a battle. Sam's became the team's eyes and ears of the battle field. We didn't need Don to stay back anymore, and scan the area or analyze data in the middle of battle.

"She'll come out when she hears Captain America: the Winter Soldier playing." Kristen waved the DVD in front of my face smiling.

I smiled and grabbed the DVD before running into the living room. Mikey was about to turn on the TV when I jumped over the couch and hit him in the process.

"OW!" He yelled.

"Sorry Mike." I scrambled to the DVD player and put the DVD in. I sat back on the couch with Mikey and Sarah and Kristen came over the couch landing on us. We all started laughing as Kristen shushed us as the movie started.

"'On your left!'" I heard Sam quote as she dove onto the couch.

The kids came in followed by Leo, and changed the movie since it was over. He put on Avengers and squeezed next to me and Mikey. We all wound up falling asleep there together. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Thanks luna eclipse15 for the favorites and follows! They mean the world!**

 **Arigatō, ani- thank you, brother**

Chapter 41

I woke up the next morning feeling exhausted, but I ignored it because today's the day. The 'best day of my life', which will have ton of flowers, loved ones and tears, the good tears of course.

I pulled myself off the couch and went to my room where Sarah, Sam, April, and Kristen were setting up their supplies to help me look nice. The guys were getting ready at Vern's apartment. The kids were at mom's house with Taylor changing into their wedding attire and helping set up. I walked into the room.

"Morning." I yawned.

Kristen walked up to me with a cup of coffee. "Here this might wake you up."

"Are you crazy? That's Donnie's coffee." I sat on the bed rubbing my eyes.

"It's from Don."

I looked at her suspiciously. She just laughed at me and made me take the cup. If she knew what happened to Mikey when he took Don's coffee she'd understand why I'm being cautious. Don kicked Mikey's shell in sparring, and threatened Mike's comic collection. Poor Mikey wouldn't go into the kitchen for almost a week.

"Ready to get started?" Sam asked as Sarah was getting everything set up to do my hair and makeup.

I took a breath as I got up and sat in front of them. "Yup."

(Leo POV)

I ran with my brothers to Vern's apartment so we could get ready. It was a cool morning and the breeze was helping Raph wake up. He was always the last one up, and right now, if he wasn't careful Raph could get severely injured. I made sure to stay close to him until he was fully aware of his surroundings. I didn't need my brother accidently killing himself on my wedding day…wow, that's so weird to think about. I'm going to be a married man. The thought brought a smile to my face as we entered Vern's apartment.

When we got there and went inside our suits were hanging on his stairs case. Vern's place is a decent size, including a second floor. It fit April and Vern. My attention was pulled to a note on the counter in the kitchen. It was from Vern, he says he has to drop something off to the girls and want us to get ready. We grabbed them and headed upstairs to get changed. I turned to my human form and got changed. Raph was grumbling how annoying these 'monkey suits', as he calls them, were. I rolled my eyes, but was glad he was awake. After buttoning my white shirt I looked at my brothers. Each of them, including me, had a tie that corresponded to our ninja masks. Alexa didn't want to have them wear blue and white, which is the theme of the wedding, because she found it weird seeing us without our signature colors.

"Leo, you okay?" Donnie asked adjusting his glasses.

"Uh, yeah, I'm just a little nervous, Don." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"What for Leo? Everything's ready to go, and you don't have to worry about anything going wrong." Mikey put his bright orange tie on.

"Yeah, Fearless. If you're worried about Alexa changing her mind, she won't. She loves Leo. Alexa knows the costs for being a part of this family already. She ain't leaving. Anyway, even after all you two have been through together she didn't even show any interest in leaving. Lexa's great to you and you've been great to her and the kids." Raph told my making me and my two younger brothers stare at him in amazement.

"Arigatō, ani." I broke the silence.

"Just make sure you don't run into something." Raph punch my shoulder playfully.

I groaned. "I thought I told you never to bring that up again."

"Yeah, Raph, knock it off." Mikey shoved Raph then turned to me. "I moved all of the mailboxes as far away from the ceremony as I can."

The four of us laughed. Ever since I met Alexa, bad things happened yeah, but my brothers have been so much happier. She's helped us with the loss of Master Splinter without even realizing it; I didn't even realize it. She also helped with Raph's temper.

"I just wish that Splinter could've been here for this." I put my blue tie on and straightened it.

"He's always here with us, Leo." Don smiled.

"Hey guys!" Vern came upstairs.

"Hey Vern." I greeted him.

"What'd you have to drop off to the girls? It looked like they had everything yesterday." Don asked.

"Oh, uh, you know, um, some girl stuff." He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Like what?" I asked.

(Alexa POV)

Vern dropped off our package a few minutes ago and I finally got the girls to stop the twenty questions. I begged Vern not to tell anyone what it was because if something did happen I wanted it to be a surprise. I got out of the chair and went to grab the bag, but April intervened.

"What did you need Vern to get that we didn't have here?" April asked waving the bag in front of me.

"Nothing." I went after the bag as April pulled it away.

"Just tell us, Alexa or else I'm just going to look inside." Sarah went closer to the bag.

"Fine." I sighed and paused. "Just a pregnancy test." I mumbled and went for the bag.

"What?!" The three of them yelled.

"Yeah, Leo and I got, um, carried away a month ago." I shrugged grabbing at the bag again. "If you give me the bag, I will tell you right away the results. If you don't, I won't tell."

"Fine." April passed me the bag and I went to go take the test.

(Leo POV)

"Did she tell you the results?" I asked pulling out my phone.

"Dude, chill, she'll tell when she's ready or when she finds out." Mikey made me put the phone down.

"Wait a minute, I thought she wanted it for when you two go on your honeymoon?" Vern asked.

"Isn't that what it's for?" Don asked.

I didn't say anything. It was one night.

"Leo." Raph warned and I went to dial Alexa's number went he pulled my phone out of my hands.

"Raph, give me my phone back. I just want to check on her." I took my phone back and dialed her number before anyone could take my phone back. It rang once and Sarah answered.

'Leo, relax she's okay.'

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" I asked.

'What can I say, Leo? You're getting predictable. Now stop worrying and chill.'

"Just let me speak to her."

There was a long pause and mumbling in the background. 'Fine.'

(Yoshi POV)

"Why do I have to wear this?" I whined as my grandmother gave me a black suit and blue bow tie.

"Because, Yoshi, you're parents are getting married." She explained.

"That's not my fault!" I crossed my arms as my siblings giggled changing to their human form and got changed.

Grandma folded her arms and gave me her 'you're in trouble'' look. I quickly looked away and took the suit before quickly getting changed.

I couldn't wait for the party, but I was sad that mommy and daddy are going on a weeklong vacation without us. We've never been away from them that long. A little grumpy, I played with the suits soft fabric while grandma helped Kiyomi.

"You three look perfect." She smiled and kissed all of us on the head. GROSS! I stuck my tongue out and wiped her kiss off. "Now Kiyomi go help Aunt Heidi with the decorations inside. Boys, you can help Uncle Zack in the back."

"Okay, Grandma!" Kiyo skipped out the door with her braided hair swinging behind her. I sighed and Ya-ya yanked at my arm.

"Come on, Ani, have some fun."

"Why should I?" I asked pulling at my collar.

"Because mommy and daddy would want you too."

I sighed and thought how happy they'll be after the party. "Fine..."

We ran to Uncle Zack and started setting out the seats in nice neat rows.

(Alexa POV)

I hung up the phone and sat back down to let April do my hair while Sarah got into her bridesmaids dress.

"So?" Kristen asked as she came into the room from putting her dress on.

"I think I got him to not ask about it." I waited for April to finish.

"Good cause if he didn't stop I would've gone to Vern's to beat the hell outta them." Sarah punched her hand and cracked her fingers.

"In your dress?" Sam asked.

Sarah was already dressed in her light blue strapless. It has small gems that lines right below her breasts and flows down to the floor. April, Sam, Taylor, and Kristen are all going to be wearing these in the ceremony. Of course, Taylor designed them, with my supervision. She used a light fabric, due to it being in the middle of July, and did the same to my wedding dress.

"Yes, in my dress!" Sarah put her hands on her hips. "I won't get it dirty before the wedding."

"No, you're going to stay here and make sure Alexa's dress is ready." Kristen led Sarah back to us.

"Fine." She pouted.

April finished with my hair, now it was time for makeup. This was Sam's department. Her black hair was pulled to the side in a simple braid, she had her dress on. Sam picked up the mascara and started to apply it. After she added some eye shadow and other things I didn't know what they were, she allowed me to look at her work.

My lashes were full and long. Somehow, Sam managed to lighten my eyes and keep the eye shadow light. My skin was bright, overall I looked flawless.

"You like?" She asked looking nervous.

I stood up and hugged her. "I love it! Thank you so much!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Sam laughed and I let go.

"Yes it's a 'yes'!" I stared at myself in the mirror. I never thought that makeup could be so well done that I could look like a famous person, or something.

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled.

"Now time for the dress." Kristen announced and Sarah came over to me holding it up.

(Leo POV)

All of the guests have arrived and the wedding was going to start soon. It was in the backyard of Alexa's home so we were hoping it wouldn't rain, and so far it's not. I turned around and saw my brothers socializing with the guests and admiring the blue and white flowers that surrounded the ceremony area. The scent was sweet and relaxing, something I really needed right now. I closed my eyes and breathed it in. I opened my eyes and found Yasuo tugging at my arm.

"Daddy, when is mommy coming?" He asked.

"Soon, my son." I smiled at him as he nodded and almost got trampled on by his sister who was being chased by Yoshi.

I saw Mikey look down at his shell cell before motioning for me, Vern, and my brothers to make our way to the front of the audience. Mikey spoke to the pianist and ran to the back with the kids. The music started and Kiyomi made her way down the aisle, her fluffy blue dress bouncing with each step. She almost elegantly tossed the flowers as Kiyo made her way towards me smiling at the attention she was receiving. When she reached me she went to Alexa's mom and sat there until Alexa arrived. Kiyomi will be standing next to Sarah. Next, came the boys each held a small pillow with our rings, Yasuo held Alexa's and Yoshi held mine. At least, they had finally gotten a hang of the walking down the aisle concept. They turned and went to stand next to Raph. Sam, Sarah, Kristen, and Taylor came to the front, taking their spots next to Kiyomi. Then the song changed to that bride song. My eyes found Alexa as her met mine. This is the first time I'm seeing the dress, and she looks beautiful in it. It didn't have any straps and clung to her body, showing off her curves, and from the waist down the dress seemed to danced as she walked. It didn't have gems or lace, but it was perfect; she was perfect. A simple white veil covered her face. Then I saw a figure start to appear was that…

(Alexa POV)

As I made my way to the ceremony, my heart began to race. I was so nervous!

"Alexa, you'll be fine. Just find Leo and nothing will matter." April told me checking to make sure the dress was still okay.

"Okay." I told her nervously and stopped at the beginning of the aisle, everyone turned around.

April smiled and left to take her seat. I was giving myself away and I was sticking to it, but now I really wish someone was here to do it. I held to small bouquet of blue and white flowers close to me. I kept my gaze on Leo as a soft breeze blew making a strand of my hair brush in front of my face.

'I am here, child.'

I smiled. 'Splinter?'

'I will walk down with you.'

I felt a hand rest on my arm. I turned and saw an older Asian man taking my arm and intertwining it with his arm. He has a long grey beard and mustache and soft brown eyes. My eyes widened in realization, this was the avatar I made for Splinter a while back. The man smiled, Splinter was here.

 **So...good?** **What'd ya think of the dresses and what not?**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

(Leo POV)

'Dad?' I thought to myself as Alexa and him made their way towards me. Alexa had tears in her eyes, but kept smiling. How was this possible? How was he here physically with us? Alexa and Splinter finally made it in front of us and I heard a whimper come from Mikey.

"It is good to you, my sons." Dad whispered to the four of us before placing Alexa's hands in mine and taking a seat next to her mom. For the first time in my life I couldn't focus and before I knew it the priest was about to say Alexa's vows.

(Alexa POV)

I was going to tell Leo and everyone the results of the pregnancy test during my vows, well actually the priest was. Father Mathews is a priest from the church my family works and goes to. Jim does their plumbing. Father Mathews is in a traditional priest outfit holding a small blue book. He began to say my vows.

"Alexa, please face Leonardo, and hold his hands," We did as we were told, "palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you. These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life. These are the hands that will work alongside yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams. These are the hands you will place with expectant joy against your stomach, until he too, feels his child stir within you. These are the hands that look so large and strong, yet will be so gentle as he holds your baby for the first time. These are the hands that will work long hours for you and your new family. These are that hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief wrack your mind. These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his overwhelming love and desire for you."

Leo's eyes watered as he looks down at my flat stomach questioningly. I smiled at him and nodded. I saw Mikey did a small happy dance and Raph and Don nodded a congratulations. The priest moved onto Leo's.

"Leonardo, please hold Alexa's hands, palms up, where you may see the gift that they are to you." Leo turned my palms up. "These are the hands of your best friend, smooth, young and carefree, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as she pledges her love and commitment to you all the days of her life. These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go. These are the hands that will massage tension from your neck and back in the evenings after you've both had a long hard day. These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times. These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving. They are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will hold you in joy and excitement and hope, each time she tells you that you are to have another child, that together you have created a new life. These are the hands that will give you support as she encourages you to chase down your dreams. Together as a team, everything you wish for can be realized."

Next Yoshi and Yasuo stepped up and Leo and I exchanged rings. Both of ours have a sterling silver band; mine was thin with a 2 carat aquamarine heart cut gem diamond in the center.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife." Father Mathews smiled. "You may kiss the bride."

Leo lifted my veil and moved it out of my face. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around my waist as mine went around his neck. He kissed me affectionately and spun me in a circle. When he put me back down we kept our foreheads touching, tears streaming down my face.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, Mrs. Hamato." He chuckled and took my hand as everyone minus Splinter, Leo, Raph, Mikey, Don, and I went to the reception.

"Congratulations, my son."

Leo embraced his father while trying to hold back his tears. His brothers followed and I stepped back to give them some time. Mikey was bawling his eyes out in complete shock about how his father was here. The scene in front of my made my heart ache, not because it was sad, but because I was worried how long Splinter would be able to stay. We were all hoping forever, we missed him so much. The group separated and Splinter looked up at me.

"Thank you." Splinter stood in front of me.

I furrowed my brows. "For what?"

"You have helped our family in so many ways, that you are not aware of." He smiled. "You have been able to help each one of my sons with their own difficulties."

I thought back through the years. Raph's temper has cooled, Donnie actually gets some sleep, Mikey's just Mikey, and Leo…..well Leo has accepted failure. "They did the same to me. They've helped me in so many ways before I officially met them. Plus, I love them, we're a family, and family looks out for one another. I couldn't let them go through what I had to go through on my own." I closed my eyes and bowed my head. Splinter made me look at him.

"I know it is difficult, but I wanted to thank you. You put them before yourself, even in you time of darkness."

"That's my job." I tried brighten the mood. "You're welcome."

"Now, I believe there is a reception to go to." Splinter smiled as we walked away.

"Would you like to dance with me for the father- daughter first dance?" I asked as I took Leo's hand giving it a squeeze which he returned.

"I would be honored." He walked with us.

We walked into the barn where the reception was and Sam announced that the father-daughter dance was starting. I didn't recognize the song. Sam must've added it. As we started dancing I took this time to ask about how long he'd be able to stay.

"So, are you staying, like here on Earth?" I whispered to him.

"As a human, yes. When I agreed on returning, I agreed on leaving my past body and entering this one that you have provided." He answered calmly.

Okay this was the weirdest thing in the world. Splinter literally rose from the dead! How was this possible? Was he going to be like his old self? He's a human now, so does that mean he doesn't have the mutagen in his blood? There were so many questions I wanted to ask him, but then the song ended and Leonardo took his place. Our dance was to the song 'I don't dance' by Lee Brice. (One of my favorite songs!) As the song started and we swayed to it, Leo started mouthing the words.

"'I don't dance, but here I am. Spinning you round and around in circles,'" He spun me when Lee sang that line. I laughed and put my arms back around his neck, "'It ain't my style, but I don't care! I would do anything with you anywhere. 'Cause you've got me in the palm of your hand, girl. 'Cause I don't dance.'" Leo smiled at me.

I couldn't stop laughing and crying from how perfect this day has been so far and I didn't think it could get better. I was proven wrong when 'Shell Shocked' came on and everyone joined me and Leo on the dance floor.

I sang along as I danced with Leo. The kids came over to us and started dancing. The rest of the night was filled with introductions, hugs, food, and dancing, but now it was time to leave. Leo and I said good-bye to the kids and gave Splinter and his brothers further instructions before getting into the limo my mom rented out and heading for Japan.

 **I found these vows on google it's called "Holding Hands", and thought they were BEAUTIFUL! The next chapter I might just give a summary of the honeymoon and skip to months later. I think I'm going to finish this story up in the next two or three chapters.**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: One more chapter left...**

Chapter 43

Leo and I have been back from our honeymoon for almost eight months. It was great with all of the nature around us. There were Cherry Blossoms and a few other trees I didn't know of that gave the area this calming scent. Our trip was exactly what we needed and actually cut it short because we missed the kids. We'd FaceTime them every night to see how their day went and what not.

As for Splinter, he's been really supportive and was like his old self other than not being able to do ninjistu. His human body isn't able to do the things he used to do because of his age. Also, Splinter has been the one throughout this pregnancy keeping an eye on me, and when I can't find Leo, Splinter is always an open ear.

The great thing about my first pregnancy was that I didn't have to bug out on people for wanting to touch my belly. Now, Leo or Raph would have to beat the shit out of Mikey for begging to feel the baby. I mean, I let him feel, but he finds it amazing that there's a baby turtle in my belly. Hopefully this one will have a better start.

"What's on your mind, my daughter?" Splinter asked.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I don't want to mess up this child's start in life."

"What do you mean?" He asked as we watched the guys spar across the dojo.

"With Kiyo, Ya-ya, and Yoshi, they were always in some sort of danger." I explained.

"There will always be a threat on this family, Alexa, but you must realize that if they are happy that is all that should matter."

"Hai." I agreed. "I understand, but that thought always seems to wiggle its way back into my conscious."

"You are just being a worried mother." He smiled.

"True." I returned the smile.

After the guys finished, Leo came over and pulled me up. The kids were sleeping since it was four in the morning. The guys usually spar later, but I had a false alarm before. So there was some peace and quiet. Leo kissed me as we walked into the living room. Raph's attacking the dummy gained my attention and I looked at Leo.

"You were sparring with him?" Raph could be a sore loser sometimes, especially when it comes to sparring with Leo.

"He'll get over it." He smiled and hugged me, my stomach got in the way and I felt far from Leo. The baby kicked at Leo's plastron and Leo jumped. "Was that?"

"Your child wanted to say 'hi'." I giggled.

He chuckled. "Hi there, little one." Leo put his hand on my belly as we walked over and sat on the couch. Mikey came over.

"Can I feel?" He smiled, like he's never asked before.

I sighed. "Fine." I watched him put his hand on my belly and wait for the baby to kick at him.

"Hey Lexa, how you feeling?" Don asked.

"Fine, thanks." Don's been asking non-stop now since today was my due day, but I think Don forgot.

"Let me know if anything feels off." Don told me before leaving into his lab.

"I will." I looked at Mikey smiling and whispering to the baby. His face would light up when the little one responded to him. The guys, minus Raph, would talk to my belly as weird as that sounds, but it's supposed to help the baby recognize the voices of his or her relatives. We'll see if it works. I smiled at him as he stood up and turned his videogame on.

I leaned back into Leo and shut my eyes, I was tired. He kissed my head. The baby hasn't been as active, but when he or she would decide to move, it was not comfortable. I'm surprised Donnie and Leo weren't down my shell. Mikey sat next to me and concentrated on beating his game. Donnie came running in, scaring the shell outta me.

"You're due today!"

"Yup, but I'm not in labor yet. Relax, Don." I put my hands out.

"If anything-"

"Don, I'm okay." I whined. "I have a feeling Leo isn't leaving my side so, trust me, he'll let you know if it's time."

He looked from me to Leo then back to me.

"Donnie, you're probably going to make her go into labor." Mikey whined.

Don rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, just keep me updated."

"Alright." I patted Leo's hands. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Where?" Don asked.

"Don." I glared at him.

"Sorry."

Leo helped me up and we went to take a short walk around the tunnels. I loved talking these walks, it gave us time to just enjoy being together without the kids. We didn't have to talk about our day or anything, the silence was actually comforting. Usually we'd walk around for a half hour before returning to the lair. When we got back I went back to the couch and Leo went to talk to Raph. Hopefully they don't get too loud because then they'll scare the baby or wake up the kids. When the baby got scared I usually got a beating from him/her. Moments later, Leo and Raph's voices were carried from the dojo to where Mikey and I were sitting. I groaned.

"You okay, Imōto?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, until your oldest brothers start yelling at each other." I put my hands on my belly. He put his controller down and headed towards the dojo. "Mikey?" The yelling quieted and Mikey came back and calmly sat on the couch to resume his game. Moments later Raph left and Leo took his spot next to me.

"You're welcome." Mike chuckled.

I glanced from the two masked brothers before thanking Michelangelo. Somehow the knucklehead was able to get through to his brothers. Soon after, the kids were waking up for breakfast, and piled into the kitchen. The kids were going over to my mom's house in case I do have the baby today. So we all sat at the table getting ready to eat when a really bad kick hit me. I put my fork down and rubbed my stomach, taking a deep breath.

"You okay?" Leo asked putting hand low on my shell. Donnie was watching me closely.

I was just about to say 'yes' when another contraction hit. I breathed through it waiting for it to pass before answering. "I think it's time."

"Mikey, get the kids through the portal." Leo ordered taking my arm and guiding me to the lab. Raph was just coming back when I got onto the cot, he came inside the lab.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

Don shook his head getting his supplies ready.

"I'll need you up here." I groaned at the contraction. He nodded and came to my left side. I went on my side when I got a break, and waited for the next one. April wasn't able to come down to help me because she had work and wasn't feeling well.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Leo started rambling.

"Leo." I stared up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Another contraction came and I felt Raphael rubbing my shell as Leo took my hand. The contractions got closer and closer. Donnie put a sheet over me to give me some privacy. Once I started to push, I started squeezing Leo and Raph's hand.

As time went on my pushing just turned to desperate screams as sweat and tears streamed off of me.

"Come on, keep pushing, Lexa." Leo encouraged.

"You're almost there." I heard Don.

"Okay, okay." I whimpered taking a deep inhale and pushing.

"Push harder." Raph said.

"You can do better!?" I snapped at him.

He ignored me and I cried out again, and was rewarded with a baby crying.

(Leo POV)

Raph and I were trying our best to make this delivery go as smooth as possible, but none of us really had experience with this. I was with Alexa the first time, but I didn't know what was going on. She squeezed my hand tighter as she screamed and a baby cried.

"She's a girl!" Donnie announced before going to clean her up.

Tears blurred my vision as my daughter took her first breath and cried. I kissed Alexa.

"We have another daughter." I beamed with pride.

She smiled and nodded. "Can I see her?"

Donnie has my daughter in his arms and he was looking at us as if deciding who to give her to. "I'm going to hand her to Leo. You need to rest." He told Alexa.

He came over to me and placed my child in my arms. I smiled at her and showed her to Alexa who extended her hand to our child.

"She's beautiful." Alexa started crying.

"What should we name her?" I asked.

"Hope."

(Yoshi POV)

"Is mommy going to be okay?" I asked Uncle Mikey.

"Don't worry, Yoshi, Uncle Don will make sure nothing bad happens." Uncle Mikey answered.

My brother and sister were waiting for Daddy to tell Uncle Mikey that we can go see our new little brother or sister. To pass the time we watched mommy's ninja turtle movies in the family room with Grandpa. This was taking forever! Yasuo was on his plastron on the floor and Kiyo was using his shell as a pillow. Grandpa made us train before we could watch TV, and I was pooped. My other grandparents were getting some chores done around the house. Then Uncle Mikey's phone rang, and he scrambled to grab his phone.

"Hello...she did...can we come over now?...alright…see you soon." He hung up and did this funny jumping 'happy dance'. We all looked at him for an answer. "She had the baby we can go over now."

The three of us ran for the portal and the Uncle Donnie's lab. Mommy was laying down with a blanket bunch in her arms, Daddy was smiling sitting near mom, and Uncle Don and Uncle Raphie were watching us come in. My siblings stayed by the door with me as we watched our family.

"Come on over, little ones. Come and meet your baby sister." Daddy motioned us to the bed and he picked us up onto the bed.

"What's her name?" Kiyo asked.

"Hope." Momma answered.

"I like it." Yasuo smiled.

"Congratulations, my son." Grandpa said.

"Thank you, dad." Daddy answered.

Mommy passed Hope around so we could all say hi. Hope was so small and really cute with her big blue eyes and tiny hands. The first look I got of her I pretended I had Ya-ya's gift and told her I would always protect her.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Well, this is it. The ending of "Expected the Unexpected (Rewrite)". Thank you to everyone who read it, followed, and favorite. I hope that the changes I made helped this story because it's personally my favorite out of my other stories, and I'm in the process of writing a sequel to this story. Enjoy the last chapter/epilogue.**

Chapter 44

Even with the five year gap between the kids they get along and are always there for each other. The triples are twelve and Hope is seven. Raph and Sam have two boys named Kayden and Raphael, Sam wanted to name one of them after Raphael. Kay is Hope's age and Raphael is two years younger than Kay. Donnie met a girl named, Aurora, and they're getting married in a few months. As for Mikey, he's married to Layla, a girl who works at the GameStop in the mall near my mom's house, and they have twin girls named Clementine and Lee. They are two and are just like Mikey. The best thing is they all look after each other.

The triplets are allowed to go on runs with their father and uncles, and I have joined them again too. There are still nights where Purple Dragons or the Foot show up, but nothing we can't handle.

At home each brother would train their child in the art of ninjistu with the help of his other brothers would help. Splinter has backed off so his sons could do this on their own, but always adds a tip here and there. I watched from the doorway as the ninja lessons started, and how their children were exactly how they were. Raphael's kids have the temper, Michelangelo's have the energy, and Donatello's are always doing experiments. The triplets went topside with Leo so Splinter took over today's lesson for Hope and the others. Their fathers watched and reprimanded when needed.

So as you can tell, life has been settling out with the occasional surprise mission. I love my life, and very day when I think about that day in the basement; it puts a smile on my face. That day changed my life forever in the best ways, and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

 **A/N: Yeah, I know it's short...Xp Anyway, thanks again. On Sunday, I'm planning on posting the fourth part of the Bailey Stark series. It's called "I Am Not a Wounded Soul", so check it out!**


End file.
